Akatsuki's Storm
by Anime no Akuma
Summary: Yo everyone, name's Shayla Storm, teenager with a unique talent to attract problems. I was a normal girl when all the friggin Akatsuki just appeared out of nowhere in my room. "BOOM!""Ow, get the the fuck up you damn assholes!" And just like that, my life was turned upside-down by the most dangerous criminals of a fictional universe. Way to go, Shay-chan, way to go. *Slow clap*
1. Akatsuki and Ipod

**Hello everyone! So, long story short, this is my first english story (french is my native language) so I apologize for any mistakes you might (will) find and I just hope you will appreciate my efforts anyway.**

 **I accept any forms of reviews, but if you just want to tell me how much crap this is, then you can pass your way and don't come back, thank you very much. I also want to precised that my character will look a lot like a Mary-Sue, but there are good explanations for everything that will happen so just be patient. Also, it is supposed to be _humor_ so even though there will be a main storyline, there _will be_ chapters where it's just crack and fun. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, then the Akatsuki would have won.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _We are the champions_

 _Setting it of again_

 _Oh we on fire_

 _We on fire!_

 _Running our own campaign_

 _Doing the hole shebang_

 _Oh we on fire_

 _We on fire!_

"Get up, stand up, throw your hands up!"

 _Welcome to the other land of_

"Dreamers, brothers, sisters, others!"

 _Yeah we on fire like that_

Listening to the chorus, humming the lyrics and swaying my hips at the rhythm, I jumped on my bed and started signing at my hairbrush as if it was a microphone.

"We are the champions!"

 _Setting it off again_

"Oh we on fire, we on fire!"

 _Running our own campaign_

"Doing the whole shebang! Oh we on fire, we on…"

 **"BOOM!"**

"Ow, get the fuck up you damn assholes!"

"Let me go, Tobi, yeah!"

"Hidan, language."

"Tobi's sorry, sempai! Tobi didn't mean to fall on sempai!"

"I don't fucking care about my fucking language, just get off me!"

"Shut the hell up, fucking psycho."

"Kisame, you're sitting on my back."

"Sorry, Itachi."

"TOBI!"

"Tobi's… AHHHH! DON'T HIT TOBI, TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!"

"Hidan, stop grabbing my ass RIGHT NOW!"

"We shall eat you all if you don't get off us **and we will enjoy your pain.** "

"Hidan, stop grabbing Konan's ass."

"Friggin old man… OW! LET GO KAKUZU! DAMN GREEDY BASTARD!"

"TOBI, HM!"

"Kisame, you're still on my back."

"Sorry, to busy enjoying the show."

"I WILL FUKCING SACRIFICE YOU TO JASHIN FRICKING… UMPH!"

"TOBI YEAH!"

"If you don't stay quiet I will make you my next puppet so stop yelling at the idiot, brat."

"Puppet, hm? Pff, like I would allow you to make me into one of your shitty dolls, yeah. It's not even art! Art is a bang, yeah!"

"You know nothing, art is eternal, brat."

"Art is a blast, yeah! And Tobi, for the last fucking time: LET ME GO, hm!"

"Leader-sama, can we **please** eat them?"

"We have company."

Like a signal, they all stopped trashing around and looked at me. Wide eyes, I stared at them. They stared at me. I stared at them. They stared at me. Then I realize something awful.

Shaking, I took a few steps in the direction of the bunch of criminals that just appeared in my room and pushed the Jashinist-whore aside, revealing the most horrible thing I have ever seen in my life. My Ipod. My dear thing, my best friend… in pieces. Anger boiling, I turned to the immortal with a nearly psychopathic grin glued at my face.

"Today is the day you die, asshole."

And believe it or not, but I managed to rip his head off before the fucking Weasel Boy managed to knock me out with his damn Sharingan.

* * *

 **I know, it's very short, but it is a kind of first chapter/prologue so... yeah. Here was the first chapter.**

 **Shayla:** _ **"Yo everyone, hope you don't mind if I hop in!"**_

 **What the hell are you doing here?**

 **Shayla:** _ **"I was bored so yeah, here I am! So, how was that first try? You must admit, I am pretty amazing, ne?"**_

 **Tsk, you _are_ one of my creation after all... but that's not the point! I just want to...**

 **...:** _ **"Where in the fucking hell are we!?"**_

 **...**

 **Shayla: " _..."_**

 **...**

 **Shayla: " _..."_**

 **What the fuck? Why is Hidan here?**

 **Hidan: " _You're the one responsible! Let me free, you motherfuckhumph!"_**

 **Shayla *laugh sheepishly while getting away with a head in her bag*: " _See ya later!"_**

 ***Sigh* Anyway, reviews are most than welcome. See you in the next chapter!**

 **Hidan: " _I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!"_**

 **Shayla: " _Shut the hell up, Zombie Psycho."_**


	2. Little sister and explanations

**Yo, I'm back! I wanted to thanks the two readers I have for now, not only because you actually read my story but also because you gave me some advice to make my story better and I am really grateful for that.**

 **Okay, because I forgot last time...**

 **WARNING!: Hidan's language, sometimes Shayla's, and maybe spoilers, but the real ones will be later.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, Sakura wouldn't be a whiny useless cry-baby fangirl before Shippuden (don't get me wrong, I love Sakura, but...)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Opening my eyes, I closed them immediately. I had the impression that someone was hitting the inside of my head with a frying pan.

"Fucking Weasel Boy," I grumbled.

"You are awake."

"GAHHH!"

Surprised, I fall off the bed and crashed miserably on the floor. Rubbing the back of my head –that was hurting like hell, just so you know-, I realized that I wasn't alone in my room. The Akatsuki. The entire fricking Akatsuki. In my room. I wanted to laugh, but stopped myself when I remembered what happened sooner. I glared at Hidan, who gulped and took a step behind. An evil grin appeared on my face when I remembered what I have done to him.

Then, I turned to the Uchiha, who was looking at me with a very bored expression. Engaging a starring contest, I didn't looked elsewhere when he turned on his Sharingan.

"No need for the pretty eyes thing, Weasel Boy, unless you want me to rip them off," I said, surprising everyone.

They stared at me. I stared at them. They stared at me. I stared at them. I had a strange feeling of _déjà-vu._

"It's rude to stare."

I couldn't help it, but they didn't stop, apparently unsure about what to do or say. Bored, I looked at my alarm clock. And nearly had a heart attack.

"FUCK!"

They startled and I jumped on my feet. Completely forgetting about my new guests, I rushed down the stairs, nearly breaking my neck in the process, and ran to the front door. Threading my boots on, I saw the criminals coming down the stairs, Pein in lead.

"We wish…"

"Look, I don't really have the time right now BUT we will talk about that when I return, got it?" I interrupted.

"We are…"

"The most searched criminals in the five nations, I know, I know, no need for the we-can-kill-you-whenever-we-want-so-obey-or-die thing. I'll be back in less then twenty minutes and be sure that we WILL talk about your presence in my house," I assured.

Then I turned to Hidan.

"I'm not finish, just so you remember. I WILL avenge my Ipod," I snarled.

Before any of them could say anything more, I opened the door and took a step outside, before I froze. I glanced at them, a deadly aura surrounding me.

"You touch anything and I castrate you. And if you broke, you buy. Ok, see ya!"

Closing the door behind me, I started running. No, I wasn't late for class, it would be too cliché. But, you see, it was my job to pick Mia at her school today. And with all what happened today, I didn't really thought about it. And I was fifty minutes late.

Now that I think about it, I didn't really react like normal people would have. I mean, the members of an evil ninja organization from a show that I watched every chance I get just appeared I my world, my house, my _room_ and I just… tried to kill an immortal. Stupid, I know. But hey! You'll learn soon enough that I'm quite special myself.

No, there are no superpowers, a glorified destiny or the universe to save. I was only a teenage girl that was starting high school in two days with a normal sister and normal parents. Err… you'll understand later. I think. If you don't have the brain of a jellyfish. Wait… does jellyfish even have a brain? Ok, little off the track. But back to what I was saying…

Yeah, I was taking it quite calmly, if you ask me. I mean, I only tried to assassinate an immortal man-whore because he destroyed my Ipod, for then being knocked out by a Weasel Boy. To be honest, it doesn't freak me out like it should. Maybe it's because that time when I tried to jump from the top of a slide to prove everyone that I had wings. I kind of hit my head pretty hard that time. I know, it's pretty pathetic.

"SHAYLAAAAAAA!"

A red tornado tackled me on the ground, and I started laughing when I saw the annoyance I my sister's eyes.

"You forgot about me," she accused. "Again."

"No…"

"Yes!"

"No."

"Yes!"

"Ok, maybe a little…"

"Maybe? You're an hour late!"

Rubbing the back of my head, I offered her a sheepish smile.

"Yeah, sorry about that… "

"Oh, I wonder what mom and dad would think if they knew their so responsible elder forgot her poor little and helpless sister to school each day," she mocked.

"Drama-queen."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not!"

"Pink Fairy Princess."

"Cosplay sucker."

"That was really low. I'm proud of you."

"The student will soon exceed the master!"

"Ah, don't count on that! I'm still the best at Mario Kart."

She glared at me, and me stared a few seconds before bursting in loud laughs. When we finally calm down, I sighed.

"Come, we're going back home. Mom and dad will be back in seven days, we have to enjoy our last week of freedom!"

"Don't forget you start school Monday."

"Don't remind me! Argh, I hate school."

"Tell me something new, Shay-chan," she teased.

I froze, suddenly remembering the reason behind my lateness.

"Err, yeah, about that Mia…" I started, the home in view.

"Have you destroyed the television, _again?"_ She asked with mistrust.

"Oi, I'm not _that_ stupid, you know!?"

She just stared at me.

"Ok, don't answer that. But that's not the point! The fact is that we have some sort of… guests? Yeah, it's the best way to describe them…"

"I thought we weren't aloud to invite friends," she noticed.

"They are not exactly friends…"

"Then who are…"

I opened the door, revealing the entire Akatsuki.

"…they."

She stared at them. They stared at us. She stared at them. They stared at us. Again, the strange feeling of _déjà-vu._

"Okay, what about we all go in the living room and explain before my sister gets a panic attack?" I suggested with an innocent smile.

"Oi, you're the one who's supposed to panic!" She yelled while I pushed her in direction of the living room.

"Don't freak out but…"

"How can I not freak out!? We have ten friggin S-ranked ninja criminals from a TV show in hour fucking house!"

"No swearing before twelve," I remembered.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," se grumbled while sitting next to me.

The others finally joined us, and I clasped my hands, drawing their attention to me.

"Ok, before we engage another staring contest, what about you tell us why you are in our world?"

"I believe it is us that are in position to ask the questions," declared Leader with a cold tone. "As the brat said…"

"I'm not a brat!"

"We are S-ranked ninjas. We could easily kill you and your family if you don't cooperate."

"And I believe that you actually have no idea how you got here and how to go back, so that makes us the ones in higher position given the fact that we are the only ones who can help you to survive in this world," I replied. "So, are you going to start talking or we're going to stare at each other all night?"

"Girl, you…"

"Pein."

All eyes rested on Konan, who took a step forward.

"I believe this girl is right. We do not know this world and I doubt even us can survive here without outsiders help," she pursued.

Leader sighed, but nodded. She turned to face us with a gentle smile.

"My name is Konan. As we all understood sooner, you already know all of us but I don't think it is the time for these questions."

"Nope," I confirmed. "Name's Shayla. And this is my little sister, Mia. Now, what were you doing before being transferred in this world, resulting by the destruction of my Ipod ?" –glare at Hidan-

"We were ambushed by Konoha ninjas and while trying to escape, they trapped us inside an unknown jutsu and brought us here," she responded calmly.

I frowned. That wasn't happening in the manga. Oh, well, I'll care about that later.

"And you don't know how to go back. I believe you wish for a place to stay while you search for a solution?"

"It would be appreciated."

"Okay. I guess you can stay here."

"Shayla!" exclaimed my sister.

"What?"

"You can't accept them here like that!" Signaled Mia.

"Why's that?"

She stared at me, looking slightly desperate.

"Oh, I don't know. What will mom and dad say when they discover that we shelter a bunch of evil ninjas from a fictive universe? "

I froze. I completely forgot about them. Then, I shrugged.

"They'll accommodate." I responded.

"You're impossible." She sighed.

"That's why you love me."

"Hn."

"Oh, come on! Don't go all Uchiha on me!"

"Who?"

"Oh, that's right, I forgot that you didn't watch the show… ok! Presentations: Tobi, Deidara, Sasori, Uchiha, Kisame, Hidan, Kakuzu, Zetsu, Konan and Pein, or Leader BUT I affectively name them: Lollipop Megalo, Play Doh Freak, Pinocchio, Weasel Boy, Sushi-chan, Zombie Psycho, Greedy Old Man (GOM), Plant Guy, Blue Beatle and Pumpkin Head."

They glared at me. Apparently, they didn't appreciate the nicknames. I shrugged. They'll have to deal with it, or my name's no more Shayla Storm!

* * *

 **Time for reviews, because reviews are love! Hope it was better than the last one...**

 **...: _"Tch, like something was good about this story... It just a bunch of crap, yeah!"_**

 **... WTF? What are _you_ doing here, Dei-dei?**

 **Deidara: " _What the hell did you just called me, hm?"_**

 **Nothing... hm.**

 **Deidara: " _Are you mocking me, yeah?"_**

 **No, yeah.**

 **Deidara: " _I really hate you"_**

 **You wouldn't be the first. Now be a dear and GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!**

 **Deidara: " _Yeah, yeah, whatever, freak..."_**

 ***Get away with a psychopath laugh and a BANG!***

 ***sweatdrop* So, err, yeah... see ya!**


	3. Rules and superheroes?

**Oayo everyone! I wanted to thanks the ones who favorited and reviewed my fantastic story. Narcissist? Nan... okay, maybe a little BUT that's not the point!**

 **Here come... the great and only third chapter of Akatsuki's Storm!**

 **Warning: Hidan, Shayla, maybe spoilers...**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, Neji would still be alive.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

I came down the stairs, rubbing my eyes, a little tired. I found Sasori frowning at the news on the TV, and Zetsu checking the cactus behind the window. Itachi was looking at different items in the kitchen while Pein was observing the news as well. Kakuzu was reading a book at the table, Tobi and Mia were drawing next to him, Kisame was laying on the sofa and Hidan, Deidara and Konan were still sleeping.

"Morning shrimp", I grunt to my sister.

"Morning idiot", she retorted without looking at me.

"Ok, assholes, listen up! We don't have unlimited choices for breakfast but there's enough for this morning", I exclaimed. "There's eggs, cheese, bread with butter, Nutella, peanut butter, jam and I think we have a box or two of cereals…"

Seeing their arched eyebrows, I think I lost them at the Nutella. Sighing, I went in the kitchen and brought back everything. I lifted the first jar.

"Peanut butter."

The second jar.

"Nutella."

I pointed at the boxes of Fruit Loops and Cheerios.

"Cereals."

"I want strawberry jam!" Exclaimed Mia.

"Of course you do, that's what you eat each morning", I grunted.

"You can talk, you always take the Nutella", she replied with a wink.

I pulled out my tongue in response and, seeing as they were still hesitating, I sighed and went back to the kitchen.

Twenty minutes later, I served a little of everything on the table.

"Ok, pick whatever you want but if you want more, then go do it yourself", I announced. "Itadakimasu!"

They repeated and I started eating, until I realized they were all watching Mia and I to see if it was poison.

"Geez, guys, as if I could kill any of you", I muttered. "Just eat already! Plant Guy, there's a cemetery five minutes from here. I'll show you when everyone will be ready to go."

He nodded and Itachi raised an eyebrow.

"Go?" He repeated.

"Yes, _go_ , Weasel Boy. Do you really think we have enough food and clothing to last for who-knows-how-much-time?" I asked. "After breakfast, we're going to the mall."

"Oh my god, that'll be awesome!" Exclaimed Mia.

"What's a mall?" Asked quietly Tobi.

"No idea", replied Kisame.

"Calm down, Shrimp, you still have school, remember?"

"Oh, _come on_ , Shayla!" She whined. "We have a bunch of S-ranked criminals from a Japanese manga in our house that are going to do shopping in a whole new world, and you expect me to stay in a friggin classroom all day?"

"Yes."

"You're a bitch, you know that?"

"You're not the first to tell me."

Sulking, she finish her breakfast without a glance at me. I grinned. How fun it was to be the elder one.

"Shopping, hm?"

"Oh, it's the Play Doh Freak!"

"I'm not a freak, yeah!"

"Of course not… yeah."

"Are you mocking me, yeah?"

"What are you talking about, yeah?" I replied, grinning.

"Shut up, hm!"

"No, hm!"

"Why you little…"

"Brat, stop acting like a child and start eating. I am not in the mood for your childish attitude", warned Sasori.

"Oh, loosen up a little, Pinocchio", I sighed.

"I do not know who this Pinocchio person is but would you please refrain to refer me as such?"

"Hum… nan, don't want to."

Before he could add anything, Konan and Hidan entered the room.

"Oh, it's Blue Beatle and the Zombie Psycho!"

"Shut up, bitch."

"Bitch is a dog, a dog bark, bark is part of a tree, the tree is part of nature and nature is beautiful, so thank you but I'm afraid I can't return the compliment! "I smiled sweetly.

"I'm going to rip your head off you fucking scum!" He snarled.

"Who's the one who got decapitated? Oh, that's right, I believe _I_ am the one who ripped _your_ head off so we are going to make things clear, shall we?" I asked innocently.

My smile dropped and a dark aura surrounded me.

 _"_ _You_ have no power here. _I_ am in charge and _I_ am going to established a few rules so sit your fucking ass on this fucking chair, shut your filthy mouth and listen closely 'cause I won't repeat myself and if you cause one single problem, I _will_ decapitate you again and bury your head in the backyard. Have I made myself clear?"

He grumbled something under his breath and sat down on the chair while Konan took a place next to Pein.

"I said: _have I made myself clear_?" I repeated menacingly.

"Yes ma'am!" He responded, apparently terrified.

I clasped my hands together, smiling again.

"Good! Now, there are a few rules I want to make clear between us. First, _do not_ leave this house without Mia or me, except if I allow you. It is not to restrain you, but you know nothing about this world and could get in big trouble if you decide to go on your own, I started. It is simply for your safety as well as our own."

They all nodded.

"Second, you are not allowed to kill or sacrifice or eat or hurt or even threaten anyone, even less Mia and I. You will not be attack and even tough there are a lot of imbeciles in those streets, none of them are a treat to you so just ignore them or snap at them if you really want to put them at there right place. If you do get in a fight, just make sure to not kill anyone and flee before getting caught. I don't want the authorities on my back", I continued.

I particularly look at Hidan, who just whistled while looking at the opposite wall.

"You are allowed everywhere in the house except for Mia's room, my room and our parent's room. There is also a locked door downstairs and it is lock for a reason so please, don't go inside, okay?"

Deidara was about to make a comment but shut himself when he saw the glare directed to him by Pein.

"If you wish to train, do it in the backyard. It's big enough and I don't really care if you destroy it. Just don't damage the house or the ones around here, and make sure no one can see you. I do not care if you use any jutsu or kekkai genkkai or whatsoever, just… don't use them on Mia or myself. Also, you can keep your weapons since I know that you do not trust us and you must know that we don't trust you either. Even though I believe we can cooperate and resolve any problem as civil people…"

Mia snickered, along with Deidara and Hidan.

"As if it was possible for you to act like a civil person", she mocked.

"Hey, I can if needed so shut you damn mouth and go prepare yourself for school! We are leaving in ten minutes so be ready or I drop you there in your pajamas, and you know very well I _will_ do it", I warned.

"Aye aye, captain!"

She ran out off the kitchen, and I frowned.

"Where was I… oh, yes! As I was saying, you can keep your weapons as long as you don't try to attack my family or myself. I think that will be all for now. Are you okay with those rules?"

I looked to Leader, who nodded.

"These are acceptable and you are right: we do not trust you and it is wise to not trust us, but let's make a truce, shall we?" he responded.

"We'll see. What's the deal?" I frowned.

"You give us shelter, food and clothes, and help us to accommodate to this world until we find a way to return to our own. In exchange, I guaranty the safety of yourself and your family and we will respect the rules you established. The deal will end once we are back in our own world", he explained.

"Yeah, I can live with that but we will have to trust each other if we want this to count, ne? Well, first of, I do believe letting you keep your weapons is a big step from my part, so why don't you make an effort yourself and eat? Promise I didn't poison it."

And, to everyone shock, he actually smile. Like, not an evil grin or a psychopathic one. No, it was a real, amused smile.

"I think that you are correct."

Without more hesitation, he started eating. Seeing him doing so, the others imitated him and soon, everyone was finish.

"Good! So, there's the plan for today: we drop Mia at school, then we go shopping for cloths and food. I'll show you around a little and answer your questions as much as I can, okay?"

I didn't wait for their answer and ran at my room to prepare myself for the long day. Ten minutes latter, I was all fresh and ready. Putting my gloves on, I went to Mia's room.

"You ready, Mia?"

"Coming!"

Two minutes later, everyone was outside. We headed to the school, and I couldn't help but think that I was forgetting something.

"Hey, Shayla?"

"Hum?"

"Don't you think that people will ask questions if they see them? I mean, they are from a very popular show and a guy half-plant and another one half-shark are not very common…" she remarked.

I hit my forehead with my hand.

"Dammit! Knew I was forgetting something!"

I cursed loudly, and Sasori arched and eyebrow.

"Is something the matter?" He asked, stopping everyone.

"Well, you see, everyone will freak out if they see those two –pointing to Kisame and Zetsu- and some fans may easily recognize you", I explained.

"Fans, hm?" Wondered quietly Deidara, frowning.

"Yeah. Like I said, you are very popular, so… could you do the Henge and change you appearance? Not all of it, just enough so that no one will recognize you. And don't worry, I'll help you out!"

Leader nodded his acceptance, and I went to Kisame first.

"Okay, Sushi-chan, you just have to make the gills disappear, and also the teeth, and the blue skin. You'll be okay with the rest. Pinocchio, change your hair color. Play Doh Freak, change your hairs and take off this stupid cope, would you? Oh, and you'll have to make your other mouths disappear until we find some gloves. Greedy Old Man, you have to hide these stitches, change your eyes and remove this mask. Otherwise, everyone will think that you are some drug dealer. Zombie Psycho? Just… put a shirt on or something, 'cause they don't really like exhibitionists in this world…"

"Hey! I'm not an…"

"Pumpkin Head, you just have to take off those piercings of yours and you'll be okay. Blue Beatle… nan, you're all right like this. Plant Guy, just… don't be a plant for the time we are outside, okay? And please, _please,_ don't eat anyone. Also, change your skin color, everyone will freak out if they see someone half white and half black. Lollipop Megalo, I don't think you want to take off your mask so just change its color and don't attract attention. Weasel Boy, just turn off this damn Sharingan and you'll be okay."

I sighed heavily. I didn't breath during my entire tirade. Mia chuckled.

"Geez, Shay-chan, it sounded like you were starting a superhero team or something", she mocked.

My eyes widened and she took a step back, terrified.

"Oh shit."

"Oh my god! We should _totally_ do that! Shayla Storm and the Amazing Ten! Or the Ten Storms! Or… or… the Fantastic Shay Squad! Or…"

Someone hit me in the back of the head and I glared daggers at Deidara.

"Hey! What was that for, Freak!"

"Don't go too hard on him, I asked him to do so", assured my sister. "You were planning to take over the world. Again."

"Aw man, you always have to break my fun, don't you", I whined.

"Of course, that's my purpose in life", se mocked while rolling her eyes.

"I knew it! You evil, evil little thing! I will… oh, look, there's the school."

"Damn! And here I thought that you forgot about it", she grumbled.

She pass the gates while I was shaking my hand in the air.

"Have a nice day!"

"I _will_ kill you when I get back", she promised. "And don't you _dare_ be late!"

"Me? Late? Where do you pick such ideas…" I laughed innocently while rubbing the back of my head.

She shot me one last glance in warning, before going inside. I sighed.

"Man, and the day has just started…"

* * *

 **I know. There is absolutly no excuse for this very normal chapter. Hope I at lest made you smile a little. Just a tiny bit?**

 **...: " _Where am I?"_**

 **Oh, hey Pumpkin Head! Nice of you to join the party!**

 **Pein: " _Why am I here? And who are you?"_**

 **I am... THE MASTER OF THE UNIVERSE! MOUAHAHAHAH!**

 **...: " _Oi, calm down a little, would ya?"_**

 **Damn, Mia, you really do break all the fun. Fucking party pooper...**

 **Mia: _"There as to be someone sane -else than me- on this stupid show!"_**

 **Hey! You're face is stupid!**

 **Pein: _"I do believe that is not the point of this petty conversation"_**

 **Yeah, yeah, Weasley.**

 **Pein: " _Who?"_**

 **Mia: " _Don't pay attention, she's just as crazy as Shayla"_**

 **Am not! Okay, maybe a little... but you are my creation! I don't permit you to insult me!**

 **Mia: " _Tsk"_**

 ***Turn back and take a very lost Pein with her***

 **Hey! Don't you dare turn your back on me, Storm junior! Come back here, would ya?**

 **Anyway, I love reviews so if you post a comment, I'll answer one of your question about myself, my characters or the story, no matter what! Except my address, that is. I don't want perverts at my home tonight. Seriously. But anyway, at the next chapter!**

 **Ja'ne!**


	4. Cars and concern

**I'm back! Thanks for the reviews, and I hope you'll enjoy the fourth chapter!**

 **Warning: Hidan, Shayla and maybe spoilers...**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, Sasuke wouldn't have been an emo.**

* * *

"What the fuck?"

Some people stared at Hidan with reprobation. I stifled a laugh at the frowns on the faces of my new roommates.

"It's a car, Psycho. It's a device that allow us to travel a certain distance without walking", I said, amused.

"How does it work?" Asked Pein, looking interested.

"A car is a wheeled, self-powered motor vehicle used for transportation and a product of the automotive industry. Most definitions of the term specify that cars are designed to run primarily on roads, to have seating for one to eight people, to typically have four wheels with tires, and to be constructed principally for the transport of people rather th…"

I clasped my hand over my mouth, horrified, and I could almost see the question marks dancing around their heads. I laughed, embarrassed.

"Eh, eh… sorry about that, I tend to do this when someone ask me something…" I apologized. "But anyway, we have a few back at the house, if you ever want to check them yourself."

They exchanged glances, not very convinced, but said no more.

"If you have one of those things, then why are we walking?" Whined Deidara.

"Because I don't have a driving permit", I responded. "I'm only thirteen, I'm too young to drive a car. But, if you are willing to learn, I guess you could take lessons… I'm sure Weasel Boy would be able to copy the operations", I assured. "Besides, we are only walking for twenty minutes, and that is without saying that you are friggin ninjas, so less then half an hour shouldn't be too hard, don't you think?"

"Tch."

I stopped everyone on the edge of the sidewalk when the light turned green, allowing all the cars to pass. Well, almost everyone. Hidan, absolutely not paying attention, continued on his way. And of course, what was bound to happen… happened.

I must admit, he got hit pretty hard but hey! He's immortal, remember? So, without hesitation, I did the only thing I could at the moment, and started to laugh my head off. Everyone was staring at me, except for Deidara, Kisame and Kakuzu, who were also laughing. Pein and Zetsu were slightly smiling, Konan looked rater worried, Tobi was panicking and Itachi just stood there, watching without even blinking. But I think I saw his lips twitch a little.

"What in the fucking world fucking happened to me? I swear to Jashin-fucking-sama that'll I'll rip out the heart of the fucking asshole that just fricking hit me! Damn it, that hurt like a fucking bitch!" Yelled Hidan.

I swear I saw an old lady faint when she heard all those filthy words that came out of his stupid big mouth. I walked toward him as he replaced a dislocated shoulder, still cursing under his breath. I poked the bump on his head, earning a yelp from the immortal.

"Hey! Watch out, bitch!"

"Meh, you'll survive", I shrugged. "Now stop making a scene and get up, we still have to go to the mall."

"Show some compassion, here! I just go hit by a crar!"

"Car", I corrected. "And it's not like I'm the one responsible for this, you just had to stay with the others."

"Humph, motherfucker…" he grumbled.

"At least I'm not a zombie whore", I replied. "Now come on, we're wasting time and your attracting unwanted attention."

We went back to the others while all the witnesses around were trashing about the accident. Seeing how Hidan was perfectly fine, they weren't sure anymore if someone really got hit. The Sharingan helped as well to confuse the more persisting ones, and everyone soon forgot the whole incident. It was pure luck, and I wasn't sure if we could put a stunt like this again.

"Please, behave yourselves!" I said, dragging them towards the metro.

I was almost begging. Key word, almost. I won't go that low, I still got my pride, after all. Oh, there's the stairs.

"We are going to take the train, so stay calm and whatever happen, don't get lost. Seriously, I won't be able to find you with all the people that will be in there", I warned.

They nodded and we went down. When we arrived at the underground station, I heard a few gasps from the Akatsuki members.

"Follow me, quickly!"

A few seconds later, we were all sitting in a wagon. For an unknown reason, no one besides us were there… Nan, just kidding. They all projected their killing intent to make everyone leave. Quite convenient, if you ask me. Then, we started moving. Right away, the ninjas were all standing up, kunai in hands. I chuckled.

"Calm down, guys, this thing is use for the same purpose as the cars I was talking about earlier. We will reach our destination in thirty minutes so just relax and enjoy the peace while it last", I suggested, gloved hands behind my head to get more confortable.

"What do you mean?" Frowned Kakuzu.

"You'll see."

Everyone stayed silent for a while. Some were examining the place, others were just waiting, Pein and Konan were talking in low voices, and Deidara and Sasori were arguing about art –like I didn't see this one coming-.

"Shay-chan?"

I opened an eye, glancing at Tobi with mistrust. First, only Mia can call me that. Second, I hate this guy.

"What do you want, Tobi?"

"Why are you wearing gloves?" He asked with innocent curiosity.

Of course, he was all but innocent but hey, what can I say? It's not like I could change the plot. But the other way around, the plot was _already_ change…

"I'm just sensitive to cold", I shrugged.

"But it's so hot! Tobi thinks its way to hot to wear gloves!"

"Okay, lets put this differently: I like wearing gloves like you wear you mask, or Pumpkin Head his piercings, or Kisame Samehada. Got it?" I snapped.

He backed off and went to annoy another member. I could feel the piercing gaze of Konan on me, but decided not to pay attention. It's not like I would tell them.

"We're here!"

Wide eyes, the S-ranked criminals were looking around them, astonished by the view of all the buildings that were almost touching the sky, all the vehicles that were passing by, all the people that were walking around us… In short, by all the energy that emanates from New York and it's habitants.

"Come on, were almost there!"

As we were arriving to the mall, a police passed by us, his siren screaming and screeching my ears. I cringed while clasping my hands on my head to block the atrocious sound, and I could feel the worried look Konan sent to me. I sighed. It was going to be more difficult to hide it than I thought. Oh, well, I'll see later.

We finally reached our destination, and I put on my hood.

"Why are you wearing that? You're a criminal too, yeah?" Joked Deidara.

"I just don't like the crowds…" I grumbled. "Let's get to it. The faster we are done with it, the faster we'll be out of here."

I took out my wallet and give at each of them a special gold card.

"This is a sort of money we use. We'll make all the shops to get everything you need so whatever you do, don't lose this card. It's easy to make another one, but I don't want a stranger to use my parent's money", I explained.

"How much do we have?" Asked Pein.

"No limits", I shrugged. "Come on."

"Wait, what? What do you mean, _no limits_?" frowned Kisame.

"Well, my family is very healthy. We are some of the richest people in the world due to the work and reputation of my parents, so just use however much you want, they won't see the difference", I assured.

I swear I saw Kakuzu drooled over the thought of all the money we had, and I made a mental note to myself to show him the "real" money. I'm sure he'll like it.

We went to the first shop to get clothes.

"Pick what you want, try it in the changing room if you're not sure, and go to counter just there when you're done. Just give the clothes and the card to the lady and wait that she give it back before going. When you're finish, you can wait outside on the bench. I'll provide all the help you'll need. Everyone's okay with that?"

They all nodded, before scattering and going around. Konan, Pein and Kisame, however, were hesitating.

"You sure it's okay? It'll cost a lot", worried the Konan.

"Don't worry, Blue, all the money used here will be back to my parents wallet in the hour anyway", I assured. "Go on!"

"Sweet!" Grinned Kisame.

The other two followed him, and I couldn't help but smile. We passed a few hours there, searching for everything. I helped Konan a lot, and even Hidan asked for some assistance with the t-shirts –more like I forced him to buy some-, and I soon discovered that they were more than just a bunch of criminals. They weren't monsters, they weren't fictional! They were humans, real people with feelings, hearts and souls. They were like a big and crazy family, but a family after all. My heart clenched a little at this thought. Family. When was the last time that we had a time with the whole family? I couldn't remember.

Our parents were always away on a trip, barely passing time with Mia and I, always working or always going to some meetings to the other side of the earth. Geez! Mia barely know them! I remember when she was littler, she though I was actually her mother…

"Bitch!"

Startled, I yelped and fall on my rear. Trying to stop myself, I grabbed the first thing within reach, making the Jashinist fall with me. I got back on my feet and smacked the back of his head.

"Oi, bitch! What was that for?"

I cringed a little. I was the one who made him fall, he haven't done anything… I took out my hand. He looked at me, than my hand, than me again, before grinning and taking it… making me fall again.

"Asshole", I groaned.

"That's for hitting me, crazy ass."

"Whatever, Zombie Psycho. What did you want?"

"Leader sent me to fetch you, everyone's ready to go."

I nodded, and was ready to join the others, but Hidan was staring at me with a frown.

"What?"

"Are… you okay? You seemed a bit off…"

Wait, was the Zombie Psycho actually caring for me?

"Oh, is the Immortal Masochist actually concerned for the little bitch I am?" I mocked sweetly.

"Tch, just fucking forget it, Princess", he grumbled before heading towards the others.

I was acting like a real ass, I knew it, and guilt took upon pride for once.

"Hey, Hidan?"

He stopped in his tracks, mildly surprise that I called him by his name.

"I'm alright. Thanks… for asking."

His lips twitched in a small smile, and he shrugged.

"Whatever, bitch. You coming?"

"Geez, calm your panties, Zombie Whore. I'm coming!"

And I couldn't help but also smile.

* * *

 **So, how was it? Review, review, review! Oh, and... REVIEWS!**

 **...: " _I think they understand, Bibi"_**

 **Shayla, what are you doing here (again)?**

 **Shayla: " _Just enjoying the place. It is so amazing to..."_**

 **..." _ART IS A BANG, YEAH!"_**

 **...**

 **Shayla: " _..._ "**

 **... What was that?**

 **Shayla *nervous laugh*: " _Oh, nothing, nothing! Don't worry about..."_**

 **Deidara: " _COME BACK HERE, STORM! I'M GONNA BLOW YOU UP, YEAH!"_**

 **Shayla: _"Err... I have to flee. See ya!"_**

 ***ran away as if the entire herd that killed Mufasa was coming after her***

 **TEN SECONDS LATER**

 **Deidara: _"Hey, have you seen an insane bitch arround here, hm? I have to... show her some of my art, yeah"_**

 **She went this way *point in the correct direction***

 **Deidara: " _Thanks, yeah. STORM, I'M COMING FOR YOU, HM!_ "**

 ***Go the way indicated***

 **Deidara: " _ART IS A BLAST, HM!"_**

 ***Loud explosions and screams***

 **Shayla: " _I FUCKING HATE YOU, BIBI!"_**

 **You wouldn't be the first.**

 **But anyway... ja'ne!**


	5. Bitches and mysteries

**I'm back! So, I just wanted to thanks TwinWolves for your presence and comments at all the chapters, and also thanks RainbowBright333, manue1765, Akiha Suzuki and MrGoodyTwoShoes for your reviews. Oh, and the one reader anonymous under the name of "Naruto"... I just don't understand your review. Like, literally. I don't get what you want to say so if you could precise, I would appreciate it because I'm kind of lost.**

 **So, there goes the fifth chapter!**

 **Warning: Hidan, Shayla, maybe spoilers AND a special catfight...**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, I wouldn't be at school.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

There was too much people. Too much noises. Too much images. Too much of everything. Clinging my head while gritting my teeth, I was trying to focus on the seconds that were passing, not paying attention to anything else. Resulting with me bumping into someone.

We both fall to the ground in a loud 'THUD'. There also was a strange splash, and a yelp. I rubbed my head, cringing.

"God, stop shrieking like a banshee", I winced.

"You fool! Look at what you have done to my new shirt!"

I finally opened my eyes, only to find a girl around my age sitting in front of me, her smoothie all over her shirt. She was wearing a short skirt –really, really short-, a neckline _very_ revealing, a hairstyle to the latest fashion, some really high heels and a hell-of-a-lot of makeup.

"You bitch, do you know who I am?"

Man, she's exactly the kind of person I hate.

"Wee-oo! Wee-oo! slut-alarm activated!" I groaned.

"How dare you…"

Fire was storming in her eyes while the members of the Akatsuki were snickering behind me. I got up, she did the same, furious.

"Hey, do you have rabies or something? Cause I swear I saw some foam just there…" I asked, pointing at her mouth.

"You whore! Do you know who you are talking too?" Asked one of the girls behind her.

"And who are you? One of her bitches?" I retorted, slightly annoyed by the situation.

They gasps, and the Slut Queen posed her fists on her hips.

"I am Serina Willerblade, heiress of the Willerblade fortune and one of the most powerful family in this world, and you dare talk back to me!?"

"If it's a title battle that you want, then you already lost", I shrugged. Name's Shayla Storm. The Willerblade work for my father since the beginning of the company so back off, would ya? I just want to go home so…"

"You're lying, you little slut!"

"Listen here, I'm not searching for trouble, okay? I'll buy you a new smoothie if that's what you want and then we'll go our separate ways and never see each other again. Deal?" I suggested.

"Like I will ever make a deal with a low-cast like you! You are lying, everyone here can see that!" Her tone was bitter.

"What, so I'm not an heiress because I'm not acting like a whore? Seriously, girl, watch out for the makeup, you look like a zombie and trust me, I know two and it's not pretty", I assured.

"Hey!" Whined Hidan in the background.

"Not only are you a liar, a slut and a filthy mouth, but you're also crazy!" Se mocked.

Wait, was she seriously treating _me_ of filthy mouth? Man, there are some crazy people in this world.

"Oi, I'm just trying to be nice, here!" I frowned. "Now get out of my way before it gets ugly, 'cause I have no intentions to pass the rest of the day dealing with a banshee and her lap dogs."

I tried to pass her, but she grabbed roughly my arm. I tensed.

"Let go of my arm. Right. Now", I muttered menacingly.

"Or what, bitch?

Without more hesitation, I slammed my fist against her "pretty" face. There was a loud crack, and she fall on the ground again, blood flowing from her nose and her mouth. She started crying and choking at the same time, and all her "friends" went to her, shrieking.

"For Jashin sake, shut the hell up! I didn't hit that hard, so stop whining, would ya? Geez, I'm tired of this shit. I'm out of here! Oh, and remember that: if you ever search problems with me _ever again_ , I swear it'll be more than a punch in the face that you'll get, got it?" I warned while cracking my knuckles.

She didn't respond, sobbing, but I knew she heard me. I turned to the Akatsuki, and I could tell they were _very_ amused by the whole situation. Hell! Some of them were coughing to cover their laughs!

"Come on, guys, I heard somewhere that stupidity is contagious, and I prefer not to find out so soon in my life."

I think it was the last straw because Hidan, Kisame and Deidara burst out laughing. Tobi was giggling along with Konan. Sasori, Zetsu, Itachi, Kakuzu and Pein were smirking, clearly enjoying the show.

While leaving, I could feel the glares the other girls sent to me. And I didn't liked it one bit. So, stopping in my tracks, I turned back towards them.

"Oh, does the lap dogs want to stand for their master?" I snickered.

They backed off and flew without hesitation, the Slut Queen in their arms.

"That's what I thought", I groaned. "All barks but no bites. Tch."

Once we were back in the wagon –were there was no one again, and I'm really thankful for that-, they couldn't hold it anymore.

"Holy crap that was some catfight!" Whistled Kisame.

"That was awesome, yeah!" Exclaimed Deidara. "How you just punched her in the face like it was nothing, hm!"

"Tch, whore has it coming", I grumbled, crossing my arms on my chest.

I was feeling much better. It was silent, calm, and I didn't had to deal with some princess who thought she owned everyone and everything. Oh joy.

We were finally back to the house. We left Zetsu to the cemetery –he promised no one would see him-, Kakuzu was counting all the money I found for him, Sasori was working on a new puppet, Pein was studying in my father's office, Deidara, Kisame and Hidan were checking the different cars in the garage, Tobi was watching a kid's show and Itachi was somewhere in the library. Finally, Konan was… just beside me, now that I think about it. She looked concerned.

"Is there a problem?" I asked.

"Can I talk to you for a few minutes? Alone?"

"Err… sure?"

We went to my room, were no one would hear us. I don't know what this is about, but I have a bad feeling about this.

Crap. I can't believe I actually told her. But, in a way, it made me feel better. If I lost control when Mia wasn't around like today, Konan would know how to help me, at least. And I think it brought us closer. Anyway, she promised she wouldn't tell the others, and I trusted her.

"What were you talking about, yeah?"

I turned to Deidara, who was looking at a sculpture with a mischievous grin.

"None of your concern", I replied. "And no, you can't make it explode."

"Aw, men!"

Suddenly, something tickled in my head, sign that I was forgetting something. I frowned, and Konan placed an hand on my shoulder.

"Something wrong?" she asked.

"I forgot something, but I can't remember what…" I mumbled.

"It shouldn't be that important **if you fucking forgot it** ," remarked Zetsu, coming out of nowhere.

"Yeah, I guess you're right, Plant Guy", I shrugged. "It shouldn't be that… HOLY MOTHERFUCKING SHIT!"

I put on my shoes, took my jacket and my gloves, and ran outside, slamming the door behind me, before running toward the school. I forgot Mia. Again. She would never let me live in peace.

The school was soon in sight.

"SHAYLAAAAAA!" She screamed, furious, running towards me.

"AAAAAH! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!"

* * *

 ***Sigh* Shayla, what are you doing here for the _third_ time?**

 **Shayla: " _Well, if you hadn't notive, my sister is actully searching for me and wants to kill me so I'm just hiding"_**

 **You really love to annoy the hell out of everyone, don't you?**

 **Shayla: _"Oi, you're the one that created me, ya know?"_**

 **And I'm seriously starting to regret it...**

 ***Loud sobs and puppy eyes***

 **Shayla: " _How could you say something so mean to me? I thought we were friends!"_**

 **I thought too but then, all my Nutella mysteriously** **disappeared and life lost all its sens. Crazy, right?**

 ***sheepish laugh, start backing away***

 **Shayla: " _Err... I think I'll go, now. I have... homeworks?"_**

 **You haven't even started school yet!**

 **Shayla: " _Yeah well... see ya!"_**

 ***Starts running away***

 **...: " _SHAYLAAAAAA!"_**

 **Shayla: _"SHIT! Wrong way! Please, Mia, spare me! No, don't you dare... Put back this frying pan n... OUCH! Bad shrimp, bad... OW!"_**

 **So, umh, yeah... see you in the next chapter and... REVIEWS!**


	6. Coffee and nonsense

**Yo! So, this is more of a fill in chapter, because I want at least some sense in this story. Yes, yes, I do. Not too much, but... okay, anyway, there's the sixth chapter of Akatsuki's Storm.**

 **Warning: Hidan, Shayla, maybe some spoilers...**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naryto. If I did, it wouldn't be as awesome as it is now.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Second day with the Akatsuki. They were accommodating quickly, I have to give them that. Already, they were able to use the television and serve themselves the breakfast. Wait… shit! I totally forgot to buy more food! Ah, fuck that, I'll go later. Too early to think about it.

"Morning fellas!" I yelled, entering the kitchen.

A few groans and a "Good morning Shay-chan! Tobi is a good boy! Tobi said good morning!" responded to me, and I rolled my eyes.

"Ah, who would have thought that ninjas weren't morning people?" I snickered.

"Shut up, bitch. Too early for this crap", muttered Hidan, head on the table.

"I know what would wake you up!" I assured.

A few minutes later, I posed coffee on the table. The criminals frowned, eying the strange mixture that I was serving them.

"What's that?" Asked Konan, curious.

"Coffee. I don't really like it, but it sure as hell wake you up", I assured. "Go on, try!"

Hidan, to everyone surprise, was the first one to take a shot. He drank nearly everything, before opening his bloodshot eyes to me.

"More…" he growled.

"Oh crap, he became a real zombie!" Panicked Mia.

When she saw my face, she stopped, wide eyes, reading my thoughts.

"Don't you dare serve him more, Shayla Storm", she said, dead serious.

"Aw, man! Why not?" I whined.

"Do you have a death wish?" She asked, speechless. "He's going to kill us all!"

"How would you know?"

But seeing her stare, I finally gave in and put the coffee away from the Jashinist.

"No, mooooore!"

"Someone restrain him!"

"I don't have a good feeling about this."

"It's going to finish in a bloodshed!"

"Tobi is a good boy so Tobi gave the coffee back at Hidan! Yay!"

"You moron, he'll be uncontrollable, yeah!"

"We're so doomed."

"MOOOOOORE!"

"AH! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"

"Yep, definitely doomed."

"Ouch! Don't hit Tobi, Deidara-sempai! Tobi is a good boy!"

"Crap, he's going to take his scythe!"

"Someone hide it!"

"Gim'me mooooore!

"What's going on, here!?"

Everyone turned to Pain, who was staring at us with his creepy ringed eyes, looking _very_ annoyed. Kakuzu used the diversion to knock Hidan out before locking him up in a closet.

"Err… someone else want some coffee?"

Everyone stare at me, and I laughed while rubbing the back of my head sheepishly.

"Or… maybe not… But I have orange juice!"

"Why am I here already?" Asked Sasori, looking bored.

"Because you are one of the most normal of the bunch, and I didn't wanted to babysit the others while shopping", I responded. "What, you're scared? I can hold your hand if you want."

"No, you don't have to." He sighed.

"But was leaving them alone a good idea?" Asked Konan.

"They're not alone, Mia is with them! And I asked Itachi to watch them while we were shopping", I shrugged.

"You do realize that he will be reading all along and won't keep an eye on them?" Sasori lifted an eyebrow.

"So what? They know what is waiting for them if they broke anything and as long as the house is standing when we're back…"

"I see your point, but stand by my words: it wasn't a very wise idea." He said.

"Since when am I the wise one?" I replied.

He chuckled, and I grinned a little.

"Good point." He nodded.

"So, what are we taking?" Demanded Konan.

"A little of everything, I guess. I don't want to come back here each week, so we'll probably have to just buy everything that we can keep for a while."

"I see."

We went inside and started taking everything we needed.

One hour, at least sixty frozen pizzas and height caddy later, we were heading back to the house. Well, trying to. Finally, I gave in and commanded for an express delivery.

On the way, my guts twisted in my stomach. Something was wrong. Very wrong. After a few more minutes, I couldn't take it anymore.

"Rah, damn it!"

I took out my phone, ignoring the questioning glance that Sasori and Konan were giving me. Taping the house number, I waited two ringing before my sister finally answered. Yep, something was definitely wrong. She answered too quickly.

"What's happening?" I asked, dead serious –and that doesn't happen often-.

 _"_ _W… what? What are you talking about? Nothing's wrong, everything is perfectly fine..."_

"Really?" I lifted an eyebrow.

 _"_ _Yeah!"_

"Really, really?"

 _"_ _Yeah, of course! Why would there be a problem?"_ She laughed in a miserable attempt to escape my interrogation.

 _"_ _KATSU!"_

A loud explosion echoed at the other end of the line.

"What was that?" I asked in a harsh tone.

 _"_ _What? You heard something? I definitely heard nothing, nope, nothing at all, ah ah…"_

 _"_ _KATSU!"_

 ** _BOOM!_**

 _"_ _Ow, Deidara-sempai, don't kill Tobi because Tobi is…"_

 _"_ _KATSU!"_

 ** _BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!_**

There was a moment of silence, then a sigh.

"Is there a chance that you didn't heard any of this?"

"Not one. I'm coming back right now and you better have a good explanation for all this crap!"

I hang up, and shook my head, desperate, before falling dramatically in the arms of the puppeteer.

"Ah, what have I done! We are doom, doom I say!"

Konan chuckled, and Sasori smirked. That's when a strange sound made his way to my ears.

 _"_ _Thump. Thump. Thump"_

Frowning, I concentrated on it.

 _"_ _Ta-thump. Ta-thump. Ta-thump"_

That's when I realized that it was coming from the puppet master. Or, from is chest. And that's when it hit me. He was alive. Or, if you prefer, _he wasn't a friggin puppet._

I froze a little.

If that was the case, then not only Orochimaru should have been with them, but Tobi and Deidara shouldn't be a part of the organization already and Konoha would never have heard of the Akatsuki. But, it is because of Konoha ninjas that they were sent here, so that doesn't make any sense!

"Hey, everything alright?" Worried Konan.

"Yeah, I just had a question… when did Orochimaru left the Akatsuki?" I asked, trying to act like it was a random question.

"Orochimaru?" frowned Sasori, looking surprise. "Why would the future Hokage join a criminal organization?"

"Future… Hokage?" I repeated, astonish.

"Well, yes. Along with his two teammates, they were all apprentices of the current Hokage and this one is soon going to give up his place. He named Orochimaru as the one who would take his place when the time comes", explained Konan.

"WHAT!?"

It made even less sense now. Orochimaru was still in Konoha? But if he was the future Hokage, then that meant he wouldn't leave the village, resulting that Sasuke wouldn't flee to gain power. He wouldn't kill his brother, then work with Madara. That also mean Deidara would live, Sasuke wouldn't kill Danzo, and Naruto and Sakura wouldn't become stronger in order to bring him back, so that would mean Sasori would stay alive, along with Pein –or Nagato-, Konoha wouldn't be destroyed, Tsunade wouldn't be in a coma and Danzo wouldn't take her place, and… aw man, that's way to much. There is way too much consequences, I don't even want to think about it. But then again, just them being here change the whole plot, so what with all of that? I had to make things clear, and fast.

"What about the bijuus?" I asked, not even caring if they knew about my knowledge of their world anymore. "And the jinchuurikis?"

"What are the tailed beasts doing in all of that?" Sasori tilted his head.

"Well, how many did you caught?"

"Why would we caught the tailed beasts?" Responded Konan, also frowning.

"Damn, I need to speak to Pumpkin Head", I sighed. "I think it will make things clearer for everyone."

I continued my way, lost in my thoughts.

"I don't get it", finally said Sasori, still behind with the blue haired ninja.

"Me neither." She shrugged.

But I couldn't car less. For now, I had more important matters.

I couldn't hold back a sigh of relief when I saw that the house was still standing, that there wasn't any police around and that there wasn't any sign of and explosion. What did worried me was the angelic faces that welcomed us when we entered the house. I placed my fists on my hips, looking around.

"Okay, what happened?" I asked, afraid of what they would respond.

They stayed silent. For three seconds.

"It was Tobi's fault, yeah!" Exclaimed Deidara, panicked. "He didn't stop annoying me so I tried to explode him but he dodge and…"

He stopped dead in his tracks, looking pale.

"And?" I pressed.

"Oh, whatever! Deidara made the TV explode, along with the dinning room and the garden while trying to make Tobi shut his mouth because he was annoying everyone with as stupid song he learned!" My sister gave in.

"How bad is it?" I asked, worried.

"Err… I would say _not that bad_ but since I'm an horrible liar, I'll just say to go see for yourself", she sighed.

I went to the dinning room, or what was left of it.

"Damn, we'll have to call someone to repair everything", I sighed, head in my hands. "Or not. Deidara!"

He gulped, looking like a dead guy as his skin was pale.

"Y… yeah?"

"You are going to repair everything you broke. I don't care how, but you will make it back the way it was. Tobi, Mia and Weasel Boy, you'll help him."

"What? But I didn't do anything!" Pleaded my sister.

"You were supposed to watch over them, and so was Uchiha", I replied. "And Tobi, it's part your fault so you'll help."

"What about the garden and the TV?" Remarked Kakuzu.

"I don't care about the backyard. It is _your_ training ground, after all, and I didn't expected it to last more then a few days. For the TV, I'll just command another", I shrugged.

"Again", whispered Mia under her breath.

"What do you fucking mean by that?" Asked Hidan, curious.

My cheeks were suddenly burning, and my sister snickered.

"Shayla has an habit to destroy the television each time she get the chance, so it's pretty normal around here", she explained.

"Hey, it was only a few times!" I defended myself.

"Yeah, a few ten times… each month."

I simply crossed my arms, having nothing more to defend my honor, and the others laughed a little. That's when I remembered why I was so serious when I got here.

"Damn, that's right!" I exclaimed. "Okay, everyone go back to what he was doing, except for Shrimp, Play Doh Freak, Lollipop Megalo and Weasel Boy. Konan, can you come with me? I have to speak with Pein."

I ignored the sights, shrugs and whines and we went upstairs to my father's office, were the Leader was working most of the time. It was time to clear some things.

 **So, just to make things clear... you can post reviews. In fact, I am begging you... okay, I won't go that low, but you get my point!**

 **...:" _BIBI-CHAAAAAN!"_**

 **Crap, I thought I lost him. Hey, Tobi.**

 **Tobi:" _TOBI F_ _INALLY FOUND YOU, AUTHOR-CHAN! TOBI IS HAPPY AND WANT'S TO THANK YOU FOR THIS WONDERFUL STORY!"_**

 **There, take example on Tobi!**

 **Tobi:" _YEAH! YEAH! TAKE EXAMPLE ON TOBI BECAUSE TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!"_**

 **Yes, a very good boy. There, have a cookie.**

 **Tobi:" _YEAH! A COOKIE! HEY, ITACHI-SEMPAI, TOBI GOT A COOKIE BECAUSE TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!"_**

 **Uh-oh.**

 **...:" _Cookies?"_**

 **Sorry, Weasel Boy, I don't have more.**

 ***Low growl***

 **Itachi:" _I want cookies"_**

 **But I don't...**

 ***Activate his** **Sharingan***

 **Hey, no fare!**

 **Itachi:" _COOKIIIIIES!"_**

 **Crap, I gotta go. See ya!**

 **Itachi:" _COOKIIIIIIES!"_**


	7. Clarification and destroyed egos

**Omg, it's so great! Thanks to TheTwinWolves and** **RainbowBright333, I'm all pumped up for the next chapter!**

 **Warning: Hidan, Shayla and NOW is the time for spoilers! Serisouly, if you haven't seen all of the show, _do not_ read this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, Sasori would have another fight with Sakura when he come's back with the Edo Tensei.**

* * *

"What can I do for you?" Asked Pein when we entered.

I closed the door behind me, and took a seat in front of him.

"What I am about to say will be hard to believe, and I left to your discretion the decision to inform the rest of the organization afterward, depending on the information given to you", I started.

He lifted an eyebrow at my serious tone –that was unusual, to say the least- but must have sense it was important since he asked Konan to look if someone was eavesdropping.

"I'm listening."

"Okay. In this world, you are not real. You are fictional characters from a story called after the nine-tailed jinchuuriki, Naruto. The story was first in a book called "manga", then become a very popular TV Show. That is the reason why none of you is allowed outside with you current appearance, and also why I know so much about you and all the members of the Akatsuki. But, knowing the story also implied that I know the past, the present and the future. Your, future."

I paused. He seemed shocked, but nodded, following everything I was saying for now.

"Okay, that's where it become a little complicated", I sighed. "In the story, you are supposed to be a criminal organization that is chasing the bijuus with the intention to use their power to install your reign on this world, to unit everyone in a sort-of-peace…"

"It's stupid", cut Pein. "The power of the tailed beasts is to big for humans to control, even for us. And I can assure you that we have no intention of taking over the world."

"That's what I thought when I asked Konan and Sasori earlier", I nodded. "But, if the bijuus are not your goal, what is it?"

"We have none. We are merely an organization that came together because no one wanted anything to do with us, replied Konan. During years, we recruited the members that are currently under this roof, in order to give them a place where they can be who they are without being judge. We are merely criminals because we became rogue ninjas, nothing more."

"I understand. So, that means that my knowledge of the future is corrupted. And that I can try to help you without my morals being questioned", I smiled.

"What do you mean?"

"In the original story, only two members of the Akatsuki are still alive. Now, I can save all the others! Isn't that great?" I exclaimed. "Of course, it is not bound too happen since everything has change, but hell! If I can change the future, then I will!"

He smiled, and Konan chuckled. I grinned, but my smile disappear.

"But I need to know something very important", I declare. "About Tobi."

"What about him?" Frowned the Leader.

"His real name is Obito Uchiha. He will take control of this organization saying he is Madara Uchiha, and will lead to an horrible war that will make countless of victims", I announced. "So, what to do about him? Of course, I may be wrong. After all that is happening…"

"You are wrong", he affirm. "Or, half-wrong."

"What do you mean?"

Konan stepped in.

"Tobi was suffering from multiples personalities. We managed to cure him, chasing both the personalities of Obito and Madara Uchiha, leaving only Tobi Uchiha, the younger brother of Obito, who is dead trying to protect him", she explained.

"I see."

We stayed silent for a moment.

"I think it would be wise to share these informations with the rest of the organization", said Konan. "That way, it will be easier to prevent any… undesirable events that could occur."

"I agree", nodded Pein.

"Good! Then I suggest that we do it now. It will be something less to care about", I sighed.

I get back on my feet.

"Thanks for the help, Pumpkin Head. I wasn't sure what to do about all that crap", I smiled with a thumbs-up.

He groaned at the nickname but nodded his head nonetheless, before getting up.

"I shall follow you and help you explain the situation. We don't want the house destroyed, now, do we?"

"Aw man, what a drag", I whined, remembering the short temper of some of the members. "But in a way, it'll be fun… Come on! Let's go destroy the ego of the members… I mean, let's go help them prevent their potential death!"

They shook their head, clearly amused by my antics but at the same time, a little desperate. I only smiled in response.

After gathering all the members back in the living room, I explained all the TV show and fictional character thing, before going the the most amusing part.

"Okay, so the first to die is Pinocchio." I announced.

"What?"

He seemed shock, along with the other members. After all, Sasori was one of the strongest.

"Yeah, a girl really cool named Sakura Haruno will kill you with the help of your grandmother, Lady Chiyo. She'll destroy Hiruko and the Third Kazekage, and even managed to find an antidote to the poison you created. Like I said, she's a really cool character, even though she's quite useless before Shippuden… but anyway, Lady Chiyo is going to use the Mother and Father puppets to stab you in the heart", I explained. "Of course, that was before. Since you don't chase the bijuus, you won't capture the one-tailed jinchuuriki and, therefore, will not encounter them. So just… don't fight them, and you should stay alive", I explained.

He nodded, sulking about the fact that a little girl and a granny managed to kill him without even following him with the same fate.

"Next are Zombie Psycho and Greedy Old Man."

"No fucking way!" Screamed the Jashinist, eyes wide. "I'm a fucking immortal, bitch! I can't die!"

"So someone managed to destroy all my five hearts…" muttered Kakuzu.

He nodded.

"Impressive."

"But I can't be dead!" Repeated Hidan. "It's fucking impossible!"

"Well, you're not exactly dead", I corrected. "You just got exploded, before getting buried in a ten feat whole, and you don't get out of it."

"But how…"

"You killed Asuma Sarutobi, and his three students go after you for revenge. The coolest one, Shikamaru Nara, will manage to trap you, make you explode and then burry you in his family's forest. Kakuzu, you'll be kill by Naruto Uzumaki, the nine-tailed jinchuuriki, because they use a very nice strategy that I don't feel like explaining. You just have to let Asuma Sarutobi live and make sure that they don't get a blood simple from Kakuzu, and you'll both stay alive", I continued.

Hidan was now sulking along with Sasori, and Kakuzu merely shrugged before returning to his –my- money.

"Next is the Play Doh Freak."

I smirked when he started screaming something along the line "I can't die! I'm too young and fantastic to die!".

"You are kill by Weasel Boy's little brother, Sasuke Uchiha", I affirmed. "You make yourself explode while trying to take him down with you. That doesn't work, by the way. He's still alive."

"Aw, that shithead! Itachi, your brother's an asshole, yeah!"

"But since he didn't went to Orochimaru to gain more power, he don't get the mark and therefore, if you ever encounter him, you should be able to just kill him, even though I don't suggest because it would fuck up the plot more then it is now. You just have to let go of your kamikaze instincts and you'll stay alive", I assured.

"What is Orochimaru doing in all of this?" Frowned Kisame.

"You'll see… right now, now that I think about it. The next one to die is Weasel Boy, killed by his own brother."

Now, everyone was beyond shock, if that was possible. Even Uchiha seemed a little taken aback.

"My own brother, hm…" he repeated.

"Well, you see, in the manga version, you eradicated all your clan, except for Sasuke. So, he became an emo that crave for power with the goal to kill you and avenge your clan. Orochimaru, who is a rogue ninja in the story, give him the cursed mark and make him join him. Later, Emo Junior become super strong, kill Orochimaru and assemble a team, before searching for you. When he finds you, after the fight with Deidara, you battle and he kill you."

"It won't happen, since I didn't eradicated the Uchiha Clan", he assured. "He is still in Konoha, yes, under the teaching of Orochimaru, but he doesn't seem to mind my absence."

I think I was the only one who noticed the barest hint of a sad smile on his lips, but it must be because I know his past-that-finally-didn't-happened.

"Then, there is Pumpkin Head. There again, there is no chance that he dies like in the show because he would have to attack and destroy Konoha in order to capture the nine-tailed jinchuuriki. Naruto destroyed your six paths and finally make you see the craziness of your goal. So, to make up for the attack, you resurrect everyone, giving away your life in exchange. But, as I said, it won't happen so don't worry about this one", I said.

I sighed. That's were it would get complicated.

"Tobi then reveals himself as Madara Uchiha and take over the Akatsuki, taking in Emo Junior and his team, and killing Konan in the process. Then, he declare the Fourth Ninja War to all the nations. Kisame die trying to retrieve the rest of the jinchuurikis. Result, Tobi and Zetsu are the only original members still alive", I revealed.

I took them a few seconds to catch what I was saying.

"What? No way!"

"This idiot took over Akatsuki, yeah?"

"Tobi did what?"

"The Fourth Ninja War? No kidding here."

"Ah **, ah!** We are still alive **and you're all dead**. What **losers!"**

"Shut the hell up, Zetsu! I can't believe you all fucking left me in a hole!"

Watching the ruckus and all the deflating egos, I couldn't help but smirked. They were an interesting bunch, real people. I would help them survive, no matter what. After all, it's not like I have better to do.

* * *

 **So, there it is... the seventh chapter! So, I hope it answered some questions about with the Akatsuki members were OOC's or not actually like in the show, and know that if I did the story that way, it is because I am serisouly thinking about making a sequel. There is nothing wrote for now, just ideas, but I kind of like it so...**

 **...:" _What? No way in hell will there be a sequel!"_**

 **Hidan *sigh* what are you doing here?**

 **Hidan:" _If you fucking dare to make a sequel to this hellish story, I swear I'll..."_**

 ***Black threads coming out of nowhere trap him and kidnap him***

 **Phew, thanks Kaku-chan!**

 **Kakuzu:" _Do not call me that. I only did it because you give me money"_**

 **Twenty dollors if you keep him quiet for the rest of the day.**

 **Kakuzu:" _Deal"_**

 **Hidan:" _Umphhphemphem!"_**

 ***Both** **disappear***

 **Man, what a drag. But anyway, reviews are still welcomed!** **Oh, and I have a challenge for all the readers!**

 **As many of you could see in the previous chapters, Shayla seemed to have some sort of secret... more will come along the way, but for those who guessed right the first one -that appeared when they went to the mall, I'd say all the chapters during this period-, I'll give you a clue for the next one.**

 **So... reviews!**


	8. Experimentation and proposition

**Ohayo! So, no reviews for the last chapter *go sulking in a corner***

 **However, I'm in the mood to release another one, so it's not that big of a deal BUT maybe a review for this chapter, pretty please with a cherry on top?**

 **Anyway...**

 **Warning: Hidan, Shayla and maybe spoilers**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, I wouldn't go to school.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

I was bored. Like, very, very bored. How was it even possible? I mean, the friggin Akatsuki are in my house, but I'm bored. So, so bored.

Kisame was by my side, moping in front of the TV. Tobi, Mia, Sasori and Hidan all went to the park. Itachi was reading, Zetsu was in the cemetery –again-, Kakuzu was still counting his money, Deidara was sculpting something, and Pein and Konan were working upstairs. It was silent. Horribly silent. Then, an idea struck me.

"Hey, Sushi-chan?"

"Humph?" He groaned, not appreciation the nickname

"Samehada absorb the chakra of your opponent, right?"

"Yeah…" he confirmed, not knowing where this was going.

"But the people of this world doesn't have any chakra, so what would happen if you were to use it on them? Me, for example?"

He frowned.

"I… don't know. I have absolutely no idea."

"So, what do you say about finding out?" I asked.

He grinned, jumping on his feet.

"Hell yeah!"

"Wait a minute, hm!"

We turned to Deidara, who was staring at us with palpable disbelief.

"You are going to let him hit you with Samehada without knowing the effects that could have on you, yeah?" He resumed, wide eyes.

"That's why we're doing it, Play Doh Freak! Duh!" I rolled my eyes at his evident stupidity.

"Well said, kiddo! Come on, I can't wait to see what'll happen!" Exclaimed Kisame.

"I'm all fired up!" I yelled, a fist in the air.

The blond terrorist was looking at Kisame, then me, then back at Kisame, then back at me, before shaking his head and returning to his clay.

"You're both crazy, yeah", he muttered.

Ignoring him, we went in the backyard. If it was less messy then yesterday, it was still really messed up. But hey, why would I care? I took out my own katana, a gift from my father when he came back from a trip in Japan. I swung the sword a little, before facing my opponent. He lifted an eyebrow.

"I won't go down without a fight!" I assured. "What, is the oversized sushi suddenly afraid?"

"Tch, arrogant brat. You think you can defeat me? I'm one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist! You don't stand a chance!"

I brought down my katana, slicing a bust in two, before placing myself in a defensive position.

"Fine, but don't come back crying. You ready, shrimp?" Grinned Kisame, wielding Samehada in front of him.

"Bring it on, Sushi-chan! Give your worst!" I mocked, preparing for the assault.

His smirk widened and he suddenly disappear. I turned around, in time to see him bring down his sword on me. I blocked Samehada, just in time, but struggle greatly to stand, crushed by the amazing strength of my opponent.

I knew very well that I didn't have a snowball chance to win this spar. I mean, he's a friggin ninja, and one of the most powerful of his world! Of course I didn't stand a chance! But that wouldn't stop me from trying.

I'm quite proud to say that I last at least two minutes. For some people, it's not much, but I could tell that even Kisame was impressed that I lasted this long. I didn't had real combat training, but I wasn't an amateur either.

I suddenly jumped to the side, my survival instincts kicking in –even though I knew he wouldn't kill me-. However, he managed to scrap my arm. And let tell you one thing…

"HOLY MOTHERFUCKING SHIT! OH FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK! THAT HEART LIKE A FUCKING BITCH!"

"I can't believe it."

Kisame and I exchange a glance, and I couldn't decide if the situation was grave or terribly amusing. And I could tell that he was as confused as me.

"We spar a little, so what? It's not like I'm gonna die", I shrugged.

Pein stared at me, and I shifted a little under his piercing gaze.

"Okay, that hurt like hell, but I'm tougher then I look!" I assured, gritting my teeth while trying to ignore the pain.

"But you didn't knew the effect that Samehada would have on you since you don't have chakra!" Sighed the Leader.

"That's why we tried, so… Fuck, don't touch that!" I hissed at Weasel Boy.

He glanced at me, looking bored, gaze in his hands.

"If we don't stop the bleeding now, you could die from blood lost, so stay still and let me bandage it", he simply replied.

"But it hurts!" I whined.

"Then, you shouldn't have been so foolish to think that you could win against my partner", he responded, no more looking at me.

"Oi, I may be crazy, but I'm not stupid!" I snapped. "I didn't stand a chance against Sushi-chan, he's a friggin ninja!"

"So why did you fight?" Asked Pein, curious.

"I was bored, that's why. And curious", I shrugged.

Itachi let out a sigh, and took a step back. The fact is, my injury was still bleeding.

"Err… weren't you supposed to stop the blood or something? Do your job, Weasel Boy! I don't want to die right now!" I exclaimed.

"What is it, Itachi?" Frowned Kisame, speaking for the first time.

"It seems that since Samehada wasn't able to retire any chakra from her, he destroyed some blood vessels in her arm, resulting by the impossibility to stop the blood flow", announced Uchiha.

I froze.

"Crap", breathed Kisame.

"Oh. My. God. I'm going to die… I'M GOING TO DIE!" I panicked.

"No, you won't."

"I won't?" I repeated, looking stupidly at Pein.

"You won't."

"You better explain yourself, Pumpkin Head, 'cause I'm not in the mood for your fucking riddles", I snarled.

"Shayla…"

"No, I won't calm the fuck down! I'm fucking bleeding to death and you expect me to stay fucking calm!?" I yelled. "For Jashin sake, do something!"

An hand took my chin and forced me to turn to the right. My eyes locked with two red orbs with swirling black drops, and the world became fuzzy.

"I fucking hate you… Weasel Boy…"

Then all went black.

I opened my eyes with a groan. My head was hurting like a bitch, and I couldn't feel my arm.

"Welcome back, kiddo."

I looked at Kisame, who was sitting beside the bed I was lying in.

"What the fuck, Sushi-chan? I'm still alive?"

"As you can see. Itachi managed to close your wound and repair your blood vessels with a medical ninjutsu", he said.

"Seriously? But I thought it wouldn't work since I don't have chakra…" I frowned.

"Err… yeah, about that… well, you see, you _do_ have chakra…"

He seemed to wait for something, and I stared at him. And stare. And stare. And that's when it hit me. I have chakra. I have friggin chakra.

"In fact, everyone in this world does", he precised. "Only, no one as access to it since it's in a sleeping state. When Itachi forced his chakra in your body to heal the wound, he awoken the chakra source in you. Your chakra will expand a little more each day, now."

"That's… absolutely amazing. I'll be able to climb trees and walk on water! I can't wait!" I exclaimed. "You think you could awoke Mia's chakra too?"

"I don't see why not", he shrugged. "You're taking it pretty well. In fact, all this -other world and fictional characters- thing don't seem to freak out at all…"

"Meh, that's me", I rolled my eyes. "Honestly, it just feels… right. I don't know, I think I always knew it but just… didn't expected it. Kind of. It's hard to explain."

"Nan, it's okay kiddo, I understand", he responded.

I looked at him closer. Something was off about him. Then, I realized that he was avoiding my eyes. I frowned.

"You don't have to feel guilty, ya know?"

Startled, he look back at me and finally in my eyes. My lips twitched.

"What are you talking about?" He groaned.

"You feel guilty because you think that it is your fault if I was on the edge of death", I precised.

He look down.

"Fine, so what? I'm sorry, okay? I shouldn't have…"

"I just told you not to feel guilty!" I exclaimed, exasperated. "We spared and my intention was to see what could Samehada do to me, so it's not your fault… okay, it's half your fault, but I take the other half for the responsibility! Also, thanks to you, I'll be able to do cool ninja stuff! So I don't blame you, I thank you. So… yeah, thanks Kisame."

I starred at me, wide eyes. Then, he started laughing.

"God, you're one crazy kiddo, Shayla Storm", he laughed. "But you're welcome."

There was a knock on the door, and Sasori entered the room.

"It is good to see you awake. That way, I won't have to inject this to you", he said, handing me a glass containing a strange substance. "Drink."

I sniffed it, and my nose was attacked by a horrible smell.

"What's that?" I winced.

"This substance will regenerate your blood faster, so you'll be able to act normal in a few hours", replied the puppeteer. "Drink, I said."

"Nuh-hun. No way. This smell horrible, look horrible and…"

I couldn't finish my sentence because chakra strings attached themselves to my body. Without controlling myself, I brought the glass to my lips and drank in one shot. Once I drank everything, the chakra strings freed me and I sent the glass flying. I spit what was left of the disgusting liquid.

"…and taste horrible", I finished, glaring daggers at the redhead. "Geez, Pinocchio, was that really necessary?"

"Leader wish to see both of you about your proposition", he said at Kisame.

"Okay, we're going", nodded his companion.

They were completely ignoring me.

"Oi, I can't use my stupid legs right now!" I remembered them.

The half-shark ninja grinned and went to the edge of my bed, before turning his back to me.

"Hop on, Kiddo."

"Yay, piggyback ride!"

I passed my arms around his neck and he got back on his feet without an ounce of effort. We then went to the office, Sasori going back downstairs. We entered the room and Kisame deposed me on the chair.

"Glad to see you back well and alive, Shayla", nodded Pein. "Kisame, I accept your demand. You may explain your suggestion."

"Err.. fine."

He turned to me and I lifted an eyebrow. What was going on?

"You have some skills with a sword, kiddo, and a great potential. So, what do you say that I teach you?"

I stared at him a few seconds, lost, before the information finally kicked in.

"No way! You're serious?" I exclaimed, really excited.

They both nodded.

"Hell yeah! I'm all fired up!"

I jumped on my feet, and realized my mistake too late. Not yet being able to stand alone, I collapsed on the ground and hit my head on the floor.

"Ouch."

Kisame started laughing his head off and Pein smirked. I sighed, but smiled. It was going to be awesome, I could tell!

* * *

 **So, there it is! How was it?**

 **...:" _I'm not that soft, please!"_**

 **Sushi-chan! Fancy seeing you here.**

 **Kisame:" _I'm a friggin criminal! How is it that I'm so... so.. soft?"_**

 **Hush, your oversized fish, hush. My story, my rules. Live with it.**

 **Kisame:" _Fine, fine... tch, arrogant brat"_**

 **Heard that one!** **But I feel generous enough to let it slide.**

 **So, reviews or I sent Thee Hoshogaki with his giant buffer to eat you.**

 **Kisame:" _Hey! Samehada is not..."_**

 **Hush, Sushi-chan! What did I say?**

 **Kisame:" _Your story, your rules..."_ *go cry anime tears in a corner***

 **Good boy.**


	9. Horror movie and history class

**And I'm back! So, there is the ninth chapter!**

 **Warning: Hidan, Shayla, maybe spoilers, and a bitchy history teacher...**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, Sasuke wouldn't have that much of a stick up his ass.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

The day was coming to its end. All the food delivered had been stock downstairs, we ate pizza for supper and Mia was now sleeping peacefully.

"Oi, what do you say about a horror movie?" I suddenly asked.

Instantly, Itachi, Sasori, Zetsu, Pein and Kakuzu got out of the living room, saying they were going to bed. I grinned at Kisame, Deidara, Hidan, Konan and Tobi, who grinned back at me. Well, not that I could tell about Tobi, but you see my point.

"Good, now that all the scaredy cats are out of the place, look at my wonderful collection!"

I opened a closet, revealing a hell-of-a-lot of DVD's.

"All the ones at the top are horror movies, then there's romance, science-fiction, adventure, fantastic, suspense, Disney, animes and other series, kid's movies… make your choice!"

After a good thirty minutes, we finally put on Jaws, proposition of Kisame –no surprise here-.

I think I fall asleep during the movie because when I woke up, I was back in my bed. It was my intern alarm clock that awoken me but why…

"Aw shit."

Sighing desperately, in got out of bed and changed rapidly, before going to my sister's room to wake her up. It was Monday, and I was –unfortunately- starting school. High School, more precisely. Oups, now that I think about it, I should hurry up, or I'll be late. That's the bad thing about the intern alarm, you can't really control it. And since I really didn't wanted problems on the first day, I should get faster. I could already tell that it was going to be awful, I just felt it in my guts that were twitching like hell.

I entered Mia's room and opened the stores, before turning to the bed.

"Rise and shine, sunshine!" I exclaimed, before frozing at the sight.

Mia was sleeping, cuddled to Tobi. It took a few seconds for my brain to process the information. Then, the questions came. First, what the hell is Tobi doing in Mia's room? Second, why the hell is he in her friggin bed? And third, WHY ARE THEY FUCKING CUDDLING!?

Without thinking anymore, I took Tobi by his collar and kicked him out of the room, before shoving him down the stairs. He yelp, before finally stopping his fall against a wall. I went down to him, not caring about the other Akatsuki members who were coming out from their rooms, frowning.

"Ah! Shay-chan, stop! Don't kill Tobi, please! Tobi is a good boy!" He panicked.

"What the fuck were you doing with my sister, you pervert!?" I yelled, fist in the air.

"It's not Tobi's fault! Tobi is not a pervert, Tobi is a good boy! He would never touch Mia-chan! Please don't kill Tobi, Tobi is saying the truth!"

"I don't care, what the fuck were you doing in her bed!?"

But he seemed to frightened to answer. Angry, I turned to Kisame, who was coming out of his room to see the cause of all this ruckus.

"Oi, Fish-breath, give me my katana!" I ordered, glaring daggers at the masked criminal, who was squirming in fear.

"What the fuck, bitch?" Exclaimed Hidan.

Seeing that Kisame wouldn't give me my sword, I went to the living room –I left it there last night- and came back, ready to kill the fucking pervert. Okay, maybe not kill him, but I would make him suffer.

But, sadly, before I could get to work, chakra threads stopped me and Kakuzu took away my weapon.

"Oi, Pinocchio! Let me go! I have to chop his fucking dick off! Let go, dammit!"

"What happened, here?" Intervened Pein, looking frankly annoyed.

"This fucking pervert slept with Mia last night! Let go, I said! I'm going to make him suffer! No one touch my sister, got it? So let me fucking go!"

Everyone glared daggers at Tobi, except for Mia, who went beside me, looking bored beyond hell and maybe a little amused. Amused? How could she find this _amusing_?

"It's not his fault! He had nightmares last night so I told him he could sleep with me! He didn't try anything." She affirmed.

"Tobi swear that nothing happened, Tobi would never do that because Tobi is a good boy!" Assured the masked man, terrified.

I calmed down a little. I knew Mia would never lie to me. And plus, Tobi has the mentality of a child. He wouldn't try anything funny. Sighing, I stopped struggling in the chakra threads.

"Fine, I'm calm now. Pinocchio, could you _please_ free me?"

"Hn."

But he let go. I turned to Tobi.

"I'll allow you to stay in her room but if you ever try anything funny, I swear I'll kill you in the most painful way imaginable", I promised.

"H… Hai, ma'am!"

"Good."

I turned to the others, and rubbed the back of my head sheepishly.

"Sorry for waking you up, guys. I kind of panicked when I saw them in the same bed!" I apologized.

"It is fine, Shayla. After all, one of your rules was to never enter yours or hers room", remarked Konan with a small smile.

"Oi, Shay-chan!"

I turned to Mia, who was grinning evilly. Oh boy, that can't be good.

"What is it, Mia?"

"Aren't you late for something?"

I'm late? But what am I late for…

"OH FOR JASHIN SAKE! Fuck, fuck, fuck!"

I ran to the kitchen, grabbed an apple, some bread and twenty dollars, before heading to the door. I put on my gloves and, as I was lacing my boots, Konan went to me.

"Are you going to be okay?" She asked I a low tone so none of the others would hear.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. And if there is a problem, I'll call, okay?"

But, honestly, I was expecting hell.

"What's happening, now?" Asked Kakuzu in a grumpy tone.

"I'm starting school today", I shrugged. "What a drag! Oh, can one of you take Mia to school? And also fetch her at 3h30? I won't make it in time."

"You never make it in time anyway", grumbled my sister.

"We'll go **but we want fresh meat"** , proposed Zetsu.

"Sure. Thanks, plant guy."

I got up on my feet, and put my gloves on.

"Okay, if there is a problem –and I really hope there won't be any-, you can call me at this number. I told Pumpkin Head, Konan and Pinocchio how to use the phone, so there shouldn't be a problem contacting me. I will be back at four", I explained. "You can go out if you want, just don't forget the henge."

I opened the door.

"Have a nice day!"

"Good luck, Shay-chan!"

I sighed, put my helmet on my head and took out my skateboard, before heading to my new school, hoping that the day would pass quickly. I wasn't in the mood to deal with all this scholarship crap.

I arrived exactly twelve minutes late. Panting, I stopped in front of my first class –history-. Knocking to the door and hoping that the teacher would let me off the hook for this time, I entered. Instantly, all eyes fall on me, and I internally cried because of all the attention that they were giving me.

"Oh, miss Storm. What an honor to see that you grace us with your honorable presence in my humble class today", mocked an high-pitched voice.

All the students snickered. I turned to the teacher. She was a grand and thin lady, really chic and I could already tell that she and I wouldn't get along too well.

"I apologize for my tardiness, ma'am. It won't happen again", I assured, with a fake smile.

"I hope for you, miss Storm. And I want you to know that I don't care about your status or how rich you are. This is no excuse to be late and I won't tolerate it in my class", she snapped.

"Of course, ma'am", I continued smiling, but I was starting to get annoyed.

"Good to see we understand each other. Take a seat in the first line, and don't interrupt me again."

All sorts of insults were echoing in my head as I sat in the first rank, taking out my history book.

"Now, as I was saying before miss Storm entered the class like a panting dog, my name is Marilyn Miller, and I will be your tutor and history teacher during your first year."

Taken aback by the unhidden insult, I didn't really paid attention to what she was saying. I didn't understand. I was late, okay, but it wasn't a reason to humiliate me in front of everyone! The idea that she used me as a scapegoat pass my mind, but I could see that there was more to it, even though I didn't understood what.

"Miss Storm! Could you please grace us with your knowledge of the democratic system used during the Renaissance?" Asked suddenly miss Willer, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"I'm sorry, I'm not really into politics", I responded.

"So what? Do you think that the fact to you are rich give you the right to daydream during my class? That it gives you the right to ignore my teaching, to do what you please without living with the consequences? She asked, he words filled with venom. Well know that you are wrong. You are only a student like all the others in this school and you won't get any privilege because of your status or whatsoever. Have I made myself clear?"

I stared at her, wide eyes, and anger rose in me. How could she talk to me like that? To one of her students? I didn't do anything to her for goddamn sake's!

"I do not see what my family's status or my heritage has to do with the fact that I don't have knowledge of the democratic system used during the Renaissance, ma'am", I declared coldly.

"I won't tolerate insubordination, miss Storm, especially not from some brat who thinks she's all high and mighty because of her last name", she snapped. "I'm only warning you once. Are we clear!?"

"Cristal, ma'am", I gritted between my teeth, not looking for trouble on my first day.

The rest of the class went slowly. She tried to pick up a fight with me a few times, trying to see what were my limits, but I didn't gave her the satisfaction to snap at her, even tough the deserved it. When the bell finally rang, I gathered all my things and got out of the room in a flash. My anger was still there, waiting to explode, but I made my best to calm down.

"Hey, bitch!"

I sighed heavily. I recognized them the second I entered the class but decided to not say a word and ignore them. Seems to me that I won't be able to have a break from idiots.

Putting on a fake smile, I turned to the Slut Queen and her "friends".

"Can I help you with something?"

"You heard the teacher, Storm", she stated viciously. "Here, they don't give a damn about your name. You have no power, and…"

.And _you're_ the own saying this?" I stared at her, shocked. "You're the one who should get down a bit, Princess, because people like you don't last long in this world."

"Is that a threat, bitch?" She asked, furious.

"Nan, just an advice. Oh, and there's another one."

My hand shot out and I grabbed her neck, forcing her to get down to my lever –she was wearing high heels-. She gasped, in pain.

"Right now, I could break you fricking neck in two, so let's make things clear, shall we? Last time you tried to intimidate me, you got punched, remember? And I told you to not search problems with me again, or you would regret it. Last time was a warning, now it's a promise: if you want a war, then you'll get it but trust me, you won't get out of it unharmed", I announced coldly.

She whimpered away, muttering under her breathe about the "crazy psycho" that I was. When she reached her lapdogs, she turned to glare at me. I tilted my head, waiting for her answer.

"Fine, bitch. You want war? You got it. But don't come crying when I'm done with you", she snarled.

"As if", I rolled my eyes. "See ya!"

Waving my hand, I turned on my heels to get to my next class, more then annoyed by the out coming of this conversation. It was a delicate situation, and I couldn't help but feel that I was going to get even more complicated then it already was.

* * *

 **Shayla:" _Damn, what a bitch!"_**

 **Which one?**

 **Shayle:" _Both! What an awful day. No but serisouly! Tobi's a pervert, I'm late, my tutor hates me and a little Princess declare war. WTF?"_**

 **...:" _I would just have punched her in the face._ "**

 **Shayla:" _I'm on your side for this one, shrimp"_**

 **Now, now, what do you teach your sister?**

 **Mia:" _Swearing. The art to annoy people. How to beat the crap from everyone. Sarcasm..."_**

 ***Shayla clap her hand on Mia's mouth**embarrass chuckle***

 **Shayla:"There, there, no need to tell her everything..."**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoyed this one!**

 **On another one, I have a question for any reader that may find this message. No matter if it's tomorrow or five years later, I want to know you answer: Why do Shayla wear gloves?**

 **If any of you can find out, I'll give him or her a prize.**

 **See ya!**


	10. War and secrets

**So, here goes the tenth chapter! Thanks to those who posted reviews, too.**

 **Warning: Hidan, Shayla, maybe some spoilers and little violence allusions in this one (if you survived Hidan, you'll survive this)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, Naruto would have a little fox plushie named Kurama.**

* * *

"Shayla! So, how was your first day?" Asked excitedly Mia when I entered the living room.

"Awful. My tutor consider me as the reincarnation of the Devil himself, all the students hates my guts all way back in hell because the teachers treats me with respect and all that crap thinking that they'll get on our family's good side, and I declared war to the Slut Queen who apparently didn't got enough the last time we met", I resumed. "Yep, awful."

She stared at me, wide eyes, along with Deidara, Hidan and Zetsu.

"And you, how was your day?" I asked casually.

"Wait, wait, wait, you did what? You declared _war_?" Repeated Mia, worried. "You know how it ended the last time, Shayla!"

"Bah, I won, remember?" I shrugged.

"And they ended up in the hospital with severe wounds!"

"Just five."

"Out of six!"

"So?"

"You castrated one!"

"I warned him about the vulgar comments."

"The second was paralyzed. He still is!"

"I told him to let me go. Not my fault he didn't listened."

"The third one is suffering of amnesia!" She exclaimed, exasperated. "And the fourth one has been admitted in a psychiatric hospital!"

"God knows how I hated those two."

"The fifth one is in a coma!"

"Tsk, he asked for it." I growled.

"God, Shayla! The sixth one even moved out from the friggin _country_!"

"Oi, they tried to gang up on me!" I remembered, crossing my arms on my chest. "They searched for it and deserved every ounce of pain they went through!"

"Hell, and here I thought I was the fucking sadist…" muttered Hidan.

"You're crazy, yeah", snickered Deidara.

"As I've heard", I shrugged.

"What could they have done **to pissed you off like that?"** Asked Zetsu, mildly concerned.

"Long story short, they tried something funny and I didn't let them do as they pleased. They tried to beat me to a pulp without thinking that I would actually returned the favor. Results? The six of them won't ever cause trouble again, end of the story", I huffed, annoyed.

"Hey, kiddo! Ready for your first lesson?" Kisame suddenly arrived, breaking the heavy mood everyone was in.

"Hell yeah! I've been waiting all day to beat you to a pulp!" I exclaimed, relieved at the sudden distraction.

I ran outside, taking my katana with me, and made some reels before facing him in a stance battle.

"Okay, so what first, Fishy-sensei?"

"Attack me."

"What?"

"I need to see what is the extent of your knowledge first", he precised. "Then we'll work with what you know and what you don't know."

I nodded in understanding, and flung myself at him. At the last second, I stopped in my tracks, swirling my feet straight at his face. He blocked the hit, but didn't see my sword coming back to him. Or so I thought. He jumped high and landed farther, in a tree. What a jerk, he used his ninja skills!

"That's so not fair!" I yelled at him. "Come back here, would ya?"

"It was a great strategy. Have I been a lesser man, I would have been hit by your attack", he assured. "But since I'm not, you'll have to do more then that to get to me."

"So what should I do, oh grand and mighty one?" I mocked.

"Don't let your sword that low, or you won't be able to lift it up on time to block a possible attack. Also, I could have broken your leg just now if I had wanted to. If you ever try an attack like this one again, make sure to _at least_ hit something so that the pain was worth it."

He appeared back in front of me.

"Return to your fight stance", he ordered.

I did as so, and he frowned a little.

"It's not as bad as I expected it to be, but it's not good either. If you keep holding your katana like that, you'll not only hurt your arm and your fingers, but you could also hit yourself more than your opponent. Make sure to keep a firm grip on it, no matter what. If you lose your sword, then you're pretty much finish", he explained.

"Okay."

I readjusted my grip on the handle and faced him again. He nodded.

"Way better. Try again."

I went to hit him and realized that my movements were already more flexible and easier to adjust. He simply blocked, and I returned to my stance.

"You already have good basics, who taught you?" He asked, curious.

"No one, I am self-educated", I confessed.

"Seriously? Not bad, kiddo. Not bad at all." He grinned, showing his sharp teeth.

I blushed a little at the praise, but recovered quickly.

"Okay, enough chitchat. Are we going to fight or what?"

He grinned, and took out a simple katana, much like my own. Were was his own sword?

"It's too dangerous to use Samehada, since your chakra reserves are not even starting to become normal", he said, like reading my mind. "Now come on, don't make me wait!"

This went on for a good thirty minutes, where he pointed me all my mistakes and showed me two new faints.

Practicing my hits on a tree, I let my thoughts fly away from the training.

 _Damn this stupid teacher._

Block.

 _Her and her fucking remarks._

Feint.

 _Going all out on me, who does she think she is?_

Hit.

 _Seriously, these other teachers are all fucking scared of me!_

Hit.

 _Treat me like a lady because they think I'm going to tattletale to my parents. Tch!_

Block.

 _No but seriously, what the hell? Can't they treat me like everyone else? I'm not a fucking princess, for Jashin sakes!_

Block.

 _Now all the students hate me, and the few that doesn't are just terrified!_

Hit.

 _As for the Slut Queen, I'll just fucking decapitate her or something… Nan, I'll probably go in jail for that. But I'll make her suffer!_

Hit!

 _And the noise, so much noise… and way too much people… I can't stand it! I can't, I can't, I can't!_

 **CRACK**

Startled, I fall on the ground and stared at the tree in front of me. Or, what was left of it. Kisame whistled a little and I looked at the total destruction of the shaft, wide eyes.

"I… I did this?" I muttered.

"Yep. Never though you had it in you, kiddo. What got your panties in a twist?" He mocked.

"Tch, just some stupid pricks at school", I grumbled. "Let just say it was the worst day of my life."

"I can see that", he chuckled. "Come on, Konan called for us four minutes ago."

I smiled a little. Romp myself like that made me feel a little better, but I was worried about the next day and this war crap. Mia was right. The last time I made a war with someone, it ended very badly. Even more then she could imagine. And I couldn't help but think that this one wasn't going to end well either.

* * *

We were all eating spaghetti, thanks to Kakuzu –I know, no comments. Who would have thought the miser had it in him? Not me, that's for sure-. But hell, I must admit, it was pretty good.

"I watched your training, today."

Surprised, I turned my head to Itachi, who was watching me with his fucking Sharingan still activated.

"What? Why?" I frowned.

"I was merely curious and, I must admit, you are not as bad as I expected. In fact, I proposed myself to teach you Taijutsu."

Silence. Stares. Silence.

I started laughing.

"Yeah, right. Nice one, Weasel Boy", I laughed.

He just stared at me, and my eyes widen.

"Oh shit, you're serious."

"So?" He lifted an eyebrow.

"That… would be awesome! Oh my god, I'm going to be an awesome ninja, hell yeah!" I exclaimed, excited. "First swordsmanship, then Taijutsu, and I even have chakra! Way to go, guys, knew there was a reason that I loved you!"

Most of them chuckled, and the others smiled.

"So, when do we start, Weasel-sensei?" I grinned.

"Tomorrow, before your training with Kisame", he announced.

In a way better mood then before, I continued eating, feeling light. Who knows? Maybe I could use my katana to draw a little on… with, the Slut Queen? Yeah, that could be fun… for me, at least.

 _Ah ah, look at her! She is terrified…_

Oh crap. No, no, no, not now! Panicking a little, I tried to ignore the voices in my head and concentrated on the conversation –arguing- between Sasori and Deidara.

 _So, so, young with that… I kind of feel sorry for her… not. Ah, you know what, bitch? You…_

I shook my head and tried to focus on my spaghetti.

 _Come on, stop tormenting her. Let her have her peace for the time being._

 _Yeah, after all, its not like it is going to last…_

I winced a little and, suddenly, all the conversations at the table didn't seem as entertaining as before. It was just noises, buzz.

 _You should have thought about it before sending one of us in jail!_

Gah! Shut up, shut up, shut up!

 _And once we're done with you, we'll pass to that sister of yours… I bet her screams will be splendid…_

I couldn't stay still anymore. I abruptly stood up. My chair scraped the ground, and the silence took place again. I could feel drops of sweats slipping on my forehead. I wanted to run, but refrain myself. I laughed a little, trying to reassure them.

"Sorry, I have err… well I forgot… homework! I forgot my homework, I really have to finish it, see ya later!"

I quit the kitchen, my respiration jerky, and raced down the stairs to the basement.

"Right in the middle **of the fucking supper**?" I heard Zetsu ask before I unlocked the door at the end of the hallway.

This room was the one the others weren't allowed to go into. Why? Because it was were I could go all berserk and shit without risking to hurt or scare my family. None of them knew what was in this room or what I was doing there, not even Mia.

A dummy against the wall and a punching-bag hanging to the ceiling, along with a few pairs of combat gloves, bandages, disinfectant, a fridge with water bottles and some snacks, and a _lot_ of ice. I was hitting and let off steam every time it was too much for me to handle, like today.

I took off my gloves and started hitting the punching bag. It has been a while since I went here, now that I think about it. Probably because I stayed at the house ninety nine percent of my time, where there is no sound, no images, nothing to remember, no annoying students, stupid teachers and irritating whores, no problems. But now, with the school..

My fists rapidly became irritated and some blood spilled on my hands. Shit, I forgot to bandage them before beating up the poor bag. I stared at the cuts that were covering my skin, the ones that I had just gotten and some that were way older then that.

"Sh… Shayla, hm?"

Horrified, I turned to Deidara. I forgot to close the door behind me. And to see his face, I could tell that he saw everything. Without another word, he closed de door behind him and took the bandages on the shelf, before coming back to me. Still in silence, he took my hands in his –he was wearing fingerless gloves so his tongues didn't hand-raped me- and started disinfecting them, before bandaging them.

When he was finish, he stared at me with serious eyes. And seriously, it's not something that you see everyday.

"What was all that about, yeah?" He asked quietly. "You could really have hurt yourself without protections."

"What are you doing here?" I replied, avoiding the question. "One of the rules was to never enter…"

"The locked room, hm", he completed. "But the door wasn't locked. It wasn't even closed, so I didn't broke the rule, yeah."

"Tch. You are not supposed to be here, and you know it", I snapped angrily.

"Fine, be that way, yeah. Tsk, knew I shouldn't have come, hm…" he muttered under his breath while opening the door.

Already, guilt possessed me. I took his arm, making him stop.

"I… err, sorry, ok? It's just… I have a lot on my mind, and I didn't expected that someone else than me would enter this room", I said, looking away. "Ever."

"So, you going to tell me what pissed you off that much? Is it this war thing with the bitch from the mall, yeah?" He inquired.

"More or less. I just… it didn't ended in a pretty way the last time", I confessed.

"Yah, I heard you when you talked about it sooner. Sadistic much?" he joked. "One amnesic, one castrated, one crazy, one paralyzed, one in the coma and one who moved away. So what? It's not the worst I've ever heard, even though its kind of terrifying coming from you."

"The last one didn't move away", I said in a low tone, half of me hoping he wouldn't hear.

But he did, and frowned.

"What do you mean? You said…"

"I know what I said!"

I sighed, looking away.

"It's just… I couldn't bring myself to tell the truth to Mia" I sighed.

"What do you mean, the truth?"

I hesitated a little, but decided myself. What good would it do to hold it to myself any longer?

"He didn't moved away", I repeated, before looking Deidara in the eyes. "I killed him."

* * *

 **Tan tan tan! The gasp!**

 ***Shayla sweetdrop*:" _You enjoy this way too much."_**

 **How could I not? This story is amazing, I am fantastic and my fellow readers would kill for the next chapter!**

 **Shayla:"** ** _Tch, you wish"_**

 **...:" _Since when am I so..._ considered, _yeah?"_**

 **Shayla:" _I must agree with the Play Doh Freak for this one. It's kind of creepy"_**

 **Tch, my story, my rules. Just go sulk in the corner with Kisame if you're not happy!**

 ***Walk away to go sulk in the corner with Kisame***

 **Anyway *sigh* this was the tenth chapter of Akatsuki's storm. Hope you enjoyed!**


	11. Corpse and laps

**Yo everyone! I'm really sorry for my** **lateness but since I didn't get any reviews of some sorts, I kind of forgot the existence of the story... but don't worry, I have a lot of chapters ready!**

 **So...**

 **Warning: Hidan, Shayla, maybe some spoilers and an evil weasel...**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, Danzo wouldn't have existed.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

I stared at him, waiting for a reaction, but he just nodded.

"Yeah, I had doubts about that one, hm", he said.

"What? So you just… don't care?" I exclaimed. "I just told you that I _killed_ someone and you don't give a fucking crap?"

"We killed thousands of people and you don't give a crap either", he replied. .If you knew all the people that are dead by my hands, I think you would throw up, yeah. One kill is no big deal."

I was a little taken aback by his response, and he lifted an eyebrow.

"What, you thought I would scream and stare at you like your some sort of monster, hm?" He mocked. "Please, I'm a friggin bomber terrorist. I've seen all sorts of monsters, and you're not one of them, yeah. You shouldn't feel guilty about him, I'm sure he deserved it."

"But that's the point!" I yelled.

I fall to my knees, staring at my hands.

"I _don't_ feel guilty! He did deserve it! And I don't give a crap either! So what does that make me, hmm? I killed someone and I didn't feel _anything_! How is that _normal_!?"

"So what? You'd prefer to beat yourself all your life about him, crying about the fact that he was a human being and all that shit, hm?" Asked the blond criminal. "You don't feel anything, be glad. There are not a lot of people who are able to ignore it, yeah."

"But I feel so, _so_ , horrible", I whispered, letting my head down.

"I know."

His voice lost its harsh tone, soften a little. And I couldn't stop myself from speaking any more.

"They were seven. They were older, stronger. And they hated my family. They didn't had a lot of money, were in drugs and everything. They tried to force me to give them money. At first, I refused. They harassed me day and night, trying to intimidate me. I finally snapped and told my parents. The boys didn't come back, one of them got sent in jail and the others flew somewhere. I didn't hear of them until last year", I told him.

I took deep breath, trying to force my sobs back in my throat.

"They came back. They were furious that one of them got sent in jail, and that they were force to stop the drugs because of me. They said it was my fault. When I was coming back from school, they trapped me in a basement. They wanted to use me as a hostage, one wanted to torture me. Others just wanted to kill me. I was terrified, but I warned them to not mess with my family or myself. Big words that I hoped would scare them away."

I chuckled darkly.

"How wrong I was! They just laughed at me, and continued their plans. Then, I heard one of them proposed to take Mia also. I… I didn't even think! I just snapped, and lost total control. They were strong, but didn't know how to fight like I did. I defended myself, five of them were severely injured. The last one tried to shoot me with his gun, but I took one that was lying on the floor and got him first."

I massaged my shoulder a little, remembering the intense pain that I felt when the bullet hit me.

"I wasn't thinking clear. I flew away, leaving behind me five wounded and a corpse. I went to the hospital, were I was treated. I told them everything, they fetch the others. Then, the police arrived. I retold everything that happened and, when I was finish, they told me that the guy was dead. It was self-defense, so I didn't go in jail. And all I could think when they announced his death was that at least, Mia was safe. I didn't care one bit about him, I didn't even knew his fucking name! I killed him and I felt nothing!"

My voice finally broke, and I realized that tears were sliding down my face. I wiped them away, annoyed.

Deidara seemed a little taken aback by my outburst, but nothing more. Tsk, I always forget that him and the guys are criminals. He sighed.

"I don't tell you to enjoy it, no one is", he assured, a hand on my shoulder. "But it was self-defense, yeah! It was you or he, and you did what you had to do to survive, nothing more, yeah. No matter what you say or do, no matter how many tears you shed or nightmares you give yourself, nothing will change: he's dead, and you can't do a shit about it, yeah."

I couldn't stop myself anymore, and my tears doubled.

"I'm not asking you to forget, just… to let go."

I suddenly realized that… he was right. Damn, who knew I needed the help from a fucking terrorist? It's kind of ironic, if you ask me.

I made a strangled noise between sobs and laughs, and Deidara smiled. Not his usual arrogant and annoying smirk, no, just a genuine smile. I wiped my tears away.

"Damn, way to go, Play Doh Freak. Now I'm crying", I mocked in a blurred voice.

His smile widened at that and he helped me back on my feet. I erased the last traces of my little… breakdown, and we headed back upstairs.

However, before we reached the first floor, I stopped him.

"Thanks, Deidara", I said. "For the bandages and… for listening."

"No problem, yeah! But don't come crying again, would ya? You look better without the tears."

"Moron", I smiled. "But, if you could keep this for yourself…"

"Keep what for myself? Did something happen?" He asked with a false concern.

My grin matched his and we entered in the living room –I know, we're always there, but hey! It's the only place were everyone can be without suffocating-. The others didn't stare. They knew something was off, but I was glad they didn't asked anything.

Konan came to me.

"How did the day went?" She asked, concerned. "Did you…"

"It was horrible, but nothing intolerable", I assured.

"Was it because of… _it_ that you ran away sooner?"

"Kind of… but I'm okay, now. Deidara helped a lot, even though he doesn't know it himself", I smiled.

She also smiled, and we joined the rest on the couch for _Tangled_.

* * *

My second day of school was pretty much the same as the first. Bitches, idiots and fools, along with comments, insults and a _lot_ of swearing, and way too much homeworks.

I came back home, excited about my first training in Taijutsu.

"He's waiting for you in the backyard", told Pein, surprisingly out of his office for once.

"Thanks, Pumpkin Head. See ya latter!"

I ran outside.

"Yo, Weasel Boy! Ready to be amaze by my awesomeness?" I asked when he appeared in front of me.

"We will not work on the moves for now", he announced seriously.

"What?" I exclaimed, crestfallen. "But I wanted to become a super-cool kickass ninja!"

"All in time, Shayla, all in time. For now, we will work on your speed and your stamina."

"Stamina?" I repeated, horrified. "But I don't have any!"

"Exactly why you will be working on it", he responded. "Now run around the backyard."

"How much laps?" I sighed.

"As many as it takes. Now less talking and more running."

"Yeah, yeah, Weasel-sensei", I grumbled.

And let me make one thing clear: I fucking hate laps.

* * *

I made a grand total of seven laps and half when I felt like stopping but I continued under the death glare of Itachi.

After fifteen laps, I was panting and sweating and I seriously needed some water.

At my twentieth-one lap, I wanted to just take my katana and slit my throat, but nooo! Mister with pretty eyes confiscated it when he saw me make a move for it. Stupid Weasel Boy.

At twenty-nine, I was dead on my feet, and I had to literally crawl on the ground to get inside. Once there, I drank at least four glasses of water, and Itachi joined me.

"Now that we know your limit, I want you to run twenty-nine laps at least once a day", he said. "When you will be able to make thirty without dying, we will pass at the next level. I will see you tomorrow, same time."

He disappeared before I completely process the information. I growled. I was going to chop his head off once I was fast enough to get to him. That is, if the laps doesn't kill me first.

* * *

 **So, that was the eleventh chapter. I really hope you enjoyed it and...**

 **...:" _Oi, a little review wouldn't kill anyone, ya know? I swear to Jashin if you don't post a comment to this chapter, I'll..."_**

 **Now, now, Shayla, be nice. Threats won't get you anywhere.**

 **Shayla:" _You sure about that? But I don't care, if you don't review this chapter, I'm gonna send the Weasel Boy to make you do laps until you die from_** ** _exhaustment! MOUAHAHAHA!"_**

 ***Itachi's eye twitch slightly***

 **Geez, Shayla, let the poor man alone, would ya? You still have the rest of the story to harrass him.**

 **Shayla:" _Nan, it's payback for the laps."_**

 **Completly understandable. Anyway, don't abandon me! Pretty please with a cherry on top?**


	12. First Round and Jashinism

**And guess what... I'm still alive! You see, since I wasn't receiving any review for a while, well, I kinda forgot about the whole story until I came back on my account... Anyway, to answer to questions: yes, I picked the idea of the Akatsuki from the movie where Naruto and Sakura are sent in another dimension. And yes, she is thirteen. Since I didn't wanted things too cliché, I didn't need a romance plot in that. It's just crazy, adventure and mystery too. It's all focused on the family feeling that is installing itself, so higher then thirteen and all would be so fucked up...**

 **Warning: Hidan, Shayla and an evil Weasel, plus a Slut Queen.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, Hidan would have crawl out of his frickin whole to aunt Shikamaru.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

My third day in High School was awful, exactly as the two others. Same in every way, except for the fact that this time, the Slut Queen made her move.

I must admit, it was a pretty good thinking. I mean, for an amateur. We were in history class, and I was preparing myself for the comments from my tutor when Willerblade entered the class, crying. She shot me an afraid look and went to the teacher. They talked in low tone and, once finish, Miss Miller sent her out and walked toward me.

"Do you think you can do whatever you want whenever you want at whoever you want?" She asked in a harsh voice.

"Err… no?" What the fuck was she babbling about.

"The parents of Miss Willerblade are working for your family, correct?" she asked, eyes narrowing.

"Yes, but what…"

"She just came to me, literally broken apart, and told me that you forced her to do your homework, menacing her to destroy her family and her life if she didn't", she announced. "So, what do you have to say for your defense?"

I wanted to scream _"I won't talk without my attorney"_ but stopped myself. It wasn't the time. Losing control wasn't a good idea in this situation.

"I say that it isn't true", I replied seriously. "I do not need someone to do my work at my place, as I am perfectly able to do it myself, and I wouldn't go that low to threaten someone like this. It's against my morals and my values."

"She told me…"

"Exactly, she told you", I cut her, annoyed. "I do understand that you hate me, even though I do not understand why, but do not let your personal opinion cloud your judgment. She _told_ you without any proof or backup. How can you say she isn't lying?"

"Miss Willerblade is a perfectly honest and honorable girl, and she has no motives to do this, I do believe", she responded, her eyes flashing dangerously. "Do not try to turn the tables on me, young lady, because…"

"She told you I forced her to do my homework, correct?"

She nodded, lips in a thin line.

"Then she is lying, because I didn't _do_ the homework in the first place", I concluded. "I didn't had the time, and wanted to do it this evening."

"Stop lying!" She raged.

"Look by yourself, if you are not convince", I sighed, exasperated.

She took brusquely my notebook and flipped the pages. Her eyes went wide when she saw that I was right. Of course, with all the students listening to us, she couldn't loose all her dignity. She gave me my notebook back.

"I am certain there is a logical explanation, then, Miss Storm", she gritted between her teeth. "And be _sure_ that I will find it out. However, that does not explain why you homework isn't completed. Do you think you can just ignore the work I give you?"

"No, but I do believe that it is due for tomorrow", I said, seriously pissed off. "So, is there another problem that you want to talk about or do you wish to return to the class you are _supposed_ to give?"

To say she was furious was a minimal. I think that if she could, she would have killed me here and now. But since she can't, I'm still alive. Yay for me!

When we quit class, I bumped in Serina.

"Bitch", she saluted.

"Slut Queen."

"How was history class?" She asked sweetly.

"A little rougher than expected, but better since you weren't there", I replied with the same fake smile. "Nice try, by the way. But you should have planned better."

She frowned a little, wondering what I was talking about.

"When you pull a stunt like that, you make sure that it will not backfire", I mocked, walking away. "You'll tell me how's the principal office, I didn't went there yet. See ya later!"

Before she could reply, I backed away, a satisfied smirk on my face while her friends explained to her what happened. Ignoring the screech of pure rage, I went to my next class. Of course, it was just the beginning, but I had no doubt the war would end quickly at this rate.

 _I won the first round, Willerblade. Now's my turn. Let's see how you handle it._

* * *

"So, what the fuck happened?"

"What do you mean?"

I closed the door behind me, and turned to Hidan.

"You seem… brighter. In a better mood than yesterday, that's for fucking sure", he precised.

"Who knows, who knows…"

"She won the first battle", announced Mia, arriving from nowhere.

"A battle? Already putting my teaching to use, kiddo?" Asked Kisame, entering with a bag of chips.

"Nan, not this kind of battle", I rolled my eyes. "It's just this stupid war thing with the Slut Queen. And now, it's my turn."

"What'll you do?" Asked Mia, curious.

"Nothing too vicious, don't worry about it, shrimp."

"Tsk, like I would worry about you", she said, crossing her arms on her chest.

"Oh, you break my heart", I mocked.

"You have one? That's new."

"Why you…"

"Ok, enough. Kiddo, Itachi is waiting for you" Intervened Kisame

"Fuck! I swear to Jashin this psychotic weasel will kill me with his training from hell", I despaired.

"There, there", Mia patted my head.

I ruffled her hair, earning an shriek of protestation, and went in the backyard. The Uchiha was there, waiting for me in a relax stance, meditating.

"You are late", he said.

"Sorry, had to…"

"Thirty laps. Now. And twenty push-ups after."

"You crazy? I'll die!" I exclaimed.

"Then die, but after the training."

"You're a heartless Weasel Boy, ya know."

"These futile comments will not save you from your laps. Now go."

Muttering diverse insults under my breath, I started running. I think you know the rest…

* * *

"For Jashin sake, Emo Senior that was mean. Bad weasel, bad!"

He simply glared at me for the nickname, before disappearing somewhere in the house.

Glaring at the sky, I wasn't able to move.

"That's fucking pathetic, you know."

"Shut up, Zombie Psycho. Not in the mood for your crap."

I rolled on the side and managed to lift myself from he ground. I looked at him, massaging my hurting legs. Well, what was left of it. I sighed, staring angrily at them.

"So, what can I do for you?" I sighed at Hidan.

"Just wondering something", he responded, eying me curiously. "Are you a Jashinist?"

My head snapped back to him, shocked.

"What?"

"Well, you always swear by Jashin so I was just wondering", he shrugged.

"Oh… well, I'm not a Jashinist. I could be a lot of fun, but I don't want to sacrifice people, you see."

"So you're just concern about killing someone?"

"Yeah. Otherwise, I think it could be interesting to be a Jashinist and all", I assured. "Why?"

He didn't answered, eying me for a few seconds. Then, his face broke in a grin.

"What do you say about becoming my student?"

"What?"

"Sacrifices are not an obligatory part of the cult. I only do it because it gives me my immortality. So, I could teach you since you seem so interested, what do you say?"

I was beyond shock. I gaped a few times.

"What is it?" He frowned.

"You just made more than one sentence without swearing", I stated.

"I just proposed to fucking initiate you and all you care about is my fucking language?" He replied, wide eyes.

I couldn't stop myself, and I started laughing. Understanding that I was just mocking him, he pushed me roughly on the ground, but I could see a sparkle of amusement in his eyes. Then, his grin widened, suddenly aware about a special fact.

"So, you agree?"

"What do you think? Of course I'll do it! When do we start?"

He jumped back on his feet, grin on the face and fists on the hips.

"Right now. Come on, we don't have all the fucking time in the world!"

"Err… I can't exactly get up", I remarked, my muscles way to tired.

Without asking, he just lifted me up and placed me on his back.

"Yay, piggyback ride!"

We went inside, and Sasori frowned seeing us.

"What…"

"My legs hurt like hell, we'll be back later, don't wait for us for supper", I cut him.

"Don't worry, puppet boy, she's still be the fucking insane teenager she is now when we get back", mocked Hidan.

The redhead frown deepens, and the Jashinist turned on his heels to get out.

"Off we go, Zombie Psycho!" I yelled.

"Shut up, bitch."

But I knew he was smiling too.

* * *

"Where were you?" Exclaimed Konan when we finally got back at 11h34.

"Somewhere in the fucking world", I replied, tired. "I'm going to bed."

"Hidan?"

"None of your concern, papergirl", he responded. "I'm fucking tired too. Shayla, next session Friday?"

"Sure. 'Night, Hidan."

"'Night."

Ignoring the unique look that Konan was giving us, we went upstairs. I crashed in my bed without even changing, way to tired for even thinking about tomorrow.

* * *

 **...:"What the hell? Why the fuck am I teaching a fucking brat the art of Jashinism?"**

 **Because I decided too, so shut the fuck up, Hidan.**

 **...:"Yeah, shut the fuck up, Hidan."**

 **Shayla?**

 **Shayla:"Just passing by to say hi. It's been a while, ne?"**

 **Not longer enough... Anyway, if you're not happy, just go sulk in the corner or something.**

 ***Hidan go sulk in the corner while slashing his scythe arround in hope of killing someone on the way***

 **So, how about a little review to celebrate this new chapter?**


	13. Parents and accident

**Hey hey, look who's here! So, thanks to those who read the lst chapter and since I have nothing better to do at the moment, I'll just post another one. ALSO! I'm writing this new story and I think I'm going to post it soon.**

 **So, in resume: Using the Naruto characters and some of the other Animes -but it will be way later-.**

 **A young girl named Seika Kemasu go to the most famous musical school in the world _Musica Heir Academy_ -MHA- and meets the Akatsuki, the Narugang and a lot more! However, she keeps pushing people away because of something that happened in her past -and is still happening-. So, trhough the summer camp, the school year, the love-hate relationship and most of all the music, she has to find a way to finally get her happy ending.**

 **It'll mostly be about music, mystery and friendship, but there will be some romance -mostly in the second tome-. In the end, it's a Deidara/Oc pairing. Also, there are normally three tomes in view but seeing as I didn't even finish the first, well...**

 **Anyway, on with the current story!**

 **Warning: Hidan, Seika, bad parental guidance and a jashinist who'll soon meet his doom...**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, his parents would still be alive and protect him. Or Minato, at least.**

* * *

I was worried. Mom and dad were coming back today and I couldn't decide if I should tell them or not about the Akatsuki thing. I mean, they wouldn't stay a day, so why should I warn them? I could just hide the group in the basement, waiting for my parents to go back to Jamaica or something, and we wouldn't have to worry about it until later…

"Okay, fellas, listen closely!" I called in the kitchen. "Our parents are coming back today."

They all tensed, and Mia whistled.

"Tan tan tan, we're all dead", she sighed.

"No. You will take Mia back from school as usual, but only Deidara will stay. The others are going to hide somewhere, and if they ask you question, just say that you're a friend and that I asked you to take Mia because I couldn't free myself in time. I they don't see the others, they won't ask questions."

"But we cannot hide forever", remarked Pein.

"And why the Bimbo Terrorist is the one who get to fucking stay?" Asked Hidan, arms crossed on his chest.

"Because he's the only one who my parents won't get too suspicious about", I replied. "He's the younger here, a little psycho on the side but can easily pass as a school comrade or some shit like that. Now…"

 **"** **WHO LET THE DOGS OUT! WHO, WHO, WHO, WHO, WHO LET THE DOGS OUT! WHO, WHO, WHO…"**

I flipped my phone on.

"What's up?"

"Shayla, it was just to warn you that your father and I won't be back for a while so don't expect us for today", announced the voice of my mother, a little tired.

I sensed my anger flaring.

"Mexico or Sydney?" I asked coldly.

"…Tokyo."

"What?" I hissed. "Are you fucking serious? The friggin _Japan_? What the hell…"

"Shayla Storm, what did I say about swearing?" She warned.

"My fucking language is _not_ the priority here, and you know it!"

She sighed, and I could feel the questioning glances of the others on my back.

"I know, I know, just… don't worry, we'll…"

"I know. Be safe."

"You're the one talking", she mocked.

She hanged up, and I put back my phone in my pocket.

" **What the hell** just happened?" frowned Zetsu.

"Forget everything, they won't come back today", I announced.

"Or tomorrow, or next week, or next month, maybe not even next year", responded Mia angrily. "Not that'll change anything."

Before I could stop her, she grabbed Zetsu's hand.

"Come on, or I'll be late", she said angrily.

The Plant Guy shot me an uncertain look, but I just nodded and they both disappeared in the shadows. I sighed, shaking my head.

"I'll see you later!"

Then I left.

 **POV extern**

"What… what was that, hm?" Suddenly asked Deidara.

"I do believe these girls have some… family issues", said Itachi, eyes half-closed. "And I don't think Mia is really close to their parents. Shayla seemed to kept some information away from her sister, too."

"We will not ask them any questions", announced Pein, serious. "This is none of our business and we don't want to aggravate our situation, so keep your mouths shut. Have I made myself clear?"

He glared à each and every member present and Zetsu suddenly reappeared.

"How is she?" Asked Konan, seeming worried.

"She's beyond pissed **that's for fucking sure**. She never stopped ranting – **sulking-** all the way there and it was - **fucking hilarious-** kind of sad to see", answered the half-plant criminal. "What about Shayla **not that we fucking care**."

"She seemed more annoyed than angry, and also… scared", remarked Sasori, frowning. "Something is off about this whole situation."

"And did you felt how her chakra just spiked ?" asked Kisame.

"It was downright terrifying, yeah", shuddered Deidara.

"That was some fucking strong killing intent", nodded Hidan. "Didn't knew she had it in her, and I surely didn't suspected how far she already was in her fucking training to project it like that"

Kisame and Itachi exchanged a glance.

"Neither of us teach her how to project killing intent, Hidan", affirm Itachi in a low voice. "We thought it was you."

"Why would I fucking do that?" The immortal lifted an eyebrow. "Sure, she got some skills but hell, that's not my fucking job. I'm just her sensei in the Jashin path!"

"Tch, don't go corrupt her too much with your crap, yeah", muttered Deidara under his breath.

"Oi, what was that, he-she creep?" Snap the Jashinist.

"I said that your cult was a bunch of crap, hm", replied the terrorist with a wide grin. "What, can't take the truth, yeah?"

"Come here, you fucking asshole! I'm going to fucking sacrifice you to the great Jashin!" He yelled, jumping on his feet.

"Now, now, boys. Calm down a little", frowned Konan. "It is not…"

"Come on, asstard, I'm waiting for ya, hm!" Grinned the blonde criminal.

"You and your fucking shitty art, I'm going to enjoy your fucking blood spilling on the walls!"

Everyone froze. That wasn't going to end well.

"What did you just say, hm?" Asked darkly Deidara.

"That your art is the real piece of crap here, you fucking bimbo", retorted Hidan with a sneer. "What, can't take the fucking truth… yeah?"

"That's it, hm! There's gonna be a bang, yeah!"

But before he could do anything, black threads trapped him. Ready to laugh his head off, Hidan however stopped himself when he realized he was in the same position.

"Calm down, the both of you", groaned Kakuzu. "You are annoying as hell and we are not allowed to fight in the house, remember? Go in the backyard if you wish so much to kill each other, but don't come back crying when Shayla hear about this!"

They shivered a little at the threat. They would never admit it out loud, but the teenager could be downright terrifying when she wanted to, and none of them wished to have her on their back.

When the miser judged that they had calmed down enough, he released them. Shooting death glare at each other, they however went their separate ways. Well, tried to. Both wanted to watch the TV. So, what had to happen, happened.

"Give me the fucking remote, you twerp!"

"No way, I had it first, yeah!"

"Give it back or I swear to Jashin I'll chop your head off!"

"Not if I blow you up first, hm!"

The others could almost see _lightning_ sparkle between them. Then, with their ninja speed, they both jumped on the remote. Pulling it, pushing the other, they didn't had the time to stop themselves. In one second, their were both rolling to the ground. The remote fall on the floor and went under the furniture. Hidan ran to get it, but hit his head on the corner and sprawled on the ground again.

Triumphant, Deidara grabbed the object of their fight and flew away. Groaning and clutching his head in pain, the silver-haired man didn't had time to stop the fall and, in a loud noise, the glass vase on the top of the furniture shattered itself on the floor.

"Oh crap", he blanched.

"Poor little thing", sighed Kisame, shaking his head. "I sympathize, dude"

"Tobi will miss Hidan, even though Hidan wasn't always a good boy like Tobi!"

"A pleasure to have known you - **not"** , mocked Zetsu.

"Holy shit, man, you're so dead, yeah!" Exclaimed Deidara, who came back at the noise.

"Shayla will be far from pleased", remarked Sasori.

"Hn."

That was the "compassionate" side of the Weasel Boy.

The Jashinist gathered all the glass pieces and, still white as a sheet, got out without a glance behind. The others shrugged, not really caring about his fate.

* * *

At the end of the day, Hidan finally came back from wherever he was, the glass vase again in one piece. There were signs of all sorts of cuts and a lot of glue on his hands and arms, but it was apparently worth it, since no one could tell the difference between this version of the vase and the first one. He put it back on the furniture, proud of his work.

"It is amusing to see you repair something instead of destroying it for once", mused Sasori.

"Oi, puppet boy, I don't have a fucking death wish, ya know." Growled the Jashinist.

"Could have fool me" Mocked the puppeteer.

Konan entered, stared a little at the vase, mildly surprised, then turned to Hidan, who had a grin on his face.

"So? What do you say? Who's the fucking best?"

"I must admit, you could have done worst", she nodded. "But Shayla will notice."

"How could she? Frowned Kisame, who was zapping at the TV. "I hate to admit it, but Hidan did a pretty good job, here. We can't see the difference!"

"Oh, trust me, she will", she smiled sweetly.

And, for some unknown reason, all males present shivered. Because when Konan smile like this, someone is always going to suffer.

"Hello!"

All heads turned to Mia, who just appeared with Zetsu. Seeing their weird faces, she looked at Konan.

"What, **someone's dead**?" Joked Zetsu.

"Soon to be", grumbled Kakuzu, still counting his money at the table behind them.

"Oh god, who broke what?" Cringed Mia.

All fingers pointed at Hidan, who rolled his eyes and crossed his arms on his chest.

"Not my fucking fault the vase fell", he muttered.

She approached the object in question, examined it a few seconds, then nodded.

"I wouldn't have realized if you didn't told me", she said. "But Shayla will notice."

"For Jashin sake, how would she fucking notice?" Exclaimed the immortal, starting to fear for his life again.

The two females exchange a glance, but didn't say anymore. Suddenly, the door slammed.

"Yo, fellas, missed me?" Grinned the teenager when she entered the room.

Everyone was very still, and she frowned. Mia sighed, and her sister immediately started looking around the room. The cadet lifted three fingers in the air.

One down.

Shayla was examining the library.

Two down.

She turned to the TV.

Three down.

She faced the vase, and froze.

Everyone hold their breath, and she turned to them again, a sweet but fake smile on the face.

"Okay, who is the fucking asstard who broke this vase?" She asked with an honeyed voice.

Hidan gulped, and all of the people present backed away. Itachi, who was coming in, turned back on his heels and went outside without a comment. The training session would wait.

"Hidan", she said in a singsong voice. "It is time to meet… your doom!"

He screamed and ran away.

"Come back here you moron!" Yelled Shayla, going after him. "I'm going to skin you alive!"

"I can't fucking die anyway, I'm immortal for Jashin sake!" He responded, not stopping.

"So why are you fucking running!"

* * *

 **Okay so... how was it?**

 **...:" _Holy fucking fuck! Hide me, bitch!"_**

 **Hidan?**

 **...: _"Hey! STOP FUCKING RUNNING YOU SHIT HEAD!"_**

 **Shayla? What...**

 **Shayla:" _Oh, her, Akuma. Say, did you see Hidan?"_**

 **Why?**

 ***sweet smile while hiding a knife in her back***

 **Shayla:" _No reason."_**

 **Oh well. He's behind that fictional wall.**

 **Hidan:" _BITCH!"_**

 ***starts running while Shayla laughs manically***

 **Shayla:" _Thanks. See ya later!"_**

 ***starts running after him***

 **Go get this asshole, Shay-chan!**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Oh, sorry, you're still here? Well, what did you think of this chapter? And what's up with their parents? Anyone who can tell will get a clue on the mysteries running in the Storm's house and family. Hope you enjoyed!**


	14. Round two and homework

**OMFG! I'm so sorry for the tardiness and apologize to anyone who would read this crappy story.**

 **But anyway...**

 **Warning: Hidan, Shayla, revenge, blackmail...**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, Kakuzu would have grand-children.**

* * *

Last day of my first week at high school. And I could already tell that I was going to enjoy every bit of it.

Smiling, I literally was frolicking to the kitchen. Mia lifted an eyebrow, wondering what was putting me in this good mood, and I whispered my plan in her hear. When I was finish, she fall on the table, laughing really hard.

"I want pictures", she said between two laughs.

"Promise", I grinned. "Good day!"

"You too!"

It was always like this. Every time we got at each other's throat because of the parents, we would apologize a few hours later and go back to our normal life. Nice, simple and quick, and I was glad it was that easy.

"Oi, why is your sister dying on the fucking table?" Asked Hidan, entering the room.

"No reason", I smiled maniacally.

I could literally see a shiver run down his spine.

"For Jashin sake, someone's going to die or what?" he worried.

"No, no… well, not all of her", I shrugged. "Just a little of her sanity… and her pride… and her hair…"

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about, but I fucking empathize for the sorry guy who'll live through you wrath", he muttered between his teeth.

"Hey, Shayla, you should go if you don't want to be late again", remarked my sister.

"Oh, you're right", I realized. "See ya later!"

I ran outside, putting on my gloves, grabbed my skateboard and rolled to school, my bag on my shoulders and a wide grin on my face.

*STORM*

Today was the day that Serina Willerblade would regret her choice to declare war. Well, start regretting. It wasn't going to be too serious, of course, I knew how to keep my best tricks for the final, but I couldn't go lower than her first try either. And I had the perfect plan.

*STORM*

 _First step_

I passed in the hallway and went to the Slut Queen. When she saw me, she wrinkled her nose.

"Knew that there was a strange smell of bitch around", she sneered.

"Amazing how you can smell yourself but I don't think it's a good thing, Willerblade", I replied.

"What do you want, Storm?" she snarled.

"Just wanted to warn you, Princess", I shrugged. "Since I'm not a low-life like yourself, I am fair in time of war so I just wanted to tell you to watch your back, because the second round is on."

She opened her locker, fire in her eyes.

"Is that a threat?" She growled.

"Just a warning", I repeated. "See ya later!"

I waved my hand and got to my first class. The numbers composing the code of her padlock dancing in my mind, I smiled. The first step has been accomplished with great success.

*STORM*

 _Second step_

During the lunch pause, I waited for her and her lapdogs to go to some fancy restaurant, before getting to her locker. Redoing the numbers without an ounce of hesitation, I opened it and immediately found what I was looking for.

Grabbing the bottle of hair spray, I took off the sticker and put it on a bottle of spray-paint. I smiled at my work. It was perfect, she wouldn't see the difference. I put back the false hair spray, putting the real one in my bag, and closed the locker before going to lunch. Neither seen nor known, I went to get my own lunch, impatient to see the rest of my plan go in action.

*STORM*

Trying to hide my laugher, I started coughing, Serina glared daggers at me. Ah, if looks could kill! Well, I certainly would be on the naughty kid list of the Santa Claus. That is, if I wasn't there yet, what I seriously doubt with all the crap I was putting. But back to the point…

The Slut Queen entered the classroom with her lapdogs serving as a human shield, a black hood trying in vain to block the view of her new hairstyle. But that didn't fool anyone.

"Miss Willerblade, if you pleased", asked the teacher. "The hoods are not allowed in class."

"Mister, I…"

"Are you arguing, miss?" He lifted an eyebrow.

She sighed angrily, before pushing down the hood, revealing to the whole class her green hair. Yes, green. Fluorescent, if you want more details. Half of the class snickered, all of them stared, and a few took pictures. You realized, I was in the three situations.

"Now, now, Miss Willerblade", sighed the teacher. "You do realized that this disgusting color is not permitted at school. It is a breech in the college clothing code. I have to ask you to go to the principal about this."

This guy (Mr. Peter) was one of the two teacher that I could stand, the Philosophy teacher. He didn't do favor treatment to any of his students, no matter their name, but didn't tried to get under their skin like a certain history teacher.

Serina jumped on her feet.

"It is a setup!" She screamed. "I was awfully manipulated to…"

"You are saying that someone forced you to dye your hair?" He asked, clearly not convinced.

Because, you must admit, this accusation sounded ridiculous, even to me.

"I… I…"

"Maybe if you passed more time on your studies than your hair, then this wouldn't be happening, don't you think?"

She couldn't say anything, beyond shock.

"As I see, we clearly understand each other. I ask you to leave and go to the principal. And please, do not disturb this class anymore."

Sending me the death glare, she stepped out of the class, putting back her hood, and the door closed. Putting back my cellphone in my pocket, I refrain a laugh. I couldn't wait to show the pictures to Mia.

*STORM*

 _Third step_

Of course, I needed to cover my tracks. So, again, I used my future-to-be-ninja-skills to put back her real bottle of hair spray at the end of the day.

Jumping happily on my skateboard, I went back home, more than satisfied about the outcome of my fantastic plan.

I smirked.

Me: 2, Slut Queen: 0.

I would have to watch my back more carefully, but it was worth it and, until the third round, I could enjoy myself a little. Shayla Storm, over and out.

*STORM*

"I'm back!"

No one responded. Frowning, I went in the kitchen, and nearly fall on the ground at the scene under my eyes.

Kakuzu was actually helping Mia with her homeworks.

…

…

…

"Oh my god, you look like a grandpa."

He glared at me and Mia stuck her tongue.

"You're just jealous because he took your place", she mocked.

"Like hell, you should be able to do it yourself now", I muttered.

"As if, you're the one who never do them anyway." She responded.

"Because I don't need to, and you know perfectly why", I sighed. "But anyway, I think it's cute. I can't wait to tell Hidan and the others…"

Black threads enrolled themselves around me, stopping me in my tracks.

"You won't", he said darkly.

"Fine, but I want your spaghetti recipe."

There was a moment of silence where we glared at each other. Then, he sighed.

"Deal."

He let go, and I winked at my sister before going back in my room.

*STORM*

When I got back from my double training-from-hell with Itachi and Kisame (they decided to merge their training), Kakuzu handed me a sheet. Smiling, I put it in my pocket, ignoring the curious glances from the others.

Once the meal finished, I went outside with Hidan for my second Jashinism class. As soon as we were out of the house, he snapped.

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

"Don't play fucking dumb with me, what was that paper Kakuzu gave you?"

"Oh, that! Just his spaghetti recipe."

He stopped dead in his tracks, and shock was irradiating from him.

"No way… Kakuzu would never gave up his fucking recipe! Even I never got it so why the hell did he gave it to _you_?"

"Aw, don't be jealous Zombie Psycho, I'm sure he still like you", I mocked.

"Tsk, I'm not jealous", he grumbled. "But seriously, how in the motherfucking world did you…"

"Blackmail", I shrugged. "We're going now?"

Still shocked, he went ahead and I refrain a laugh. However, I couldn't keep my psychopath grin to myself. Blackmail is _so_ much fun.

* * *

 **God, I can't believe I'm still posting this.**

 **...:" _Don't give up yet, Akuma, yeah!"_**

 **Since when are you on my side? I thought you hated this story, _Deidei._**

 **...:" _Don't get your hopes high, bitch"_**

 **Jerkface.**

 **Deidara:" _We still don't like the story but we do like the donuts, yeah"_**

 **Hidan: _"Donuts are fucking life"_**

 ***Pulls out a box of donuts***

 **If you review, I give you a fictional donut!**

 **Deidara: " _Don't review! I want the donuts, hm!"_**

 **Hidan: _"Like hell you'll keep them"_**

 ***Starts fighting while Akuma run away with the bow while laughing evilly***


	15. Chakra reserves and classmates?

**Special thanks to FairyGirl960 for beeing my sole and only reviewer! Yes, you, amazing and only reader! For that, here's a few fictive donuts!**

 **Also...**

 **Warning: Hidan, Shayla, some stress and some more craziness...**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, Tobi would just have stayed Tobi**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

The two days of peace were over. I passed my time to train with my three senseis –even though Hidan wasn't really a sensei, he _was_ teaching me the ways of Jashinism…- and even if it was really slow, I was starting to see the tiny little microscopic difference.

I had more stamina. Not much, it has just been less than one week, but I could now do seven and a half before I start to lose control over my breathing.

With Kisame, it was easier. I mean, he was more working on my speed and my brute force, but it seemed like my stamina was better when I was fighting. Certainly because of the adrenaline.

And with all of that, I went back to school for another week in Hell World.

* * *

The week was over, and the third weekend with the Akatsuki was too. And I was _not_ happy.

First, no news from the parents. No phone calls, no messages, no postcards… Hell, they could at least text me something!

Second, my training was the same. No real improvement there, but I didn't want to let go now. It wasn't my style to just give up, and I would never surrender to the evil Weasel Boy.

Third, I was _so_ done with all their crap. I don't know why, but I was overwrought with all of them. I couldn't take it anymore. I was exhausted, I couldn't sleep well, I was worried for mom, dad and Mia, _he_ was haunting my nights and days, my training was draining me, I had shitting homeworks, the Slut Queen was plotting something and the Akatsuki's were soon going to destroy the house with all their fucking spars.

So, when Mrs. Miller came to me with another speech on my not-so-great family, status other crap that she wouldn't tolerate, it was the last straw.

"Do you think you can do whatever you want in this class, Miss _Storm_? Well come back on earth, because I won't tolerate this anymore. You brought back your homework with thirteen more words than permitted, and…"

"Miss, can I _please_ leave the classroom?" I demanded between my teeth.

"What? Of course not! You think…"

Before she could finish, I stormed out of the class.

My anger was boiling like it never did before, and nothing seem to be able to calm me down. My fists were clenching, my heart was beating faster and faster. I could feel my chakra storm inside of me, only demanding to be released at once, and band of sweats were running down my back.

At the same time, the bell rang. I gritted my teeth together and accelerated my pace trying to flee away from the hallway, but it was too late. All the students got out of class, chatting, laughing, some were screaming. The bell was still ringing in my head and all the voices were stunning me. Clasping my hands on my ears to mitigate all the horrible noises, I started the feel all their presences on me. I was suffocating, it was too hot, and there were too much people.

Trying to calm down the distraught beating of my heart, I could feel my chakra becoming more and more instable. My legs suddenly became like cotton and I fall on the floor. My palms still on my ears in vain, I could feel the tears burning my eyes as the noises amplified themselves..

"Stop it…" I muttered under my breath. "Shut up! Shut up, shut up, shut up!"

My chakra was now burning inside, literally. It was so painful! I knew I wouldn't be able to contain it for much longer.

Suddenly, in the entire din, a voice came to me, clearer than the others.

"Sh…la…"

Damn it! Why couldn't they just shut the fucking hell up for a few seconds!

"S… ay… a"

"SHUT UP!"

"Shayla!"

My head snapped up so hard I swear I heard my vertebrates crack. My eyes met very familiar ones.

"It hurt… so, so bad…" I winced in a low tone, tears streaming down my face.

"I know. Do not worry, it will be all over in a second."

Suddenly, red and black started spinning. My reality got distorted; the noises and the voices became more and more apart until they hushed up completely. Then, everything disappeared as the pain got away.

* * *

"Shayla!"

Something jumped on me. A little dizzy, I took me a few seconds to register that it was my sister, and she was crying.

"Calm down, shrimp, I'm okay", I assured.

"No you're not!" She screamed, starting punching me with her little fists. "When Deidara brought you back, I thought you were dead! Don't you dare do this again, you heard me, Shayla Storm? Don't you dare!"

I hugged her hard, and I could feel in her trembling body how much she was terrified.

"I'm sorry, Mia", I muttered in her ear. "I don't know what happened, but I promise to never do it again, okay? Not if I can stop it."

She sniffled and backed away a little. I straightened and looked around. I was in my room. Frowning, I tried to remember what happened, but my mind was numb and some sort of white mist covered my memories.

The door opened, and Konan entered, a bowl of water in hands. When she saw me, she nearly let it fall on the ground.

"Err… yo?"

"Oh my goodness, Shayla!"

She ran to me, and started examining me everywhere.

"Are you hurt? Do you feel any pain?" She asked, seeming very worried.

For a small second, my heart clenched. She was worrying so much for Mia and I, acting like the mother my sister should have had, the mother that should have been here for me…

"No, Konan, I'm okay now", I assured with a smile. "What happened?"

"Pein will explain everything", she responded. "I'll go tell the others. Do you want anything?"

"Just some water, please", I shrugged. "I'm kind of thirsty."

"Coming right away."

She got out, a small smile on her lips. Five seconds later, we could hear a loud commotion downstairs. Then, everyone just entered the room, not seeming to believe their eyes. I started panicking.

"For Jashin sake, for how much time was I passed out?" I asked, a weird feeling twisting my guts.

They exchanged glances, but none seemed to be inclined to answer. I glared at them, and some gulped.

"Three days, yeah", Deidara finally gave him.

"You feeling alright, kiddo?" Asked Kisame, frowning.

I was shocked.

"Three days?" I repeated. "But… why? What happened? How did I get here? Why do I feel so weird? And…"

"Calm down, I will explain everything", assured Pein. "Itachi, Konan, Mia, you can stay. The rest, get out."

They executed the order without too much protests, and I found myself alone with the Leader, his girlfriend, my sister and Weasel Boy.

"So?" I lifted an eyebrow.

"You are aware of the fact that everyone in this world possess chakra", he started.

I nodded.

"You also know that this chakra is in some sort of a sleeping state, that is why no one here can use it or is aware of it's existence", he continued.

I nodded again.

"And you know that since Kisame used Samehada on you, your own chakra awaken and started to expand itself in your body."

"Yes, I know all of this, but what is link with all of this?" I pressed.

"Well, since that day, your chakra reserve was growing a little more each day, but no one as unlimited chakra reserve. It seems that yours finally reached it's full potential", he explained.

"What do you mean?" I frowned.

Itachi took a step towards me.

"At first, your chakra reserve was in a sleeping state that none of us could sense it. When it was awaken, this reserve started growing. After four days, it was the same size as a citizen of our world. Two days later, it was the same as a Genin. Then, it passed by Chuunin size, and got a little beyond three days ago. It became stable since then. I do believe it as reached it's full potential, and that is why it is stable now."

I frowned.

"But… why did it hurt so bad?" I murmured.

"Normally, ninjas expand their chakra reserve all their carrier until some point, since this growth goes with their training. It is a natural process in the human body. But, yours hasn't moved since your first breath before your little… accident, so it tried to adjust to your body. But, you also entered the period know as puberty, so it disturbed the chakra expanse and brought your reserve to reach it's full potential", he clarified.

There was a few moments of silence.

"It's cool and all but… does that mean I won't get any more chakra?" I frowned. "I'll stay at Chuunin level for the rest of my life?"

"No, but your chakra will now grow along with you and your body like it would normally do with a ninja", assured Konan.

"That's so cool! And now, I really will be able to execute some jutsus!" I smiled. "You heard that, Mia? Now I'll become a real kickass ninja!"

"With school, that is", she replied viciously.

I blanched, suddenly remembering what happened four days ago.

"Oh shit!"

"What?"

"Miss Miller is going to skin me alive" I lamented myself.

"There, there", she patted my head, obviously mocking me.

"Your compassion is astounding, Shrimp."

"I have a great model, Cosplay Sucker."

I pushed her off the bead and she started giggling. Konan smiled brightly, Pein too, but not as much, and I think I saw the lips of the Weasel twitch a little, but who knew with this guy?

"This is why I was so exhausted, is it not?" I asked. "And why my emotions were like the ones of a pregnant woman?"

This time I swear, Itachi smiled. Knew he wasn't all emo after all!

"Yes", nodded Pein, clearly amused.

"But how did you know I was loosing control at school?"

"We felt your chakra flare", shrugged Konan. "Since you are the only one in this world -besides us- with chakra, it was easy to find you. Itachi and Deidara got there in no time and Deidara brought you back after Itachi knocked you out. He then took care of the few witnesses."

"Thanks", I said toward him.

He simply nodded, and got up on his feet, ready to leave the room.

"We should let you rest a little", concluded Pain.

"Wait, Emo sensei!"

He grunted, clearly not appreciating the nickname.

"Does that mean I won't have to do the laps anymore?" I asked with hope.

"You start again tomorrow."

I swear to Jashin, he's the most evil weasel I ever met.

* * *

The day after was Friday, meaning I still had a school day. Yippee.

When I arrived there, I explained everything to the principal, who just shook his hand and said it was nothing, and that I could have a break whenever I wanted. Tche, what a lickspittle.

I excused myself to Mrs. Miller (I swear I wanted to slit my throat right there and now when I saw her little evil smirk) who said that she would be generous for that time being but that I still had to go in detention that evening.

At least, I wouldn't have to do the laps.

Aw man, I'll miss my Jashinism initiation!

Crap, Hidan is going to kill me.

"Everyone, these are three new students that will stay with us for undetermined time: Dryan, Hydan and Itami", suddenly announced the teacher.

I look at the door and nearly fall of my chair. There, in my class, were standing Deidara, Hidan and Itachi. Those three. In my class. Under false names. I don't know what they're planning, but I am so going to kill them!

They took place in the back and the class went on. Itachi was neutral and took notes, not paying attention to the ladies that were ogling over him. Hidan looked bored beyond hell and was playing with his necklace, winking at his fangirls once in a while. Finally, Deidara was literally flirting with all of them. I must admit, they were pretty popular with the girls. But that wouldn't save them.

At the end of the class, I immediately grabbed the three of them and we went outside. There, I crossed my arms on my chest and look at them in the eyes.

"I really hope you have a good explanation for your presence here" I said.

"It is possible that your chakra reserve cause some other problems and doesn't stay stable like it is now. We are merely here to watch over you" Itachi responded.

"Oi, I don't need a fucking babysitter!" I exclaimed, angry. "You can't just barge in my school like this! And why you three?"

"I will be able to control everyone with my Sharingan if you loose control again, and Deidara would bring you back"

"But… why Hidan?" I frowned.

"He wanted to come"

I must admit, Itachi seemed pitiful during a second. Hidan must have put a tantrum to come here.

"What, not happy to see me, bitch?" the immortal mocked. "You wound me"

"It wouldn't be the first time, yeah" laughed Deidara.

"Fine, fine, stay here if you want" I groaned. "But don't you dare cause me problems, get it?"

"Whatever" shrugged the Jashinist. "It's not like I get a fucking shit either. I came here 'cause I was bored"

"I don't care what you do, or how many detention you get, or even if you're expulsed. Just… don't bring me in your crap, okay?"

But they weren't really paying attention, staring at something behind me. I shook my head, desperate.

"Let me guess" I sighed. "There's a bunch of crazy fangirls behind me"

"Yep" nodded Hidan.

"And they are trying to kill me with their eyes"

"It's kind of funny, yeah" confirmed the blond terrorist.

I grunted, and turned around to find all of the fucking girls in the school ogling to the three ninjas and glaring daggers at me. It could have annoyed me but, seeing the face of the Slut Queen, I'd say it was worth it.

When she saw me smirking at me, she "humph" and turned around. My smirk widened. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

 **Hey, hey, hey! So, seeing as FairyGirl960 is the only one actually posting reviews, well...**

 **...:" _You get to ask me some questions!"_**

 **Shayla, let me handle it! Damn it! Why do you always pop up here anyway?**

 **Shayla:" _Because I can"_**

 **Just get lost. Here, take some cake and get out of here.**

 **Shayla: _"COOKIES!"_**

 ***Run away with the cookies***

 **Ok, so, anyway, as she said, you are allowed to ask any question you want to Shayla, Mia and the rest of the Akatsuki! They'll answer in the next chapter, if you actually want to do it.**

 **So, thank you for keeping up with my stupid ideas and my more-or-less well written story, and see you in the next chapter!**

 **PS: FairyGirl960 has priority, but if there _are_ actually other readers who wants to participate, you are welcomed to do so.**


	16. School Drama and Confrontation

**Hey, I'm back sooner than usual, but I really wanted to post that one!**

 **Check out my new story: Musica Heir Academy**

 **Warning: Shayla, Hidan, a really bitchy Slut Queen, an amazing PE teacher and detention**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, I'd probably be dreaming**

* * *

Art class!

Or, otherwise said: boring. Even Deidara seemed ready to hang himself to the ceiling.

"HYDAN!"

I snapped up my head and turned to the other side of the class, where the immortal was… graving in his desk with a… knife? What the fuck was he doing with a knife? The teacher ran to him, band of sweats literally dripping on the floor.

"Can I do something for you, _mister_?" Hidan asked, clearly mocking him.

"Weapons are not permitted in this establishment! You could get some serious problem with this, young man!" the teacher yelled, spitting around at the same time.

I snorted at the "young man" part. Hidan gave me a smirk, and returned his attention to the fuming teacher.

" _Your face_ has some serious problem, old geezer" he replied.

"How dare you! You think you're all high and mighty, but the truth is that you're just an untalented student with the creativity of a tea spoon!"

"Funny, your mother said otherwise last night."

Stifling a laugher behind some coughs, I tried to hide my grin behind my book.

"DETENTION!" yelled the teacher, red of rage and ready to implode.

"Sure, whatever"

The bell rang at the same time, and everyone got out in the blink of an eye. As we went to the next class –math-, I could see the man still boiling in anger. A little more and some smoke would be coming out of his ears.

"Your attitude was childish and unnecessary" announced Itachi as we entered the class.

"You kidding?" I exclaimed. "This shit was funny as hell!"

I bumped fists with the Jashinist, who's smile only widened. Deidara snorted and the Uchiha just rolled his eyes.

* * *

We took place, and the time passed. Deidara was on my left, next to the window, and Hidan was at the desk on my right. Itachi was just behind, taking notes again. Tche, as if he needed them.

After a moment, three out of the four of us were bored like nothing comparable.

"Hey, you want to laugh a little, yeah?" suddenly asked Deidara.

I lifted an eyebrow and he showed me some clay. He molded it rapidly in some little spiders, and they scattered in all the class. A few seconds later, a girl screamed. Soon, everyone was screeching, jumping and climbing the desks.

The face of the Slut Queen and her lapdogs were particularly amusing, and I certainly would have laugh my head off if it wasn't for the fact that all the noises were just destroying my eardrums and giving me an horrible headache.

"And here goes the showstopper, yeah!" grinned Deidara in a low voice, joining his hands. "Katsu!"

All the insects exploded, and the screams amplified.

"Who did this?" yelled the teacher. "Who made these firecrackers explode?"

But since Hidan, Deidara and I were the only one laughing in all this mess, he immediately spotted us. And since he was one-hell-of-a-boot sucker, he just ignored me and went to the boys instead.

"Dryan, Hydan! Detention for the both of you!" he exclaimed angrily.

"Sorry to disappoint you, sir, but I already have one" remarked Hidan with a grin.

"Then now, you have two" the teacher responded between his teeth.

He turned his back on us and returned to his job. I finally stopped laughing, and the class came to an end. It was now time to eat.

"Alleluia!" I yelled.

"Deidara, Hidan. Please behave yourselves" asked Itachi, almost sounding desperate.

"A little late for that, don't you think, Weasel Boy?" I mocked.

"So worth it, yeah" grinned the blond Akatsuki.

I nodded, completely agreeing with him.

"But why didn't he put _you_ in fucking detention?" asked Hidan. "You were laughing too!"

"Because he's scared that I tattletale to my parents and make him loose his job and his reputation" I shrugged. "Half of the teachers and students of this school are like this"

"Your family is that powerful, hm?" wondered Deidara.

"Yeah." I sighed. "But it's not always a good thing, you know. With all their responsibilities, they also have…"

I stopped myself, shocked. I almost told them.

"Anyway, the other half are just trying to get on my good side to get a promotion or something like that" I finished.

They exchanged glances. Of course they knew I changed the subject, but none of them asked more questions.

Ignoring the fangirls that were still coming after them, we went to the last class of the day: Physical Education. Now that was something fun, because the teacher, Erik Summer, was the only one who was treating me like another student. He wasn't ignoring me like Mr. Peter, but actually like an equal.

He wanted us to call him "Captain" and was honest like no one I ever saw. For some, it could be annoying, but I thought it was refreshing.

"Shayla!"

And he was also very familiar with everyone.

"Hey, Captain!"

"Oh, who are these three?" he asked. "Oh, I get it, two of them must be the one's I get in detention tonight, right?"

At this news, I felt brighter. A detention with the Captain? Please, it was like a stroll in a friggin candy store.

"Yeah. These are Dryan, Hydan and the last one is Itami" I presented.

I placed my hands on my mouth as if I was telling him a secret.

"He also have a poll up his ass, but its genetics, so we can't really blame him" I mocked with a false whisper that everyone heard.

The concerned glared at me as the other two were coughing to cover their laughs.

"Dryan is always freaking out about art and whatsoever so don't try arguing with him, because it won't get anywhere" I added.

"There is no arguing, because true art is a blast, hm!" he yelled.

"Oh, and Hydan is a real psycho but don't worry, I tamed him enough to get him out in society" I finished.

"Hey, bitch! I'm not your fucking dog, ya know! He snarled.

I turned to him, looked him in the eyes. We stared at each other a few seconds, none of us backing down. And I couldn't stop myself anymore.

"Hydan, sit."

He tried to strangle me, but I was agiler than him so he just caught air. I winked at him, and he huffed, before crossing his arms on his chest. The Captain started laughing.

"Well, you seem like a great bunch to have around!" he smiled. "We're going to start class now"

I nodded, a smirk dancing on my lips, and he turned to the rest of the group, that was scattered everywhere in the gym.

"OKAY EVERYONE! I WANT ALL OF YOU STUPID LARVAE ASSES AT THE OPPOSITE OF THE GYMNASIUM NOW! MOVE, MOVE MOVE!" he yelled.

We joined the others, the three ninja escaping at the last second from a group of fangirls, and the Captain faced all of the students.

"Okay everyone, listen up! Today, we're going to do… dodge ball!"

"Yes!" I cheered, along with a few others.

"Are there some people who doesn't know the rules?" he asked.

Some students lifted their hands, along with my three companions.

"Then… I don't actually give crap" shrugged Mr. Summer. "Just ask your friends or something, because now is time to play! Okay, for the Leaders of the two teams, I want… Okay, Serina and and Shayla, come here!"

I smiled wickedly. Erik knew about the rivalry between her and I, and I could that he was terribly amused by it. What are we, some entertainment? But hell, it's not like I was going to complain about an occasion to kick her ass.

"Good, now everyone choose their Leader!" announced the Captain, a little to happy about it.

Games in PE weren't what you can call… usual. In fact, each time there were "Leaders", it was the students who chose the teams, and not the other way around. And if the Leader was eliminated, no matter the game, the other team wins automatically.

So, it was all naturally that all of the class went to Serina. Well, almost all of it. She was fuming when she saw Deidara, Hidan and Itachi coming with me.

"Well, I can't say that the teams are equals" laughed the Captain, finding the situation more than hilarious.

"No problem, Captain, we're going to wipe the floor with all their sorry asses!" I sneered.

"Like hell you will!" responded Serina. "An miserable bitch like yourself wouldn't be able to even catch a ball"

I sensed the boys tensed behind me at the insult but I shake my head, making them understand that I didn't wanted them to intervened.

"You know, Willerblade, you sound like an old bogging record that keeps repeating the same thing again and again" I remarked, bored. "Maybe you should try to be more creative about it, don't you think? Oh, wait, you know what? Don't. It would probably make your brain implode under the pressure of finding an idea of your own"

"You…"

"Okay, that's enough for now if we want time to play!" stopped the Captain, a big smile on the face. "You'll settle this the old school way, but not now."

"Humph" Serina scoffed and turn on her heels to go to the other side of the gymnasium.

When they were far enough, the teacher patted my shoulder, still smiling.

"Get down her ego a little for me, would 'ya?"

"Aye, aye, Captain!" I grinned.

"Good!"

He walked out of the court and whistled three times. I gave the balls to the boys, who seemed a little lost.

"What do we have to do?" asked Itachi.

"You throw balls at the other team. Each time one of them is hit and can't catch the ball before it touch the ground, he's out. Same thing for you so don't let the balls touch you. If you catch one, the sender gets eliminated" I resumed. "Do not cross the center line and do not use your ninja skills. I mean, you can use them, but don't let the students get too suspicious. Oh, and the Slut Queen is mine"

"Set? Ready… GO!" exclaimed the Captain.

Right away, balls were flying our way. We all catch one of them, so four of the students were already out. I grinned, and threw it at the first one I could see. He barely dodged it, and I knew the next one would be the good one.

Taking another ball, I deflected one in direction of Hidan.

"Hydan, catch!" I yelled.

And he did, before eliminating three in a row.

"That's some sick skills, man!" I assured, bumping fists with him.

"Are you going for the bitch already?" he asked.

"Nan, I keep the best for the end" I smirked.

He grinned too, and we returned to the game. A few minutes later, there was only the Slut Queen left. Deidara passed me a ball, and I advanced to the limit of the line, grinning evilly to the Slut Queen. Before she could even think about running, I throw it… right in her face.

"SCORE!"

It wasn't me, or Deidara, or Hidan, or even Itachi. No, it was the Captain.

Hey, when I said that he was my favorite teacher, it wasn't for nothing!

"Captain, she threw a ball at my face!" sobbed Willerblade.

"Aww, has the little Princess got a boo-boo?" I mocked.

"You'll pay for this, Storm!" she snarled.

"I'm waiting for ya!" I moved my feet.

I remarked the ninjas stiffened when they saw my sudden stance.

"Shayla…" warned Itachi.

I sighed, but shrugged. Suddenly, the bell rang. I started walking away towards the changing room.

Ignoring her screech of anger, I changed rapidly. I wanted to go to my Jashinist class the fastest as possible. However, when I quit the room, Willerblade and her gang faced me.

"Slut Queen, lapdogs" I saluted with a sigh. "Listen, I don't have time for your crap, okay? Let's put this to Monday or something and…"

"Get her" she ordered between her teeth.

"What?"

Before I could register anything, I was grabbed by everywhere by her minions. They forced me to go on my knees, and she stood up in front of me, looking down on me.

"Know your place, filthy dog" she said with a vicious tone. "And this place is at my feet, crawling on the ground as the whore you are."

I couldn't help it, and started laughing. She took a little step back, narrowing her eyes.

"What… why are you laughing?" she asked.

"Because seeing you struggle and trying to play the bad guy is hilarious" I replied, looking straight in her eyes.

"But…"

I was angered by the simple fact that she thought she was higher than me. Without knowing very well how, I expanded my anger around me, like a shield. Immediately, the lapdogs let go of me and backed away, seeming downright terrified. I got back on my feet, and stood up on Willerblade, who started shaking but didn't look down. A small smile graced my lips.

"I must admit, you have some guts" I nodded cruelly. "But know _one little thing_ …"

My hand stretched out and grabbed her roughly by the neck.

" _You_ are the one inferior to me, got it, _Princess_?" I spitted. "You are nothing but a fly that I will crush if you continue to search for problems! I do not care about the war, but if you ever try to gang up on me again, I swear to Jashin that your cold corpse will hit the floor and bath in its own blood before you even register what happened to you. Have I made myself clear?"

She nodded fearfully, and I let her go.

"Good. See ya on Monday!"

I started walking away.

"You whore…" she seethed in anger. "Don't you dare walk away from be, you filthy bitch!"

I turned around in time to see her fist coming straight towards my face… with brass knuckles on.

The pain made me see stars, and I vaguely felt myself fall on the ground. Wincing, grunting, I closed my eyes when I saw the weapon coming down on me again, preparing mentally for the next hit. However, it never came.

There was a gasp. **"Thud"**

Reopening my eyes, I stared with wide eyes at Hidan, who tackled her against the wall, his hand around her neck, the same as I was doing before. Itachi was suddenly at my side, as Deidara was making the other girls flee away.

"Weasel Boy?"

"You really have a talent to attract unwanted attention, do you?" he asked.

I felt his chakra soothing in my head, easing the pain that disappeared after a few seconds. I straighten, rubbing the hit spot, wincing a little.

"There will be no permanent damage" the Uchiha assured.

"Thanks" I nodded. "Hey, Hydan, it's okay, let her go!"

"Why should I? The fucking heathen just hit not only a fellow Jashinist, but also my friggin student so if you think I'll just fucking let her go away with it you…" he snarled.

"Hydan! That's enough!" snapped the Uchiha.

Deidara helped me up, and I must admit, I was a little worried that the might kill her. I mean, it was sweet and all –it was for protecting and avenging me, after all- but I didn't wanted to deal with the cops so soon. He took one last look at her, before letting her go. She fell on the floor, rubbing her red neck, than ran away without looking back.

"Thanks, guys. I think I was out for some serious injuries there" I sighed.

"Not able to stay out of troubles for one day, are you, yeah" mocked Deidara, still helping me up.

"Why, that wouldn't be fun other way, would it?" I replied.

They all laughed a little, and this time, the Uchiha smiled enough time for me to clearly see it.

"For Jashin sake's, Emo Senior has emotions!" I exclaimed.

His face became unreadable again, and he started walking away.

"Do not forget your detention" he remembered.

"Hey, don't be embarrass, Weasel Boy! It's okay to not be an ice cube all the time, you know!" I yelled.

He didn't answer, and disappeared from our sight. I sighed as we went to our detention room.

Brass knuckles were illegals. The fact that Serina was able to get them wasn't that surprising, but the fact that she actually used them on me showed me that she was more than serious about this war thing. In fact, it wasn't even about the war anymore! She actually… tried to kill me.

And in situations like these, there is only one thing I can think about:

troublesome.

 ** _*SPECIALSPECIALSPECIALSPECIALSPECIALSPECIALSPECIALSPECIALSPECIALSPECIALSPECIALSPECIALSPECIALSPECIALSPECIALSPECIALSPECIAL*_**

"Hey, Shay-chan! You got some mails from a certain FairyGirl960!" Mia called.

Her sister came down with a surprise look.

"Seriously?"

"Who's she, yeah?" asked Deidara, coming into the living room.

"Just some fangirl I met a few chapters ago" Shayla waved him off, taking the letters from her sibling.

"Fangirl?" repeated Hidan, peering inside.

"Chapters?" frowned Pein, sipping on his coffee.

"Hey, just because you can't break the fourth wall doesn't mean I can't, Pumpkin Head" Shayla shrugged.

The rest of the Akatsuki, who had joined in the meantime, exchanged a look.

"… the hell is she talking about?" finally muttered Kisame.

The others simply shrugged, then brought back their attention on Shayla when she squealed lightly.

"What is it?" asked Konan.

"My fangirl got some questions! Oh my god, I feel so appreciated!" she spin on herself. "There are a few for you too, so settle down, we'll get this done with in no time!"

Knowing not to disobey when the teen was in one of those weird moods, the rest of the criminals simply settled around the living room.

"Okay, first question is for me" she announced. " _Do you have any more pranks for the Slut Queen?_ Well, for now, I prefer to wait for her next move. It might be war, but I have my honor. So, I'll watch her struggle to bring me down and laugh at her failures before striking back even harder than before and little by little destroying her life and sanity…"

"Shayla, your crazy is showing" warned Mia.

"Oh, sorry. So, next one is _What Chakra element would I learn and why?_ To be honest, I'd really like to learn Fire, because it always fascinated me and I could burn shit up and go all FIREBALL JUTSU on the other's asses whenever they annoy me"

"She's a pyromaniac" added her sister with a grin.

"Am not!"

"…"

"Okay, maybe a little. But that's not the point! And whatever, the next question is for Weasel Boy" she pursued.

The man straightened a little, wary of what would ensue.

" _How did Hidan managed to wear you down enough for you to give in to going to school?_ Oh, that's a good one"

Itachi's face darkened slightly and a wave of killing intent made the others inch away.

"He went on a rant about Jashin while following me wherever I went for a whole day spouting nonsense in my ears. He escaped my Sharingan too…" he trailed off, now sulking.

"A whole day?" cringed Shayla. "I wouldn't have lasted an hour"

"Oi!"

"But anyway, next one is for Mia"

"Sweet!"

" _Are you interested in learning how to use chakra?_ That's right, you never mentioned it before but…"

"It'd be awesome" nodded the little girl. "Actually, Sasori is teaching me the basics already. We're trying to awaken my chakra without doing the same stupid mistakes as my dear sister…"

"Hey!"

"And I'm starting to get the hang of it, I think!" she concluded proudly.

"I don't know either to be proud of you or be horrified that you're learning behind my back" Shayla shook his head.

"Are there other questions?" asked Kisame.

"Yes, for the lot of you, actually" nodded Shayla. " _For all the Akatsuki, how is it like living with Shayla?_ Wait, should I feel offended or…"

"It's hell, yeah" scoffed Deidara.

"Fucking Jashin wouldn't be so cruel" nodded Hidan.

"She's a monster!" added Kisame.

"She's a scary **bitch** " said Zetsu.

"Hn" shrugged Itachi.

"I want to go home" deadpanned Sasori.

"It's… a peculiar experience" Pein intervened.

"She… has her moments" admitted Konan.

"I'd pay to get out of here" grunted Kakuzu.

"Tobi like it a lot! But if Mia wasn't there, Tobi would be to scare of Shayla to get out of Tobi's room!" exclaimed happily the kid-man.

"O-oi! What the hell, guys?"

"Oh shit! Run for your lives! Yelled Mia, darting away.

Seeing as Shayla was about to implode, the criminals quickly cleared the room too, leaving the teen alone with the last question.

" _Will Shayla and the storms will be established?_ "

She frowned a little.

"I'm not sure I get the question. If it's about my link with the 'storms', well, it's kind of my last name, you know, Shayla Storm? But if it's about my bonds with the rest of the family, well… I can't say, really. A lot of things happened, and are still happening, and I really don't think it'll work for the better. My parents… they're rather busy. It's complicated, but I ain't a witch either: I can't see the future, so I can't really say…"

She sighed a little, then shook her head.

"But whatever. Sorry if it wasn't your question, but I didn't really get it. It was nice to answer your questions too, and I really wouldn't mind if you asked some embarrassing ones to Hidan and Deidara" she then smirked evilly.

"Shay-chan, who the hell are you talking too?"

"No swearing before twelve!" yelled back Shayla.

She then winked, before walking back to her room with the letters.

* * *

 **...: _"Ooh, I love the special! Hey, think we can have some embarassing questions next time for the guys?"_**

 **What's saying that there will _be_ a next time, Shayla?**

 **Shayla: _"Because I said so. Sends lots of love and reviews!"_**

 **Right. What she said.**

 **Toddles!**


	17. Games and Poisons

**HELLOOOOOOOO!**

 **Back so soon, yes! Well, it's just that I'm bored right now, so I couldn't really think about anything else to do, so...**

 **New chapter, yay! By the way, it's just kind of a filler, okay? Just for fun and doesn't really have a link with the plot so... well, except for one detail, that might take you a step further in discovering Seika's secrets! Well, one of the many she has, at least.**

 **Warning: Shayla, Hidan, Kakuzu's bastard-ishness, Zetsu's a sore looser...**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, I wouldn't have to study fucking science right now.**

* * *

A new weekend with the Akatsuki. And, to be honest, it was _boring as hell_.

I wasn't allowed to go into public areas. They feared I would loose control over my chakra. Well, it is more Konan than the others, as she knew what was my _real_ problem, and she just convinced all the others. Result? I'm stuck in the house.

I know she's doing it for Mia and I, and I seriously didn't blame her. But it was boring. So, so, _so_ boring. And, from the looks of the others, I could tell the thought the same.

"Why don't we play a game?"

I turned my head to Mia, who was zapping at the TV without real will.

"What?" she frowned when she saw me staring.

"That's… actually not a bad idea" I admitted. "Let's go fetch the others!"

"Hai!"

Within the next three minutes, everyone was gathered in the living room.

I as been easy to convince Kisame, Hidan, Deidara, Tobi and, with great surprises, Konan. I paid Kakuzu, promised dangos to Itachi and accepted to be use as a guinea pig for Sasori's poisons. Mia managed to convince Zetsu and, to the shock of everyone one, Pein, to come play too. And now, here we are!

"So, what are we going to play?" asked Kakuzu, seeming bored.

I grinned.

* * *

Soon enough, we eliminated sparring sessions and training from the to-do list, along with the Truth or Dare, Spin the Bottle and Seven Minutes en Heaven –I'll let you guess why-. But, there were still board games!

"Damn it! Why do I always end up on the blue?"

"Because you're stupid. Now give me your damn money"

Hidan muttered all sorts of profanities under his breath.

"Shayla, you own me nine-hundred, now"

"Dang, Greedy Old Man, that's a low-blow"

I sighed. Seriously, never play Monopoly with Kakuzu. I think he take it at heart a little too much. Just a little.

* * *

"What is the purpose of this game again?" asked Pein, a little puzzled seeing everyone on the colored carpet twisting in every sense.

"Who cares! Just give the damn fucking color!" yelled Hidan.

"Right foot on the yellow **there you go, fucking asstard** " announced Zetsu, clearly enjoying the show.

"Damn it!"

After a few mores rounds, only Hidan, Sasori, Kakuzu and I were still on the carpet.

"Okay, I fucking let go!"

Hidan got up, making Sasori fall with him. They got away from the carpet.

"Kakuzu, left hand on the blue"

He wouldn't be able to do it I knew it. Enjoying my victory, my heart nearly stopped when I saw him just… detaches his hand? He placed it on the blue.

"Hey, that's fucking cheating!" I exclaimed.

"You're the one who paid me to play this stupid game" he replied.

Note to myself: Don't play Twister with Kakuzu either.

* * *

We decided to play Uno. But, as you can expect from S-ranked criminals, they didn't stick to the rules and, soon enough, there was commotion in the kitchen as they all tried to cheat while accusing the others to do the same.

It was kind of funny, if you ask me. But I suddenly realized that boards games just weren't for missing-nins. I know, I know, took me long enough.

"Okay, everyone shut up! Why don't we just go play Hide and Seek shinobi style?" I asked.

They just shrugged and walked outside.

* * *

Never. Ever. Again.

Don't you ever try to scare a ninja. _Never_.

Especially not a bomber terrorist.

Why?

Because he TRIED TO FUCKING KILL ME WITH HIS CLAY!

Yes, I know, jumping on the back of Deidara wasn't a good idea.

Yes, I know, screaming in his ears wasn't a good idea either.

Yes, I know, stealing away his hair elastic and running away with it was definitely NOT a good idea.

But hey, I'd say it was worth it. I mean, seeing a girly terrorist run and eat a tree because of his hair getting in the way, it was downright hilarious.

Hidan and Kisame agreed with me with with all their heart.

The rest of the Akatsuki too, even though not all of them showed it.

But Deidara? Pew-lease. He was…

Mad. Like, really, really, mad. But that's okay, because Weasel Boy saved the day. I think he calmed down, now, even though he kept glancing daggers at me once in a while.

"Okay, so what do we do?" asked Mia.

I shrugged, then an idea stroked me.

"Hey, Pinocchio!"

He lifted his eyes on me, seeming bored.

"What do you want, brat?"

"I want to make a bet with you"

At the mention of a bet, the rest of the members turned their heads to me. Even a sparkle of interest glinted in the eyes of the puppeteer.

"What kind of bet?" he asked.

I grinned.

"Easy-peasy. You make a list of poisons and their effects, two sheets long. I have one hour to remember all of them. If I am able to remember every one of them, along with their effects, you will have to teach me how to make them" I explained.

"And if I win?" he replied, seeming more and more interested and a small smile dancing on his lips.

"I will be your guinea pig for a week" I responded, shrugging. "Or… whatever you want, I guess"

"I agree to the terms of our bet" he nodded, smiling slightly. "I will go make a list"

"I'll be waiting" I grinned.

I exchanged a glance with Konan and a wink with Mia, and they just both rolled their eyes at my antics.

"You won't ever be able to do it, yeah"

I turned my head to Deidara.

"And why's that?" I asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"Hell, puppet boy isn't going to go easy on you, you know!" replied Hidan. "In one hour? There's no chance you would be able to do it!"

"You wanna bet?" I grinned.

"Why not, hm" shrugged Deidara.

"I'm in" assured the Jashinist.

"Me too, if you don't mind" added Kisame.

"Anyone else?" I asked the rest of the gang.

"Why **the hell not?** " nodded Zetsu.

"Oh, Tobi wants to bet too!" exclaimed happily the childlike man.

"Okay, wait. All of you think I'm not going to win?" I asked, slightly annoyed. "What faith, guys. I'm touched."

They just smirked, and I sighed, before doing the same.

"Okay. If I win, all of you will be my servants for a day. If you win, I will be your servant for one day, each. Do we have a deal?"

They all agreed to it, and I saw Kakuzu taking notes in a notepad.

"I bet the same thing that Shayla will be able to do it"

All eyes turned on Itachi, who was… smiling?

"AAAAAH! It's the end of the world!" I yelled.

He rolled his eyes, making the rest of us panic even more.

Uchiha. Emotions. Not a good mix. But hell, I wasn't going to complain!

"I bet for Shayla too" smiled Konan.

"Same" nodded Pein.

"Me too, me too!" exclaimed Mia.

Suddenly, Sasori entered the room.

"That was fast" I remarked.

"Please, I know my subject" he scoffed.

"Sure, sure. Mia, you have the timer set?"

"One hour" she nodded.

The puppeteer gave me the two sheets covered in a fine handwriting that was surprisingly very easy to read.

"Ready? Go!"

She started the timer, and I started reading the sheets at full speed. I sighed internally. I was on for one hour of real hell of boredom.

* * *

 **"** **RIIIIIIIIIIIIING!"**

"Time's up!" exclaimed happily Mia.

I turned back the sheets to the puppet master.

"Ready" I assured.

"Cyanide" he shot back.

"Cyanide kills by binding to the iron in our blood cells and choking them off, removing their ability to transfer oxygen throughout the body." I replied automatically.

He nodded.

"Ricin"

"It works by preventing the body from manufacturing the proteins it needs to survive and causing the victim to go into shock, before killing the victim" I said.

"Hm, hm. Arsenic?"

"It works by attacking the enzyme ATP in human cells, shutting down the transfer of energy. Arsenic is a nasty substance, and in strong concentrations it causes all manner of blood-streaked gastrointestinal distress, convulsions, coma, and death. In smaller, chronically consumed amounts (such as that found in contaminated groundwater), it is known to inspire a host of diseases not limited to cancer, heart disease, and diabetes."

Only a small widened of his eyes showed me his actual surprise at my more than correct answer.

"Hemlock?"

"Hemlock causes a gradual weakening of the muscles and intense pain as the muscles deteriorate and die. Though sight might be lost, the mind remains clear until death occurs. Symptoms begin in thirty minutes, though it takes several hours to die."

"Oleander?"

"Like digitalis, the poison is a cardiac stimulator, causing sweating, vomiting, bloody diarrhea, unconsciousness, respiratory paralysis, and death."

"Rhododendrons?"

"It causes nausea, drooling, vomiting, slow pulse, low blood pressure, diarrhea, seizures, coma, and death, and takes about six hours to begin."

"Strychnine?"

"The symptoms begin in ten to twenty minutes with the victim's neck and face becoming stiff. Then the arms and legs begin to spasm and soon the whole body is in an arched position with the head and feet on the floor. Death occurs from asphyxiation or sheer exhaustion from the convulsions. After death, rigor mortis sets in almost instantly, leaving the body in a convulsed position."

I could see him stiffen at every good answer, more and more agitated. And the guys that bet against me? They were _sweating_.

"Methanol"

"Methanol damages the liver, kidneys, and heart and causes the lungs to take on fluid and the brain to swell. Once the formaldehyde becomes present in the body, it can cause fatigue, headache, nausea, vertigo, back pain, severe abdominal pain, dizziness, vomiting, and blindness. Rapid and shallow respiration, cyanosis, coma, falling blood pressure, and finally death occur from respiratory failure"

"Amanita Mushrooms"

"Once the symptoms appear, the victim will feel a sudden onset of extreme stomach pains, violent vomiting, intense thirst, and bloody diarrhea. He will remain conscious almost to the end before finally lapsing into a coma and dying."

"Jequirity?"

"Symptoms of poisoning include nausea, vomiting, convulsions, liver failure, and death, usually after several days."

"Aconite?"

"Disables nerves, lowers blood pressure, and can stop the heart"

"Doll's eyes?"

"Has a sedative effect on cardiac muscle tissue and can cause cardiac arrest."

"Belladonna?"

"The symptoms of poisoning include dilated pupils, sensitivity to light, blurred vision, tachycardia, loss of balance, staggering, headache, rash, flushing, dry mouth and throat, slurred speech, urinary retention, constipation, confusion, hallucinations, delirium, and convulsions The plant's deadly symptoms are caused by atropine's disruption of the parasympathetic nervous system's ability to regulate involuntary activities such as sweating, breathing, and heart rate."

We stared at each other for a few seconds, before his face break into a smile, a real one.

"It would be a pleasure to take you as my apprentice, Shayla" he announced.

I frowned, and the rest of the group stared at us as if we were aliens.

"But… you didn't do all the list" I remarked.

"I don't have too. Meet me tomorrow after your training session with Kisame and Itachi."

"As you wish, Pinocchio-sensei" I smirked.

He left the kitchen, and I turned to the rest of the Akatsuki and Mia. I smiled sweetly.

"Okay so Play Doh Freak, Zombie Psycho, Sushi-chan, Lollipop Megalo and Plant Guy, it is my pleasure to announce that… you lost your bet!"

"Damn it, puppet boy!"

"Uh-oh"

"I'd say **that we flee** "

Before I could stop him –them? -, Zetsu disappeared. I sighed, knowing full well that I wouldn't be able to catch him. Sure, he was going to pay, but for now, I'll enjoy what I have.

"Okay, boys, so I want a strawberry smoothie, a foot massage, some music and also someone who zap the TV for me. Oh, one of you needs to do my homeworks, and…"

* * *

 **Okay, so that's a wrap everyone!**

 **...:" _Damn it, Zetsu! Come back here you piece of shit!"_**

 ***Sigh* Shayla. Again. Zetsu isn't here.**

 **Shayla:" _Oh. Sorry, then. Carry on with... whatever you were doing. Toddles!"_**

 ***Run while screaming after Zetsu* *Sigh heavily once again***

 **Anyway, just to warn anyone who might be stupid enough to try... YES! YES, THEY ARE _REAL POISONS_! And NO! NO, YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED TO _TRY_ THEM! Well, technically, I can't exactly stop you, but that's not the point! These are real poisons, that you can easily find if you know where to search for, and the effects described are the real one, more or less. All depends on the many different points like the quantity, the fresheness, the weight of anyone who ingered it... shit, not the point!**

 **All to say: be careful if you decide to play with these.**

 **Fun Fact!: I've discovered a passion for poisons after writing this chapter. It's so fascinating! But my mother doesn't want me to grow any in my room because she's afraid my brother while eat some by accident.**

 **Yes, I know. She's not afraid because it's illegal, or because I could die while growing them, but because my brother -who's not even supposed to go into my room- might eat the fucking plants by accident.**

 **Am I the only one wondering about this?**


	18. Newcomer and Teasing

**And I'm back once again! Nothing to say except the usual thanks to my amazing reviewers -that makes two of you- and I hope you'll enjoy this chapter too!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, Deidara would have an existential crisis because he's in his teen phase.**

 **Warning: Shayla, Hidan, the new cute boy and some red cheeks.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Two other weeks has passed. My training was doing well and soon, we would get down to the real business. With my new chakra source, my strength, stamina and speed had increased like no one would have suspected. Now, I could do twenty-four laps! I know, I know, I'm the best, but I must admit, without my chakra, nothing would have changed so drastically.

Also, Sasori was now teaching me poisons and it was so much fun! Of course, we couldn't do really cool ones because we didn't had the ingredients, but we were doing quite well with what we had.

"Oi, Shayla! Come on, we'll be late, yeah!"

"Coming!"

It was Monday again, and I was kind of glad to say that the war with the Slut Queen was on hold. Obviously, she didn't want to be anyhow near Hidan, who scared the hell out of her and, since he never left my side –who knows why-…

But hey, I wasn't going to complain about some peace.

"Ready when you are, yeah!" grinned Deidara when I joined him outside.

Oh, yeah, the blonde terrorist began learning skateboarding. I passed him an old one that we found in the closet, and we were now going to school like this each morning. Hidan would just race us with his rollerblades, my father's old pair. Itachi? Bah, he would just Shunshin himself before the class starts. There, everyone's happy!

"You're ready?" I asked, putting on my helmet.

"Let's go, assholes!" yelled Hidan, already taking the lead.

"Hey!"

We went after him, a large smile dancing on my lips.

* * *

"I win, you fucktards! Ah! Take that, Bimbo Freak!"

"Tsk, you cheated, yeah" grumbled Deidara, taking off his protections.

"Now, now, don't be a bad loser" I mocked, patting his head.

He just walked away, muttering something about "psychotic killer twins" and I shared a look with Hidan. Then, we started laughing. It was always so much fun to riled up the younger criminal!

"Come on, we don't want the History Bitch to be on our back again." he pressed with a mocking tone.

I only grinned at the memory. It has been one of the best days of my life…

 _"_ _Miss Storm! What is the name of the second emperor of the Roma Empire?"_

 _I frowned. We were talking about the colonization of America, why de hell was she asking me that?_

 _I posed my book on my desk._

 _"_ _I do believe that this is not the current subject, ma'am" I said in a cold tone._

 _"_ _As a fellow student of this school, you should at least have some history common knowledge! That is another proof that you, more than anyone here, needs my classes, so why, do pray tell, were you caught daydreaming again?" she exclaimed viciously._

 _"_ _If you say so," I sighed under my breath, tired of her crap._

 _"_ _What? I will not tolerate this kind of insubordination, your hear…"_

 _"_ _Oi, bitch! Reflexes!"_

 _Everyone turned to the source of the outburst, shocked, even I. Miss Miller screamed while a carving knife passed at three centimeters from her head and embedded itself in the blackboard._

 _"_ _Hydan! What is the meaning of this!" she screeched._

 _"_ _Sorry, ma'am… my hand tends to slip when some bitches harass a friend of mine" he smiled wickedly at her, not even bothering to cover the threat._

 _I was taken aback by his answer, to say the least. At my right, I could vaguely hear Deidara chock on his own saliva, and I saw Itachi lift an eyebrow. Me? I could just gape at him, not sure what to do or what to say like the rest of the class._

 _Ignoring us, he glared daggers at the teacher, who shuddered. Too shock to even reply, she went back to the front of the class, stiff and not looking behind._

Of course, she got him back for it after that. Not that he cared, of course.

No one talked about his declaration. Hell, none of us was suicidal enough for that. Then, I guess the teasing just… came along, I supposed. It was kind of hard to define our strange relationship. One second, we would try to kill each other and, the second after; we would just bump shoulders and laugh at the misfortune of others together. Yeah, really weird, I know, but I kind of liked it this way.

* * *

"Shayla!"

"I'm not sleeping!" I yelled, snapping up my head.

Some people started laughing, and I realized that I actually fell asleep in class. Ignoring Deidara, who was trying to cover his laughs with coughs –I know, we tend to do that often-, I looked at M. Peter, who just sighed.

"Next time, could you at least make it look like you were paying attention?" he asked.

"Eh, eh, sorry" I apologized, rubbing the back of my head with a sheepish smile.

"Anyway, as you have witnessed, this is Shayla," announced Mr. Peter with a bored tone.

I suddenly realized that there was someone else at the front of the class. I'll be honest: he was _gorgeous._ No, scratch that, he was drop dead _hot._ Practically every girl in the class was drooling over him.

"As I was saying when you were asleep, Miss Storm, this is your new classmate, Jacob Sorenson and will be seating next too you" announced the teacher.

I frowned.

"But Dryan's already there" I pointed out.

"Not anymore. Dryan, move to the front, would you?"

The blond rolled his eyes and went to the first desk while the newbie took place besides me. He sent me a little smile, a weird glint in his eyes, and I just smiled back, not too sure about what to do.

The class went on like nothing happened and I soon realized that the newbie wouldn't stop staring at me. So, when I snapped my head at him and saw him quickly turn away, I did the only thing that I could do.

I blushed.

I fucking _blushed._ And turned away, like a friggin teenage girl with too much hormones.

I reported my attention to the teacher, who started explaining a new project. Well, more like _finished_ explaining a new project.

"… And as for your teammate, you will be paired with the person next to you. You will have to hand over the final result at the end of the week."

"Wait, can't we change?" I exclaimed. "I mean, I was with Dryan first so…"

"My decision is final." Refused Mr. Peter with a bored tone.

The bell rang. I sighed, and took all my things. Then, I realized how I must have sounded to the newbie.

"Sorry" I said. "I didn't mean it like that."

"No, it's fine."

And then he smiled. This _goddamn_ smile that made my legs feel week under me, for who knows what reason. I smiled back, a little unsure.

"So, hm… you want to start working on it at lunch?" I proposed.

"Why not? I'll meet you at the doors, okay?"

He smiled again. I nodded, unable to do anything else, and he left.

I shook my head, trying to collect my thoughts and left too. Deidara, Hidan and Itachi were waiting for me outside. Ignoring the grins on the first's two faces and the smirk on Itachi's, I went ahead. They joined me soon enough.

"So, how's the newbie so far?" asked Deidara in a sweet tone.

"Who knows? I met him for like, thirty minutes" I shrugged, not sparing a glance in his direction.

They snickered, but I just ignored them and we went to our next class.

* * *

"Hey, Jacob, right?" I asked when I joined him at lunchtime.

He nodded.

"But you can call me Jake" he added.

He smiled again, and we went under a three to start working.

"So, your name is Shayla?" he asked.

"Hm, hm"

"Shayla as in _Shayla Storm_?"

I glanced at him and he shifted uncomfortably in place.

"Yes" I confirmed more coldly. "You know, if you don't want to do the project with me, I'm sure Mr. Peter would understand…"

I looked down, clenching my fists. I was slightly annoyed and more than anything, hurt. Why couldn't anyone see that there was more to me than my fucking name? It almost seemed like a childish dream.

"Why would I want that?" he suddenly frowned, making me look back to him. "I mean, you look like a cool girl to keep around and I wouldn't mind to… you know, know you better?"

His cheeks were burning bright red and he looked away.

"I would love that too!" I exclaimed, before blushing furiously. "I mean, I wouldn't mind either to… know you better…"

It was the first time that I blushed, and even more _stuttered_! Man, what's my problem? Is that a virus of some sort? I would have to ask Sasori to check on me.

"So… hum, what's your favorite color?"

I mentally slapped myself for this stupid question. Who in their right mind would ask _that_? Wait, that's right, I never was in my right mind…

"Silver. My favorite color is silver" he suddenly responded. "And you?"

"Black. And dark purple. And red" I said, counting on my fingers.

"You can only have _one_ favorite color, you know?" he smirked.

"What, is that a written law or something?" I mocked.

"No, just logic"

"If you must know, I _despised_ logic. Even more when someone use it against me" I assured.

"Why's that?"

"'Cause logic is _so_ boring!" I whined. "It's just rules and crap that everyone's following their whole life! If I could, I would sleep the day and live the night, I would walk bare feet in the snow and breathe under water, I would fly in the sky and swim at school but _nooo_ , I can't, because the fucking logic force us to do otherwise! It's a international conspiracy, I tell you!"

He chuckled and, looking back at what I just said, I started laughing too. Man, I must be really tired. But, in a way, I really couldn't care less.

* * *

"Well, can't say we didn't work" I grinned, staring at my now completed sheet.

We were finished. It wasn't that big of a deal with my amazing imagination and his incredible intellect. But, I must admit, I felt kind of sad.

Why's that? Because now that we were finished, he would just keep away from me and go play buddy-buddy with others, before completely forget about me. Yep, story of my life.

"Hey, you okay? You look weird"

I turned to him and put on a fake smile that didn't reached my eyes.

"Yeah, sure, why the question?"

He frowned.

"Don't smile when you don't want too. You're prettier with a real one"

It took a few seconds for his words to sink in. _Prettier_ … he thinks I'm pretty? Again, my cheeks were on fire.

"Sorry, it's just a stupid reason, no need to worry about it" I assured, trying to keep my cool.

"I'm sure it's more then that" he replied, suddenly taking my hand in his. "What is it?"

"It's just… Damn it, I just don't want you to go" I blurted out.

I blanched.

"Man, that sounded so wrong… What I meant is just that… now that we're finished, why would you bother to stay with me? You'll just leave and make friends with others and forget me like nothing!" I sighed.

He squeezed my hand and I finally dared to look at him in the eyes.

"Don't think so low of me, okay? Why would I leave? We're friends, aren't we?"

At that moment, my heart melted and I lost myself in his blue orbs.

"You… you really mean it?" I whispered.

"Yeah, of course! What? What's wrong?"

"Nothing! It's just that… you're my first friend! Well, first from this world…"

And I smiled sweetly. He laughed.

"You're one strange girl, Shayla Storm, but I can't wait to know more of you" he grinned.

Mu blush deepened and he approached his face to mine, before taking a peek on my burning cheek and turning heels.

"See you tomorrow!" he exclaimed before disappearing inside.

"Yeah… tomorrow" I repeated, slightly in daze.

I walked back inside and went to my last class. However, as I took place inside, Deidara and Hidan took the seats besides me.

"So, how was your date, yeah?" asked casually the blond.

"Very g… my what? It wasn't a date, we were working!" I defended myself.

"Sure, sure" smirked Hidan, clearly mocking.

"It's true! Jake and I…"

He leaned closer too my face, a devious grin dancing on his lips.

"So it's _Jake_ now, is it?"

"For Jashin sake, just leave me alone, would ya?" I groaned desperately.

"Oh, is our little Storm embarrass, yeah?" mocked Deidara.

For only answer, I banged my head on my desk, earning snickers from my friends. Man, I was on for one hell of a ride.

* * *

 **So, there's a new boy in town *wink, wink***

 **...:" _I did not agreed to this script"_**

 **...:" _Actually, Shay-chan, you did"_**

 **Shayla, Mia is right. I have the papers and contract that _you_ signed before we began.**

 **Shayla: _"But the Akatsuki didn't sign up for this"_**

 **No, I kidnapped them for- not the point! You're in and you won't be out until the very end of this story, got it?**

 **Shayla:" _Tche_ "**

 ***Stomps away because logic and contract got the best of her***

 **Oh, by the way, questions are welcomed once again! If you want to ask anything from any character, don't be shy!**

 **Akuma, over and out.**


	19. Halloween Party and Revenge

**And I'm back once more for another amazing chapter of your favorite story! I wanted to thank FairyGirl960, TheTwinWolves and a certain crazy-shipper-person-Guest-thingy for your awesome reviews!**

 **I love you guys so much! And of course, all questions have been answered *wink, wink***

 **Warning: Shayla, Hidan, a Slut Queen a litte too much into character and some revenge...**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, Naruto would have saved Jiraya.**

* * *

"EVERYONE IN THE LIVING ROOM THIS IS A MATTER OF LIFE OR DEATH AND YOU WILL GATHER NOW!"

And less than five seconds, everyone was present.

"What is it, Shayla?" frowned the Leader.

Suddenly, Mia's face broke in a wince.

"Dammit, not again…" she whined.

"It's HALLOWEEN!"

They stared. And stared. And stared. No more reaction.

"You've got to be kidding me…" I whispered to myself. "You don't know what's Halloween?"

They just shrugged and look at the others to see if they had the answer.

"Damn, it'll be your first Halloween night _ever_?"

"But what's Halloween?" asked Konan.

I smiled, and Mia groaned while trying to disappear somewhere in the couch. This was going to be awesome.

* * *

"So you're saying that we could disguise ourselves… as ourselves?" repeated Kisame, taken aback. "I don't understand your logic"

"Well, you are really popular in this world and Halloween will be the only day where you and the others will be able to go out without putting an henge or something, since everyone will think it's just an amazing disguise" I explained. "Of course, you can choose otherwise but know that you _will_ disguise yourselves."

"Finally **some fucking peace**!" exclaimed Zetsu. "So we won't have to worry about - **scaring little kids and eat them-** our appearance?"

"No, Zetsu, you can't eat them" I sighed. "But you can scare them all you want, I don't really care"

 **"Hell yeah!"**

He disappeared.

"What about us, hm?"

I turned to Deidara and grinned.

"There's an Halloween party that night and we'll attend it with Hidan and Itachi!"

"Who said I fucking want to go?" intervened Hidan.

"Who said you have a fucking choice?" I replied with a sweet smile.

He shuddered and backed down. Itachi just shrugged and walked away.

"Hey, Kakuzu! Would you and the others mind to take Mia out tonight? You see, the real point of the celebration is to get free candy, so…"

"Thirty"

"Fifteen"

"Twenty-five"

"Twenty-five, but I want your chocolate chip cookie recipe"

"Deal"

I gave him his money and he walked away to put it with the rest. Deidara opened his mouth.

"No, you will not be paid to attend the party" I warned.

"Worth a shot, yeah" he grinned.

* * *

October 31, we arrived at school with our costumes on.

It as been quite fun, actually. Deidara accepted quite easily and was now wearing a pirate costume. I gave Hidan Kakuzu's cookie recipe and he came as the Grim Reaper. As for Itachi, I managed to convince him to dress as a police officer in exchange of a dozen of dangos. At first, I wanted him to put on neko ears and a tail, but the costume mysteriously disappeared the second I blinked.

Myself was acting as a witch. It was quite a beautiful dress, and I _loved_ the hat. I smirked to the others, before we entered the school. Ignoring the whispers all around us like every day, we went to math class.

I couldn't wait to the party, even though I had a bad feeling about the strange looks that the Slut Queen was giving me.

* * *

The day was soon over and we entered the gym. Spots of light, loud music, chatting all over and uncontrollable fangirls instantly assaulted us. Abandoning the guys with a wink –They all glared daggers at me and I refrained a laugh-, I went to a table to get punch. As I was serving myself, the world became black.

At first panicking, I took the hands of my assaulter and twisted them. Swirling on place to face my opponent and trapping his arms in his back, I took me a few seconds to realize my mistake. I immediately released Jake, horrified.

"For Jashin sake's, I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed. "I didn't… I thought… I'm sorry!"

"Nan, it's okay" He assured with a wink, massaging his wrists. "I shouldn't have surprised you like that."

He laughed a little, and my heart skipped a beat.

"I thought you were someone else" I sighed.

"Then, I'm happy to not be this guy, however he is" He winked, and I felt a blush tainting my cheeks.

I spin around so my back faced him and that he couldn't see my burning face, and took two glasses of punch, before handing him one with an apologetic smile.

"So, a witch, un? Is it to show to the world your true nature?" he joked.

"You're one to talk, Sparky Guy" I replied with a smirk.

Himself came as a vampire. He winced mockingly at my remark.

"Please, do _not_ compare me to these pitiful excuses for a romance story" he whined. "I mean, vampires that sparks in the sun? Seriously?"

I laughed and a hand suddenly fell on my shoulder. I jumped a little and turn, to see Hidan mocking face.

"So, you're Jake?" he asked to my companion.

"Yeah, and you are?" confirmed Jake while extending his hand.

"Hydan"

They shook hands, and I suddenly felt very annoyed by the Jashinist.

"Hey, don't you have, I don't know, somewhere else to be?" I said.

"Why, want to be alone with your little crush?" he mocked.

I hit his head. Hard.

"Ouch! What was that for, wench?" he growled.

"Stop being such a crybaby and go annoy someone else, would ya?" I asked, exasperated.

He just smirked and walked away. I sighed again.

"I'm really sorry for him, he can really be stupid sometimes" I apologized.

"A friend?" he lifted an eyebrow.

"Kind of" I shrugged. "So, you're…"

"Shayla!"

I seriously wanted to strangle her but since I didn't want to end up in jail for murder, I decided against it and played along when she joined us.

"Serina, what a _wonderful_ surprise!" I exclaimed, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"If you would excuse us, I have to steal her a little" she said with a fake smile to Jake, before grabbing my hand and pulling me behind her.

"I'll be back soon" I assured before we disappeared in the crowd.

I didn't want to make a scene and crash the party, so I waited for us to be in the hallway before pulling my arm out of her grasp. I stopped, and she turned at me. She seemed a little ridiculous, trying to look menacing while wearing a princess dress with a crown and a purse and a _hell of a lot_ of sparks.

"What do you want, Princess? I thought you would have learned your lesson last time" I remarked.

She shuddered a little, but said nothing and… walked away? What the hell? Frowning, I went after.

"Hey, what the fuck are you doing? Oi, Willerblade, I'm talking to ya! Answer me, damn it!"

She said nothing, still advancing. We arrived to the main doors and she opened one, glanced at me, before smiling and going outside. The door closed behind her, and I froze. It was a trap. She wanted me to follow her outside…

And like hell was I gonna turn away like a coward.

I opened the doors and stepped out. As soon as I was outside, a fist came towards my face but, for some reason, it looked so _slow_ … I avoided without an effort and pinched the pressure point in his neck. I looked around and saw six of his friends froze in place, staring at the body that lied at my feet, unconscious, with apprehension.

Then, one of them charged, and was soon followed by the others. I didn't want to alert one of the guys by loosing control over my chakra flow, so keeping my cool, I kept avoiding.

We didn't started Taijutsu lessons yet, so all I could do was using my speed and my stamina –the two only things I really learned-, a metal bar that I was using as a sword and my knowledge of the human body and pressure points –thanks to Sasori and Hidan-. But, I must admit, it was helping _a lot_.

Soon enough, three of them were down. I pared another hit, but didn't saw one of the guys coming for me by behind. Barely avoiding his fist, I fall backward in the arms of the third, which closed them on me like a cage. Struggling to get free, my left foot landed on a face.

 **"CRACK"**

"Oh, that's gonna leave a mark" I said with a wince.

"Bitch, you're gonna pay for that one" growled the other.

Clenching my teeth and turning my head in thin hopes to escape the oncoming pain, I heard two gasps, a grunt and the loud noise of a cracking skull. I was set free and, in shock, lost my balance, only to fall again in arms. Panicking, I tried to back away and hit my opponent straight in the face.

"Come down, Shayla, it's me!"

Blinking a few times, I realized that it was no opponent, but a friend.

"Jake!"

I got back on my feet and helped him to do the same, worried, and looked at the forming bruise on his cheek.

"I'm so sorry for that, I thought you were another one" I apologized.

"Completely understandable" he nodded. "You're alright?"

"Yeah, I think so. How did you know?" I asked.

"I followed you" he admitted, his cheeks turning to a light pink. "When I saw her taking you away, I was worried, so I decided to check on you. You know, just for sure. And that's a good thing, if I might add"

"Yeah, thanks a lot. I would have been hell to live if you hadn't been there in time" I sighed.

We looked at the seven unconscious guys that were lying on the ground. My eyes landed on the one that I guess was tackling me sooner. A little pool of blood was forming on his head, not enough to kill him but enough to worry a little about traumas.

"I might have hit a little too hard" winced Jake.

"Nan, he'll survive" I shrugged. "You want to go back?"

"Sure"

Chatting on the way back, we arrived to the gym a few minutes later. I immediately spotted Serina, who gulped when she saw me, and turned away to get closer to her friends. I sighed angrily. I couldn't get at her physically or, at least, not in the middle of all this. And I didn't want to wait for another day, since she tried to mess up my Halloween Party.

I looked at the stage where they were putting on the last minute material for when the times come for announcing the best costume of the night. I suddenly got an idea, and I turned my head to Jake, who look deep in thoughts.

"Jake!"

Startled, he jumped a little, before realizing that it was only I. He offered me a sheepish smile.

"You okay?" I frowned.

"Fine, just thinking. What is it?"

"Well, you are the announcer for the costume contest, right?"

"Yeah…" he said, not seeing where I was going with that.

"Well, you see…"

I explained rapidly my plan and his eyes widen, before he looked at me with a very serious face.

"You want _me_ , the _newbie_ , to trigger the results so _you_ can get your revenge on one of the most powerful person in the entire world?" he resumed.

"Err… yes?" I gulped a little, not so sure about my plan anymore.

I couldn't do it without him, or I would get in big trouble. Suddenly, his face broke in a large grin.

"Sure, why the hell not?"

"YES! You're the best, Jake!"

I jumped in his arms and it took me a few seconds to register what was happening.

I.

Was.

Hugging.

Him.

I WAS FRIKING _HUGGING_ JAKE!

I backed away, horrified by my own actions. There was a little awkward moment, before our laughs echoed in the gym, however covered by all the noises around.

"I'll go now, it'll soon be the time," he announced.

"Sure. See you later! And… good luck" I smirked.

He did an evil smirk that matched mine, before disappearing in the crowd. I sighed a little. I had a good friend, I was going to get vengeance on Serina, and I was having one hell of a party.

"Someone's happy, yeah"

"Dei… Dryan! What the hell?" I yelped, spinning around to see my favorite bomber terrorist.

"So, what're you planning, hm? We saw you disappeared with the Slut Queen sooner, and came back later with the newbie" he said, leaning on the wall.

"His name is Jake, not the newbie, and if you really need to know, Willerblade paid some thugs to gang up on me, but Jake helped me to finish them and now, I'll get my revenge" I explained with a little smile.

"Finish them?"

"Unconscious" I shrugged.

"And what do you plan for the bitch, yeah?"

"You'll see"

We waited a little, until the lights turned off and the music was stopped. Everyone gathered around the stage, where was now standing a smiling Jake.

"Yo! Everyone's having a good time?" he asked in the microphone.

Cheers and whistles were heard all around.

"Good! Now, are you ready for the results of the best costume contest?"

Again, cheers, screams and a hell of a lot other noises echoed in the gym.

"Then let's get on with it! So, the best Halloween Costume Contest Prize as been revealed as a basket of chocolates and other delicious candies. Who want's it?"

Man, I think I'll need to by new eardrums if they continue to yell like that. I could feel the ground _shaking_ under my feet.

"So, the winner of the contest is…"

There was suddenly a silence while Jake read the little black card, and his smile got bigger.

"Serina Willerblade!"

Smiling like the bitch she was, she went onstage while everyone was clapping, even though it was for not being rude. I mean, no one except _some_ of the teachers liked her, so…

Willerblade was smiling so bright I thought she would explode with happiness. For a second, I felt a little bad about it… not. No way in hell would I ever feel guilt about that.

Jake winked at me, took a hold of the prize and advanced to give it to her. Then, he _accidentally_ tripped on the wire on the floor and grabbed her corset, ripping it off and, in the same time, emptying the contents of the basket all on her. A mixture of punch, pure alcohol and false blood covering her, half naked, she froze in place.

There was a moment of silence, no one daring to do or say anything.

"Long lives the Slut Queen!" I yelled as loud as I could.

My call generated a thunder of laughs and whistling as it was repeated all around me.

"Congratulation" smirked Jake before getting off the stage.

Humiliated beyond imagination, she simply ran out of the gym. And me? I was laughing my head off.

"Man, you're one sadistic chick, yeah" snickered Deidara.

"Worked like a charm" grinned Jake, joining us.

We high-fived, and he even bumped fists with the blonde terrorist.

"That was funny as hell!" exclaimed Hidan, Itachi behind him.

"Thanks for that, Jake. I owe you one" I smiled.

"Then what about you repay it with a movie?" he suddenly asked. "At eight, the Cinema ten minutes from here?"

"Yeah, I'd like that" I smiled. "I'll see you there"

"Cool. See ya!"

He then walked away, and my smile grew wider.

"Someone's has a crush," mocked Hidan's voice in my ear.

I pushed him away, blushing.

"Shut up, Zombie Psycho" I groaned before walking away.

They just laugh, and followed me. They teased me all the way home, except Itachi, who was strangely silent. Like, more then usual.

So, it was embarrassed and very annoyed that I slammed the door and made my way to my room, ignoring their laughs.

 _ ***SPECIALSPECIALSPECIALSPECIALSPECIALSPECIALSPECIAL**_ _ **SPECIALSPECIALSPECIALSPECIALSPECIALSPECIALSPECIAL**_ _ **SPECIALSPECIALSPECIAL***_

As the teen made her way to her room, determined not to look at them, her sister stepped in her path, a pack of letters in her hands.

"What are these?" Shayla blinked at her in surprise.

"It was so weird" Mia shook her head. "These fans kept giving them to me as I passed by their houses. But I won't complain, though, seeing as I got extra candy for giving these to you"

"From _FairyGirl960_ again and… ooh, a new one! No name, though, it's just saying _Guest_ " the girl read the names. "Where's everyone?"

"They're already in the kitchen eating the candies"

"It'll be quick then"

They both came back down where, effectively, the rest of the Akatsuki was steeling Mia's sweets. Shayla took place at the end of the table and cleared her throat to get their attention, in vain.

Frankly tired, she slapped her hands on the surface of the table, making the rest jump out of theirs skins.

"Good, now that I have your attention" she drawled. "We got a few questions again"

"For who, yeah?" asked Deidara, shifting in his seat.

"The first three are from _FairyGirl960_ " informed the teenager. "For Mia: _What chakra element would you like to learn?_ That's right, I never really asked…"

"Well, I'm more interested in medical jutsu" she admitted. "But I wouldn't mind learning water, I guess, and going all super-waterbender whenever I want to"

The Akatsuki exchanged confused look while Seika just smiled, before passing to the next one.

"For Hidan, Deidara and Itachi: _How will you guys plan on harassing Shayla with her crush on Jake?_ For fudge's sake, I don't have a fricking crush!" she protested.

"Well, just fucking talking about it would work" remarked Hidan with a smirk.

"She's in denial, yeah" snorted Deidara.

"AM NOT!"

"How about you, Itachi?" asked Kisame, curious at his partner's question.

"I don't like him" the weasel simply said.

The others simply sweatdropped. Apparently, Itachi was entering a phase of over-protective-older-brother.

"Alright, alright, just stuff it" Shayla grunted, annoyed again. "The third one's for me: _Will your super-hero team ever be established?_ Shoot! I completely forgot about that one! You know, it really isn't a bad idea, and with my chakra, I'd be able to lead the team and-"

"And that's that" cut Mia, grabbing the letter and passing it to Zetsu, who ate it.

"Hey" the older sister whined.

"There's a last one here" Konan pointed out.

"Oh, right" remembered the girl. "From a certain _Guest_ , which is really nice: _Which of the Akatsuki would be the most likely to die from sugar high?_ "

The members of the named organization exchanged glance at that, probably wondering the same thing, and Shayla grinned.

"Definitely the Greedy Old Man" she assured. "He's always making these sweets and desserts of all sorts and with his old heart, I wouldn't be surprise to find his sugar-crippled corpse one morning"

"I'm taking back my cookie recipe" announced the masked man, walking out.

"W-what? No! No, wait! Kakuzu, come on- Kakuzu!" she exclaimed, running after him.

"Well, guess that concludes it" sighed Mia.

"I'm getting worried, though" frowned Sasori. "More fan mail? This would mean she is somehow getting popular"

"Isn't this a good thing?" Kisame scratched the back of his head, confused.

"More popularity would mean her getting more questions, and these questions might very well involve embarrassing ones" Pein pointed out. "We'll have to keep our profile low for a while"

The other criminals nodded there assent, then cringed as a crash was heard throughout the whole house, making the walls shake as Shayla's pleads echoed upstairs.

* * *

 **So, I'm really glad to see that my story pleases to more than one-**

 **...: _"It's only three, though"_**

 **Don't be such a tigthwad, Shayla. This is awesome! We're getting more popular!**

 **Shayla: _"I guess it_ is _a good thing... does this mean I get an higher pay?"_**

 **Because six boxes of donuts by chapter aren't enough? Hell no.**

 **Shayla:" _Bitch"_**

 **Make that five for the next. Hope you enjoy that one too, and questions are welcomed!**


	20. Christmas Shennanigans and FamilyX2

**I know, I know, this is kind of late for a Christmas chapter, but whatever.**

 **Also... OMFG! I really thanks RaidenTheSwordsman and mayonakahora for their first reviews on my story, and also a special thank you to FairyGirl960 and TheTwinWolves for keeping up with this craziness!**

 **Warning: Shayla, Hidan, an evil** **mistletoe and some family fluff**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, Sakura would have killed Kabuto and that's that.**

* * *

"This shit was amazing!" I exclaimed as we walked out of the cinema.

"I know, right? When he just cut his hand…"

"It was hilarious!"

Jake and I laughed again, remembering the antics of our favorite anti-hero. Then, after a few minutes, we fall in a confortable silence.

* * *

About half an hour later, we were at my house.

"Thanks for bringing me back" I smiled. "And I really had a great time."

"Me too. Say, there's this new coffee shop in town that looks really nice. How about we go there tomorrow?"

"I… I'd like that a lot!" I admitted.

He grinned.

"Then it's a date! See you there!"

He pecked me on the cheek then waved and walked away.

"See you tomorrow!"

It took me five seconds to realize exactly what happened.

 _Wait. Did he say… a DATE?_

My mind went blank.

 _He kissed me on the cheek. He actually kissed me._

I felt a weird twist in my stomach as my cheeks burned and my heart began dancing the samba.

 _Could it be… we're… a couple?_

I don't know why, but I smiled at that while entering. I mean, it would be kind of nice. He's fun, really smart and he can put up with my craziness, and he _is_ the one who asked me out two times.

"Shayla! How was your date?"

"Oh, Konan!" I grinned, closing the door. "It was great, really! Actually, we're going out tomorrow too."

She beamed at me.

"It's great!"

Suddenly, three heads popped out of the living room.

"Wait, so you're not denying it was a date, yeah?" asked Deidara.

"I…"

"About fucking time" scoffed Hidan.

"But…"

"Did you kiss yet?" Mia grinned like the Cheshire cat.

"NO!" I finally managed to be heard.

But they merely snickered and went back into the living room. Rolling my eyes at their antics, I went back upstairs to do my history homework.

* * *

"OI! EVERYONE IN THE LIVING ROOM ASAP!"

Two minutes later, they were all sitting in front of me, a little annoy, but more curious. After a few months, they got used to these little reunions, so they didn't really cared anymore.

"What is it, Shayla?" asked calmly Konan.

"It's CHRISTMAS!"

Only Mia cheered, and the Akatsuki members simply stared. That brought down my hopes a little. But hey, I'm Shayla Storm, and I always get what I want… well, most of it.

"Don't you celebrate Christmas in your world?" I asked.

"Well, we do but…" started Deidara.

"We still are the fucking Akatsuki, you know" remarked Hidan.

"So what, no Christmas tree? No dinner? No presents?" I listed, horrified.

They simply shook their heads, and I sighed, before smiling.

"Then, better prepare yourselves 'cause you _are_ going to celebrate this year, got it?"

"Yes! So, what do we do this time?" asked excitedly Mia.

"How about Secret Admirer?"

The criminals exchanged looks, wondering just how bad that idea was. I frowned.

"Come on, don't make these faces! It's not like I'm about to blow you all up either!"

Deidara mumbled something along the lines of 'don't mock my art, yeah' and Sasori elbowed him.

"What is it exactly?" asked Kisame, curious.

"Easy!" I beamed. "Each one of us is going to write his –or her- name on a paper. Then, we're going to pick one of the papers. All you have to do is to buy a gift for the one you picked! It's easier then search for a gift for each one of us, don't you think?" I finished.

"It's fun!" added my sister.

"So, what do you say?"

"It's not like we have much of a fucking choice" Hidan rolled his eyes.

"Nope!" I grinned. "Come on, everything's ready!"

I took the little bowl on the table, full of papers, and each one of them picked theirs. I took the last one, and read the name on it.

 _Itachi_

Well.

Better get to work, I guess. After all, he _is_ thee Weasel Boy, AKA Ice Cube of the Akatsuki.

* * *

December twenty-fifth, early morning.

And someone is knocking at the fucking door.

Getting up, I went downstairs and opened the door, rubbing my eyes tiredly.

"What the fuck do you…"

I froze, seeing Jake on my doorstep. He smiled a little awkwardly.

"Hey, Shayla."

"For Jashin's sake, Jake! I'm so sorry! I thought you were someone else!"

"Nan, it's okay" he waved it off. "It _is_ early in the morning."

"I thought you were going on vacation with your family" I remarked, stepping outside in hope I didn't woke up anyone.

"I am, but I wanted to drop off your present before I go" he shrugged.

"A… gift?"

He shoved a little package in my hands and, without waiting, opened it. It was a very simple necklace with an even more simple pendant: a silver cloud with an 'S' graved on it, with a little diamond and a thunderbolt.

"It's beautiful" I whispered.

"You sure? I didn't really knew what to get to you, but when I saw it…"

I cut him off by pulling him into a tight hug. At first surprise, he then answered to the embrace.

"I love it" I assured. "Can you help me put it on?"

"Sure."

I turned around and he passed the silver chain around my neck. Suddenly, my eyes widened.

"I completely forgot! Wait here!"

Before he could answer, I ran back inside, then upstairs and, searching under tons of bags, I finally found the one I needed. Going back down, I placed it in his hands, smiling.

"Merry Christmas!"

He opened it, revealing a black jacket with a familiar 'X' in a circle on its shoulder.

"You told me you loved X-men, so I thought it would fit you" I said, suddenly nervous.

He didn't answer, still staring at the jacket, and I felt a weird feeling twisting my stomach. Didn't he like it?

"Of course, if you don't like it, I can bring it back and get you another! I just thought…"

"It's perfect" he cut me, smiling with all his teeth showing.

He put it on, and beamed even more, before flexing his inexistent muscles.

"Don't I look amazing?" he joked, taking poses.

I laughed, and he pulled me in a hug.

"You do" I assured.

I suddenly saw him staring above our heads. Looking up, I saw… mistletoe.

…

WHAT THE HELL?

Since when do we have mistletoes there?

A chuckled was heard, and I realized Hidan must have snuck up on us by the roof before placing the damn thing.

Cheeks burning a deep red, I placed my head on Jake's chest to hide my deepening blush. However, he pulled me back and, before I could do anything, he placed his lips on mines.

It only lasted a second, but it felt way much longer than that. Then, he pulled back and grinned.

"I'll see you when I'm back. Merry Christmas!"

And he walked away, leaving me frozen on spot and staring at his retreating figure, shocked.

He kissed me.

HE KISSED ME!

Outside, I must have looked lost. But inside, it was anarchy.

A hand was placed on my shoulder, making me jump, and I looked up to see Hidan's grinning face.

"So, enjoy your little moment with your _boyfriend_?" he teased.

I suddenly remembered exactly _who_ placed us in said situation. Eyes blazing in anger, in gathered chakra in my fist and, before he could do anything, I punched him straight in the face, making him go trough the wall.

"DAMN IT SHAY-CHAN! DID YOU HAVE TO BREAK THE WALL _AGAIN_?"

"NO SWEARING BEFORE YOUR FUCKING TWELVE BIRHTDAY, YOU LIL' SHIT!"

* * *

A repaired wall, a very good breakfast and a few other punches later, we were all gathered in the living room, ready to get the presents.

All of the gifts had been placed under the tree, with the names on it. We all took the gift we were about to offer and, to get us start, Mia picked a random name and fall on Itachi.

He gave his gift to Kisame, who opened it with an eyebrow risen, curious, revealing a few books on the swordsmanship history of our world, and I swear I saw a culinary book on how to make sushi.

Then, the shark-man got up and offered colored Play Dough to Deidara, who seemed quite happy to be able to make colored explosions. In return, the blonde gave Tobi some toys cars. Tobi started crying about the kindness of his sempai, but I managed to stop the Bomb Freak from hitting the poor guy.

Then, Tobi offered a rather large box to Hidan, and I snickered. I helped him choose that one. Curious as to what the masked man got him, my fellow sensei in Jashinism opened it, only to be tackled to the ground by an amazingly cute white puppy with purple eyes just like his.

He was named Jashin. No surprise here.

Hidan then gave a little box to Pein, a smirk on his face. The Leader merely put it in his robe, as him knowing what it was already, but a faint tint of red burning the extremities of his ears. He then gave Konan a diner at a really fancy restaurant (I helped there too).

She accepted, of course, then turned to me and said that she was going to give me my gift later. I nodded, and then turned to Itachi, who merely raised an eyebrow.

I placed my gift in his hands, and he opened it, revealing a few books on different things or our world: geography, mathematics, history and all that crap. I knew he loved it. Then, between two pages, was a picture- or rather a drawing- or him and Sasuke when they were still kids, grinning to the camera.

He didn't say a thing, but his eyes glinted with something that I realized were tears of joy. Of course, he didn't shed them, merely blinking to push them away. He's still an ice-cube after all, gotta watch after his reputation.

Seeing as we got back to the beginning, we started again with Sasori, who gave to Zetsu all sorts of seeds for the garden he was maintaining in our backyard. Zetsu then offered some money to Kakuzu (I helped once again to get money from all the countries I could think about).

The poor guy seemed about to faint from joy at seeing som much money (still not surprised), then recovered to his own grumpy self and gave Mia a box, within which was a surprisingly beautiful doll who must have cost a little fortune. THAT was a surprise. I mean, Kakuzu spending money? But in a way, he spoiled Mia a lot. Guess his grandfather instincts were kicking in more then I thought.

Mia's turn! She grinned and walked to Sasori, placing some sort of book on his lap. He picked it up and started looking trough the pages, revealing all sorts of drawings and sketches. Mia always was good in drawings, but I never thought it was to that extent.

The redhead smiled and patted her head, saying something along the lines of 'true art will last eternity'. Before Deidara and him could start arguing, we pushed them in the dinning room for the Christmas dinner.

* * *

We had a good time. Relaxing, having fun… Seeing Mia's face, so happy and innocent, I felt a thug at my heart. When was the last time we had a family meal for Christmas like that one?

My blood ran cold.

Family?

Since when did I ever thought about the Akatsuki… as family?

"Shayla?"

I looked down to Mia, and smiled.

"Just a little headache, I'll go take some air for a bit okay?"

"Sure!"

I walked out, and sat on the bench outside. It was cold, of course, but I learned a technique where I could move my chakra inside my body faster, making it warm, thanks to these fantastic people.

Family.

There it was again, messing with my mind.

In a sense, I guess we really were a family: Mia and Tobi as the younger siblings, Hidan and Deidara as the annoying older brothers, Itachi the calm and oldest, Sasori another older brother, with Kisame and Zetsu as the weird uncles. Then came along Pein and Konan as the father and mother figures, and finally Kakuzu as our old grumpy gramps.

Yep. In a certain way, we were all a big messed up family, with all sorts of issues.

But still.

It had been a while since I last heard of my parents, my actual family. Where were they now? Where they safe? Where they having fun despite all? Where they even thinking about their daughters? Did they even know it was Christmas today? Hell, no letter, no phone call, no text message, not even a damn postal card! Silence radio.

"Shayla"

"Hey, Konan"

She sat besides me, and placed a package on my lap. Curious, I opened it, reveling two frames. In one of them was a picture of Mia, my mom, my dad and myself, all grinning happily. I smiled at the memory. Mia was so young at that time!

The other frame contained another picture but, this time, of all the Akatsuki. We were all gathered in the living room. Sasori and Deidara were arguing in a corner, certainly about art. Itachi was reading, Konan was teaching origami to Pein, while Zetsu took care of a flower on the window. Kakuzu was counting his money, and Tobi and Mia were hugging while grinning the camera. Myself was on the couch hitting Hidan while fighting for the remote.

"We're not your real family, Shayla, and I know you feel guilty because you came to think it was the case. You just have to know that you can have both! You have your parents, yes, but we're here too. You don't have to hate yourself for thinking that way" said quietly.

I didn't say a thing, unable to tear apart my gaze from the picture.

"You might not know it, but this situation made amazing things to our group. We're all closer then ever, all thanks to you and your sister."

I stayed silent.

"As criminals, we could only hope for calm, nothing more" she added, squeezing my hand. "But here, we actually got to live free, without the fear of having to fight for our right to live. All our boys are so happy here, even though some may not show it much, and we'll… we'll never be able to thank you enough for this second chance."

I finally looked up to her, and smiled a little.

"Thanks, Konan. You can't imagine what it means to me."

She simply patted my shoulder, and went back inside.

Using the Body Flicker (I had a hard time with that one, but Itachi helped a lot), I reappeared in my room. Placing the frames on my desk, I smiled a little.

Konan was right. For now, my parents weren't there. In fact, they never really were here. I can't actually blame them, but is it too much to ask to be a normal family, just for once? With the Akatsuki, I actually got this chance.

And I could never be more thankful.

* * *

 **So, not much happened in this chapter, but I thought it essential for the psychological evolution of the characters.**

 **...:" _Because there's an actual plotline to this shit!?"_**

 ***Sigh* Yes, Hidan, there is. It's not all fun and crazy, you know?**

 **Hidan:" _..._ "**

 **Okay, for now, it might be, but I'm just slowly building the storyline, that's all! You'll see, everything is about to take a turn for the most interesting.**

 **Hidan:" _That's it, this chick is fucking crazy. I'm out of here"_**

 ***Runs away with Jashin chasing after him***

 **Well, hoped you enjoyed that one and reviews are love!**


	21. Tension and Suspicions

**And I'm back with a new chapter! However, seeing as school just started, I won't post as often, but no worries: _I am NOT abandonning this fic,_ for I love writing this craziness.**

 **Warning: Shayla, no Hidan this time, loads of tension and some trouble in the horizon.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, Suigetsu would become BFF with Kisame.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Everyone was outside, enjoying the return of the warmth and light that usually preceded the summer. Now in April, I couldn't help but realize how much had change in almost a year.

"Head's up!"

I ducked (how Kisame just _loved_ to give false instructions) just in time to avoid three kunai Itachi sent my way. Staggering a few steps, I glared at him as he returned to his book as if nothing happened.

"That's cheating, Weasel Boy!" I yelled.

"Just suck it up, Shay-chan!" mocked Mia from her spot on the side, were she was planting some roses with Tobi and Zetsu.

"Shut up!"

"Pay attention!"

I took a few step backs, and Kisame grinned, bringing back Samehada so his side.

He was going to hit, I just knew it. But this time, I was ready.

And I wanted to try something.

He swung his sword my way. Pumping chakra trough my legs, I jumped as high as I could… and found myself way higher then I would have liked.

"HOLY FUCK I'M GOING TO DIE!"

As I plummeted towards the ground at a horrifying speed, I closed my eyes and started screaming at the top of my lungs, waiting for the inevitable.

"Gotcha!"

Two arms slide around me, securing me against a body, and it took me a few moments to realize that I wasn't falling anymore. Cracking an eye open, I found myself on top of a gigantic clay bird, flying flawlessly in the sky.

"Oh my god" I whispered.

I could have… died…

"AWESOME! Oh, and thanks for the catch, Dei" I beamed to the blond.

"No problem, yeah!" he grinned back.

We then came back in the backyard, where everyone was waiting for us.

"Shayla! That was amazing!" exclaimed Mia, running to me.

I opened my arms to hug her, and she answered… by swatting harshly the back of my head.

"Ouch!"

"Don't you dare scare me like that ever again, got it?" she ordered.

"Sorry, sorry" I mumbled. "I just wanted to try it out!"

"Of course you did" she rolled her eyes.

"Are you alright, Shayla?" asked Konan.

"Sure thing" I assured, grinning again. "Say, can we try it again? But I'll be more careful this time, promise!"

They started laughing and, as I…

 **"** **WHO LET THE DOGS OUT? WHO, WHO, WHO, WHO, WHO LET THE DOGS OUT! WHO, WHO, WHO…"**

"Oh, I gotta take it" I announced.

Flipping open my phone, I brought it to my ear, still grinning.

"Yeah, Shayla Storm to…"

"It's time."

I froze and all eyes landed on me. Taking a deep breath, I smiled weakly at them before going inside, my heart beating at a horrendous speed.

* * *

They all looked at the teenager as she walked back inside, stiff and seemingly ready to explode.

"Something's happening" remarked Konan, frowning.

Jashin barked, and Hidan rubbed his head.

"Let's listen, yeah!" exclaimed Deidara, running inside.

Everyone followed him without a word, curious. Following the voice, they reached the girl's room. The door was closed, but they could still hear her muffled words. Pumping chakra in their ears, they listened closely.

"… Are you sure?"

Silence.

"Oh. Where are you now?"

Silence.

"Okay, I know where it is. What about the…"

Silence.

"I understand. And dad?"

Silence.

"I… see. And you?"

Silence.

"I promise. Yeah, we'll be fine. I'll be extra careful, don't you worry about us."

Silence.

"I know. I… I love you too, mom. Bye"

There was the distinct sound of a phone turned off and, in a quiet scramble, they all found their way back into the backyard.

* * *

The teenager came back five minutes later, as if nothing ever happened, and beamed to them.

"Sorry about that" she said. "It was my mom again. Said they wouldn't be back before a certain time"

"So what, finally decided that we weren't enough anymore?" scoffed Mia. "Probably tired to always have to look after us. Let me guess, they're building a new family in Ireland or something?"

"Mia, don't you dare say that!" the teen cut harshly. "You know they love us more then…"

"No, they don't! If they did, they wouldn't go away so often! They wouldn't miss Christmas and our birthdays! They would be there to help us do our homework, go to a movie or eat to the restaurant! They would love us and send us to our room and they would ground us sometimes too, and that would be perfect, because that's a family! But we… we're just the shadow of what was _once_ a family"

Her voice broke, and Shayla tried to pull her into a hug, but the youngest pushed her away.

"I'm tired of this! I'm tired of them, always forgetting us! I'm tired of you, always making excuses and defending them! We're not a family Shayla, not anymore! And if they ever had to come back only to leave a week later _again,_ then I'd prefer if they just didn't come back at all!"

At everyone's shock, Shayla raised her hand suddenly, as if to slap her. However, hand still in the air, she closed it into a shaking fist and closed her eyes, before disappearing.

* * *

How could she say that? She didn't know anything! How dare she say these horrible things when all they did, for this whole time, was protecting us?

Tears burning my eyes, I wiped them away with a raging swipe of the back of my hand.

But maybe that was it? Should I tell her? Should I…

"Ary?"

"Jake!"

"Oh my god, what happened?"

At the thought, I started shaking again. Unable to help it, I jumped in his arms and hugged as tightly as possible. I just needed someone to be there right now. No questions, no prejudices. Just be there.

We stayed like that for a moment when my sobs finally calmed down. Seeing as I was shivering a little, he placed his scarf around my neck. Then, pulling back, I smiled weakly at him.

"Sorry for that, I just… it was a rough morning" I said.

"Want to talk about it?" he asked gently.

"Nan, it's nothing. I just need some sleep, and I'll be as good as new" I replied with a wink. "Don't worry yourself about it"

"If you say so. But if you need to talk, I'll listen, okay?"

"I'll think about it"

He gently squeezed my hand in his and we started walking down the park. After a few minutes in a confortable silence, I sighed.

"I have to go back" I said. "Do you think we can see each other later?"

"I'm free tomorrow" he answered.

"Great. I'll see you there, then!"

"Sure!"

He kissed my nose with a wink then walked away. I sighed then made my way back to home. I had to talk to Mia.

Tightening the scarf around my neck, I…

Wait. Scarf?

"Damn it!"

I forgot to give Jake his scarf back!

Spinning on my heels, I ran back to where we were sooner. However, he wasn't there anymore. Taking the same road he did, it took me a few minutes to finally find him.

I approached, but then stopped. He was talking to someone. A girl, more precisely. I frowned. Why was he talking to the Slut Queen?

Using a henge, I managed to get close enough to hear what they were saying.

"… why not?"

"Because if we do it now, it won't work!"

"How much more time?"

"Not long, a few weeks or so."

"He won't be happy"

"I know. Just… let me deal with it, okay?"

"Fine, your call" she huffed. "But you better be careful, or people will start to think it's backfiring on you."

"It's not!"

"Whatever you say. We'll talk later, I have a hair appointment" she then turned and walked away.

He sighed, shook his head, and went in the opposite direction.

As for me?

I had questions, loads of those. Backing away, I went straight back to the house.

I had a favor to ask.

* * *

 **So... well, the plot is now officially in march! Ain't that nice?**

 **...: _"It's weird"_**

 **Hey, Kisame! Long time no see! But... what do you mean?**

 **Kisame: _"There's an actual plot"_**

 **Hey, why is everyone so surprised!? Plus, I sait it in the last chapter!**

 **Kisame: _"I thought it was a bluff"_**

 **Tche. Anyway, I love the reviews and my awesome readers!**


End file.
